The love of birds
by Aannaa
Summary: Spoilers for s2 finale. A pigeon has landed on the forest with a message and the king is nowhere to be found.Have you seen a King? or three outlaws that have returned home? or a friar? a spy? WD and the others. It s complete now.
1. In the Holy Land

_I haven´t decided if I will continue the story, depends of how I feel and if anyone likes it. So far it is just my way of seeing the story through Will´s eyes and heart, hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, or else Will and Djaq would be back for sure in England, where I can see them in series 3...**spoilers **all the time, you´ve been warned._

-----------------------------------------------

Will saw them leaving, his heart aching to go with them, with his friends, back home, back to the place he knew, the village where he was born and the people he had defended for so long. He knew he was going to feel like this when he took the decision to stay with Djaq in her magic palace, with the birds and the smells of a foreign land surrounding it all. His arm draw her nearer, with more intensity, a greater need and he felt better, happier. He had made the right choice, he was doing what he should. He loved her, he had loved her since the very moment he had discovered she was not a Saracen boy but an amazing and brave woman, disguised as a man in order to fight and survive in a world that had no great respect for women. He had loved her in silence and secret, looking at her when nobody else could notice, helping her with the daily chores, walking always by her side, in part to be close to her but also as a way of protection, although he knew she was perfectly capable of fighting for herself, sometimes she was a better fighter than himself. With time they had shared a friendship that he had cherished so much that he had been unable and unwilling to confess his true feelings, because losing her friendship would have destroyed him so he had not risk it. Everything had been fine until Allan had confessed he liked her. That had been a tragic moment. He was fond of Allan, a man that was funny and the best of friends. He knew that Allan was more than able to make a woman fall head over heels for him, and he feared the day Allan gathered the courage to tell Djaq about his intentions. But that day had never happened. Will had to thank God or Allah, or whoever it was that had helped him on that.

Then Dan Scarlett came to visit the outlaws and his love was again in danger. His father wanted him to go with his family, start a normal life, be a normal carpenter and, of course, met a normal girl and had a family. How could he explain to his father that he had all he wanted right there in the forest, with his friends, his camp and Djaq? He had wanted so badly to tell Dan all about his feelings but he had not said a word. He was scared that if he said anything and in the end nothing happened he would look like a fool for confessing his love to his father, so he had remained silent. After Dan´s death all thoughts of his previous life in the forest disappeared, broken by the pain of the unfair death and of the burden of all the things he never told his father. He had been so angry that he had pushed Djaq into a room, with no care, no regard for her and then he had locked her in. He had ignored her calls, he had just walked away, not caring what would become of her if the Sheriff´s men were to find her there. No, he had been selfish and stupid. After he realised he had to help save the Sheriff, he had felt such shame for his behaviour, that merely looking at her was hard and painful. He was sure that he had ended all his options once and for all that same day.

But life had been more or less the same, she had been just as pleasant and he had been quite happy, well, until Allan betrayed them and the problems started all over again. He trusted Robin and wanted his leader to trust him as well so when Robin asked him to play along while they buried the corpse, he had done it, but he had never expected the pain and surprise in Djaq´s face when Robin announced that he was the traitor. He had roamed the forest longing to go back to the camp, to be with them, with her, and explained the truth. The same longing he was feeling now as Robin left the house of Bassa. He could remember with perfect clarity how he had waited in the forest, in silence, praying for the hours to move quickly. Then Robin had called his name and he had run to see them. He had been anxious about how she would react, but she had left him breathless, again. She went to his side, showing that she had always trusted him and placed her hand softly on his cheek. He felt so happy and touched that he knew his face was about to betray his real feelings, so he lower her hand, holding her fingers for a brief second before letting go. He loved her so much in that instant that he thought he could start shouting it aloud. But the situation was bad enough, so he was able to control his heart again.

Losing Allan offered him a chance to get closer to her without anyone else interested in the Saracen beauty. Nevertheless, her tenderness towards Allan made the monster of jealousy raise his ugly head more than once. He was so angry with Allan, his best friend had lied to him, betrayed them all, but still she cared for him and that was just too much. But she was all his now, and they spent entire afternoons collecting honey, or walking around the villages. She would smile at him and tell him stories, while he remained silent but always interested in all she was doing.

Legrand came and he admired the qualities of Djaq. "What a woman!" He had said. Will had been so proud, although a bit worried, but not for long, as Djaq had shown absolutely no interest in the big man. The adventures they had shared and their friendship was a much stronger bond than a few words of praise and he knew it.

The barn had changed it all. He had never thought a moment like that was going to happen. He was sitting there, with the others, worrying about death. He wasn´t ready to die, not just yet, he was too young, he had Luke to think about and her as well. He hated the idea of dying without tasting her lips. After all his dreams, the times he had looked at them, he was going to die without knowing how it was to kiss her. He was there, sitting, defeated, looking at his feet, when he heard her voice saying she loved one of them more than the others and his heart had started pumping again. He couldn´t believe his ears, she was clearly saying she loved him, for his strength and his character, and he let it all out, he told her how he loved her, how she amazed him everytime, how he didn´t mind the sound of his voice, in fact, he loved it too. She was so happy, smiling, funny. He was overwhelmed by the moment, but Much broke the magic. Much was angry, feeling excluded and bored. He looked at her, they would have to wait a little longer. He wanted to hold her, kiss her lips but that was not the time. He just prayed they could find a moment alone before their end.

They have never been alone so she had risked it and had kissed him in front of the rest of the gang. At first, he couldn´t believe she was going to do it, but the touch of her lips had been more he had dreamed of. It was the best feeling ever, soft, tender, warm and sweet. He wanted more, and he knew he couldn´t have it, so he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation and keep them closed to make the feeling last a little longer. The taste of her lingering in his mouth. Then he looked at her and felt more love than he had ever felt. He was not going to die, he was sure of it, because he had to live and she had to survive so he could kiss her again. Anything else was not an option. Allan made that possible, and for that he decided to forget the past and welcome his old friend back in the gang.

Fighting the mercenaries he had realised for the first time that they were together, that she was with him, a new feeling, a great moment and a new door opening to a world of opportunities.

The trip to the Holy Land had been long and tiring. Robin had been nervous about Marian´s situation and the rest were simply exhausted but he had never felt stronger. During the day he learned things about boats and vessels, he lend a hand here and there and enjoyed the sea. During the night, he learned new things, oceans of passion and tenderness. It had all happened little by little, first it was a kiss, then a caress and then she was his and he was hers and that was perfect.

That is why he knew he would never be able to part from her, whatever happened, he belonged with her. She had talked to him about the birds that night they had arrived to Bassa´s house. After the dinner, she had opened her room and had let him in. They had shared secrets that night. She had told him more about her childhood and her dreams and he had told her all the things he had never told anyone else.

That night he had known she wanted to stay there. He had seen it in her eyes, in her smile, the way she moved. She was at home, where she could be a woman and no longer pretend to be anything else. He loved that, her confidence and her sensuality.

But he was not ready to make a decision like that. He was a part of Robin´s gang, he loved being a part of the gang, he had Luke to think about and his parent´s graves. He was an Englishman in a foreign land, in a country where his people were the enemy. He had to think about it. He was sure that she would not stay without him, well, at least, he hoped she would not.

When Marian died, in the arms of her husband, a young bride, killed in a brutal and sudden way, he had to reconsider. Losing Djaq would kill him. Maybe he would still be alive, but his soul would have left him, he knew he couldn´t go on without her, she was all he wanted, all he needed. He had thought about it all night. Djaq was trying to help Robin. John and Allan were with him, sitting there in the King´s tent, looking at the dessert at night. Much had been crying for hours and had finally fallen asleep.

Will had looked at her, sitting there, by Robin, and he had known that he was ready to do anything for her. Luke was a crafty carpenter, away from Nothingham. Their auntie and their uncle could take good care of him. He was sure Luke was safe and well. He loved the gang but he loved her even more. She deserved peace, a home, a family. Life in the forest was fun but it was not the place to start a family. Maybe she was already with child, and there was no way they could raise a baby living like outlaws in England. The king was not returning with them, it could take months or even years for Richard to return home, and, honestly, his regard for the king had decreased considerably after the dessert incident. He had to look after his family.

He could learn to adapt himself to this life, to their customs. He could help with the birds, live a lovely home, warm, safe, protected. He could see his children grow up, no more death, no more poverty or suffering. It was a nice idea. He knew she would be happy.

Nevertheless, seeing them leave the house was painful. He hold her in his arms, trying to stop the tears he could feel in his eyes. She looked at him and cried.

-Why are you crying, my love?

-I know how you feel, Will, I feel the same way -She said- Don´t you want to reconsider this?

- No, this is the right thing to do -He was sure of it.

- One day we will return to them, I know we will.

- Yes, I know that.

-----------------------------------------------------

Reviews would be loved and treasured...


	2. Back in the forest

_Hope my chapters are not too long, I´ve got carried away a little...not really knowing where I am going, but I hope you like it...and sorry for my English, not first language and all_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at home...

Robin was exhausted, he had not slept a whole night since their return from the Holy Land. Living without Marian was too hard, and he was now single-minded. England needs me, was his motto, he knew what he needed but as it was impossible to achieve, he had to keep on fighting in order to survive, because he feared the moment he had to sit down and think in her. He had said he was not strong enough, and now he felt it in his bones.

Much was cooking, as usual, his famous "not squirrel stew" that was obviously made with forest squirrels. Much had been worried sick for his master and friend and the he had not seen any improvement since her burial. Robin was paler, thinner and angrier each day. Rage was the fire lighting up his eyes. He was still helping the poor, but revenge was the only thing he could think of. They couldn´t kill the sheriff without endangering the people of Nothingham but Gisborne was a different story and, after all, it was Sir Guy who was brandishing the sword, he had been the one that had killed her without a second of hesitation and then had escaped, fearing for his life. Coward! Lord, how much he hated the man. Much had never been sure about his feelings for Marian, she was a friend and a loyal one at that, she had been brave and beautiful, and funny sometimes, but she was so close to Robin that Much felt sometimes like an outsider and he had felt fear when Robin had told him about the engagement. Still, she didn´t deserve to die like that, in the sands of a foreign land, killed for telling truth, for fighting the good fight. Not fair, no, definitely not. He tasted the stew and decided it was ready.

- Little John, Allan, boys! –He shouted, then turned around- Master, food!

Robin made a gesture with his hand, he was not hungry, he couldn´t eat. But he knew that Much would not stop until he was sitting with the rest of the gang, with a plate on his knees, going there was the easiest way of having some peace of mind, so he accepted the food and the bread and sat in a corner of the camp. He looked at the place, it had been a wreck when they returned, which suited him just fine, as that was the way he felt himself. After months of travelling to the Holy Land and back, the roof had come lose in some areas, the floor was full of wild flowers and lots of weeds, animals had lived there, some birds had made their nests in the corners, and in Much´s beloved pots. A stray dog was sleeping on Will´s bunk and it was all dirty and messy. Much had been distraught, but Robin was beyond caring for those things. After a month the place was cleaner but still falling apart, they needed Will. Allan had offered to release the pigeon at least once a day. He missed his friends, he missed their crafty craftsman, his silences when they had to run an errand, his shocked expression when Allan made a joke about women, and also he missed her. He knew he had lost the fight for Djaq when he joined the gang in the barn. For the first time he saw that he was too late. He had always known that, her heart was a fight he was not going to win. Not being funny here, but if he had to chose he would have chosen Will as well.

Robin insisted that the pigeon was for an emergency, and a falling roof and some litter was not exactly the end of the world. Nevertheless, he felt tempted to do it, he missed his right hand in the plans, his intelligence and skills always came handy. He missed Djaq feminine touch and he envied them for being free and together, happy and safe. But he never left Allan release the pigeon. Luckily one day, a young carpenter came with a friend to visit his older brother and that had solved all their house problems.

Luke was sitting next to Allan, just like in the good old times, Allan and the Scarlett boy were getting along fine. Luke was younger than Will, but not so naive, although he was not as intelligent as his older brother, but Allan liked him and had taken him under his care. Will would have shuddered at the thought, but Robin knew Allan was always making sure the boy was safe. Luke was very different from Will, at first, he was just as quiet, but as days went by, he started talking and gave Much a run for his money. He was a strong man, with the heart in the right place, but was a bit hot blooded, he was too young and his desire for battle had not been tamed, mainly because he had not seen real battle and because he still wanted revenge for what happened with Dan.

Luke had been shocked when he heard about Will and Djaq, curious about his brother´s fate in that strange country. Allan made jokes about the silly clothes he was wearing last time he saw him, about his job as pigeon handler and specially about the big smile he carried all day long.

-Pigeon handler? –Luke was asking again, Robin shook his head while he faked he ate more squirrel.

- Not being funny, but it is not as bad as it sounds –Allan ate his bread and started looking intently at Luke´s. The boy complied and gave him his part- I mean, it does sound stupid but you have to see the place. Lovely house if you ask me.

- Tell me more –Luke eyes widen and he ignored Much remarks about cold stew and not eating after all the effort he had done to cook a decent meal. Luke waited after Little John told Much to shut up and then asked Allan- Is it like a castle?

- More like a palace, with fountains and lots of bird cages in the walls. There are servants, lovely wee ladies, all dressed up with veils and stuff like that.

- Does Will wear a veil too? – Luke laughed.

- He might by now, you know, for her he would –Allan laughed too but then Little John moved his hand to tell him to be quiet.

- What? –Luke asked.

Robin prepared his bow and arrows and looked at Allan.

- What? –Much throw his plate to the floor and went to look for his sword.

- I hear something. A pigeon –John tried to listen.

-Not being funny mate, but Lardner is over there, in the opposite direction, you might want to consider a visit to the stream to clean those "big bear" ears of yours – said Allan.

-Would you stop with that? –John crossed his impressive arms in front of him- Much, this is your fault.

- My fault?

- Yes, for telling him. I am not a bear –John shouted.

- Shut up –Robin was losing his patience- I think John is right, I can hear a pigeon, in fact, not one, but too.

Robin ran to the place where Allan kept Lardner. He might make jokes about Will´s clothes but had looked after the pigeon, knowing it was their way to communicate with their friends. Robin saw Lardner cooing and next to him there was another pigeon with a message.

- It´s a message from the Holy Land! – Much shouted

- A message from Will? –Luke started to jump.

- Robin, read the message –John was standing close to him.

- Just wait a moment lads - Robin moved slowly towards the pigeons, trying not to scare them.

-------------

I will update sooner if I see someone likes it, that usually helps...


	3. The message

_I have decided what I want to do with the fic, but I am a bit blue as I have just received 1 lonely review, so it truly depends on you guys, if you like it then let me know, because I am not sure I will continue if nobody likes it at all._

_Still, thanks for reading..._

----------------------------------------

**The message**

-I´m on it –Robin took the tiny piece of parchment in his hand and tried to decipher Djaq´s delicate writing. He feared something might have happened to them, it was too soon for them to be sending messages, and both Will and Djaq were too smart as not to waste the pigeons with a foolish letter saying they miss them.

- So?- Much was too nervous, What could it be about? Maybe they were coming back, tired of the sand and the heat, sure, maybe they missed the rain, the cold nights, the camp in the forest and the need to steal in order to eat. Much thought about the amazing house, the fountains, the soft pillows and the warm bed where he had sleep while they were guests of Bassam. There was no way Will and Djaq were coming back, in fact, he started wondering why he had not stayed with there them...

- It´s from Djaq –Robin announced.

- Sure, Will was never too good at school with the writing and reading –Luke laughed, Allan made a noise to silence him, he wanted to know the news from the Holy Land.

- It says: "War is over. King returning home by boat. Protect Portsmouth immediately. Love Djaq & Will"- Robin read aloud, a small and sad smile on his lips.

- The king is coming back! – Allan shouted- Finally, and about time too. We have been figthing here the Black Knights on our own for far too long.

- The war is over, the King is returning – Robin mumbled these last words in a haze. It was all he had hoped for, his dream, his purpose, to reach this moment and be free of all this fighting. The return of the King meant freedom for his gang, they would be forgiven and would not be forced to live like outlaws in the forest no more. Justice would be reinstated, Prince John and the Sheriff punished and his lands would return to him. He had always hoped to be able to ask for a special punishment for Gisborne, for all his evil deeds. He wanted him alive, so that he could suffer the humiliation he deserved. Gisborne had killed his people, the village of Locksley had suffered sickness, famine, all kind of abuses. Will and Luke´s mother died of hunger, John left his family in order to survive. He had hated him long before he had killed her. The return of the king remind him also of her, not that he ever forget about Marian, but this should have been the happiest moment of his life. They were going to get married once the kind returned. Now that part of the plan was impossible. Being lord of Locksley had lost part of its importance too as his house would never be hers.

- My parents will be avenged – Luke said half bitter, half sad.

- "Immediately", I like the sound of that –Much was smiling like crazy- Sounds good, doesn´t it? Sounds powerful, almost like an alliteration.

- You have no idea what an alliteration is –Allan laughed and then looked back at Robin- There is nothing more there? Are they coming back too? Any word about that?

-No, that is all – Robin closed his fist and tried to control his anger. It was getting harder everyday but now they had much to do and no time to lose. They had to protect the king.

- I am sure my brother will come back, he would like to see the Sheriff hanged –Luke said.

- He won´t be the only one –John assured him.


	4. A visitor

_Thanks for the reviews...I am touched and happy, as I really want to keep writing this fic, hope I will manage to finish it and I want Marian back but it is a complicated task, I am still thinking about that one...series 3 needs all of the gang together...so I´ll try. _

_I even have a beta now so I hope the fic would get better, this time I have not waited for my beta but I promise next time I will...really, I promise._

--------------------------------------------------------

**A month later...**

Will took extra care with Bassam pigeons, he wanted to help him, mostly because he knew the man liked him but also, because Bassan was defending him constantly from the other Saracens, and living in that town, that was a hard chore to do. He was the only "pale man" there, the only one brave enough to stay in a city full of people still grieving for their losses, for the dear ones that had died in the war with the English king. The war was finally over, Saladin and King Richard had reached an agreement, a settlement for peace as they called it. Christians were allowed in the Holy Land and Saladin´s men remained in control of the area. So he was allowed there, but not welcomed.

Bassam was an important man, and Djaq´s family had been even more important, he just knew it, as nobody dared to say to her what everyone was thinking.

Still, they were safe, in a beautiful house, and together. But he was getting restless and bored. The house was great but it was like a golden prison. He was not scared of the Saracens outside the door but he could feel all the time that he was not one of them and he knew that once he was outside, he would not be welcomed at all. He feared the consequences of that, not for himself but for her. She had made great efforts to guarantee his safety and to make sure he was happy, but truth be told, he wasn´t completely happy. He missed his village and his friends. He was always wondering how his little brother was doing, and if the roof of the camp had survived another week. Sometimes he made jokes with Djaq about it.

- Who will fix the roof this winter? –He started.

- Not Robin –She answered with a smile- He would never stop his mission for such a trifle thing as a leak. he would probably move and sleep somewhere else or ask Much to fix it.

- Much is good hunting squirrels and claiming they are chicken but fixing a roof is way out of his possibilities – Will laughed- Maybe John.

- It would be easier for him to wreck it than to fix it – Djaq laughed with him- And Allan would rather sell it than climb to see where is the damage.

Will looked around the room, they were sitting together in the big hot Turkish bath area, each one dressed just with a white camisole and enjoying the benefits of the warm environment. He had never felt so warm in his life, but his mind kept travelling back to the cold forest and his friends, fearing that they were all shuddering under the last bit of roof, missing them, and catching their death under a storm.

- I miss them too –Djaq could read his thoughts in his eyes.

- Anyone in particular? –Will teased her.

- Well, now that you mentioned it – She teased him back- Allan was just the one I was thinking...

- Allan! – Will couldn´t help shouting.

- Don´t be a fool. I miss them all –She went to his side, her pale and strong man, the foreigner as the other women called him. Her true love, the man she had been waiting for all her life. She looked into his green eyes and thanked Allah for finding him. She knew the burden of his heart better than he knew it himself. He wanted to protect her and to give her all kinds of opportunities. She had known what he wanted to do since the moment they have heard about the peace settlement. Will had wanted to join the King´s group and return home to see the Sheriff´s punishment, but he had not said it, waiting for her to say something. He was a fool, she thought smiling.

Will touched her cheek and kissed her in silence.

-Why are you smiling? –He asked

- You are always worrying, but you should know me better –She answered him- I do not need to be protected, I appreciate it, but I am fine, as long as I am with you, Will Scarlett.

- I like it here –He lied.

- No, you don´t, but that is okay. This was my childhood dream, but I am not a child anymore; I am a woman and my place is with you. I have been thinking, Will, since the day we sent the pigeon, I have been thinking about...

A sound at the door stopped the conversation, Will looked into her eyes, trying to tell her how much he loved her for those words and how he was planning to thank her for it later, when a young woman entered into the bath area. It was one of the servants girls, one of the youngest, she was covered in veils and when she saw them, stopped abruptly and blushed.

- Aamina, What do you want? –Djaq asked in English. Will was not fluent on her language, although he understood more and more each day. The servant girl had learned English long before their arrival so she was usually in their service, in order to make Will felt less of an outsider. The girl kept her eyes to the floor. Will knew they were both dressed but the moment she had interrupted had been a bit intimate and it was just natural that the girl felt embarrashed. He had never had servants before so he was not used to the fact that people could come and help him undress or things like that. He still felt as uncomfortable as that girl with all that situation.

- You have a visitor, there is a foreigner that wants to see the master –Aamina said with her eyes to the floor.

- The master? Bassam? – Djaq asked again.

- No, the young master, the pale one –She pointed her finger towards Will.

- Me? Who is it? –Will had absolutely no friends in Acre. It had to be one of the Englishmen that fought with the king, but then, Who was the visitor?

- Master, he claims he is your friend, from your homeland –Aamina continued- He asked to see you but I had to tell him that you were in your bath, he laughed at me, and he asked to be fed while he waited.

- Much? –Djaq asked surprised.

- He said he wasn´t being funny but that he hadn´t travel this far to die of hunger, I have ordered the cook to serve him a good meal. Hope I did the right thing.

- Allan! –Will jumped from where he was seated and ran for the door. Djaq remained there, she collected her clothes and smiled.

- You have done the right thing –She said to the servant- You may go now.

Will was too happy to see his old friend to think twice what he was doing, he jumped into the room, dressed with a long white camisole and no shoes or anything else for that matter. He was deligthed to see him. Allan was just like always, sitting there, eating with both hands at the same time and looking at him with a huge grin on his face.

- Look, I am not being funny or anything, but you could have dressed up a bit to see me –He threw away the piece of chicken and embrace his friend- You can´t complain here, I mean, this house, the food, the servants, and a bath ready for you. You could have done much worse.

- Allan, it is so good to see you –Will couldn´t believe it, he keep looking at him as if he was some kind of mirage.

- So, where is the lady of the house? – Allan looked around and then he saw her. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her in that house.

Djaq entered into the room, dressed with a white dress and a golden veil over her head, covering her dark curls. Her smile could brigthen the whole house. Allan was touched.

- Allan –She said- I was getting ready to greet you, not like this one here, that couldn´t wait to find his trousers.

Allan laughed and embraced her, while Will´s face turned a deep shade of red.

- Go on, get ready, mate –Allan sat down without releasing her hand.

- Not that I am not happy to see you but, What are you doing here?- Will asked, not saying anything, but perfectly conscious of his hand holding hers.

- Get your trousers, I have news, and I thought you might wanted to get your pigeon back- He pointed the bird cage he had left on the floor.

- I´ll be right back –Will disappeared as fast as he could.


	5. Where is the king?

_Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming...they make me happy and when I am happy I write..._

---------

**Have you seen a King?**

-It is so nice to see you guys –Allan beamed at Djaq once Will had gone.

- We have missed you too – Djaq smiled back but then, her smile disappeared as she sat next to him- How is Robin?

- You can imagine –Allan looked away- He barely sleeps and is always cranky, he is still a good leader, if you ask me, has better plans and all, but he is not the jolly good fellow we used to know.

Djaq nodded in silence and waited for Will to come back. Once the young carpenter had returned, she looked at Allan with curiosity

-So? –Djaq asked.

- We received your message –Allan left the rest of the chicken back in the plate and looked at them- We went to Portsmouth to protect the king but his ship never arrived.

- You mean he changed his mind and has landed in another port? –Asked Will surprised. He had been summoned by the king himself that night, hours after the settlement was signed and he had gone alone, just as the king has said. Djaq had been forced to stay behind, angry and worried. Will had entered the King´s tent, outside Acre, humble and careful. He was a loyal servant to his King but he couldn´t forget that this was the very man that not too long ago was ready to let them rot in the desert, hanging like animals in the heat. This same man had tied up Djaq there, ignoring his pleas for mercy because she was a woman. Will could still feel the anger in his throat but made an effort to control himself. The King had asked him to inform Robin of his plans, he wanted to return home as soon as possible, but he feared the plot of his brother and the Black Knights against him.

- And they are not my only enemies –He confessed to Will- I have to be very careful, so I will try to travel to France, where I will be safe and can be protected but before reaching the French coast I will travel under disguise. Robin should be the only one that knows where I plan to land in England or I will not survive to bring peace to my kingdom. Do as I command and you will rewarded. You would be a good lord, a fair nobleman, and together with your Sarracen wife you will show to all the noblemen of Europe that peace in the Holy Land is a reality.

Will had followed his orders, but not for the promise of a title or lands. He had done what he considered to be right, as usual, and he had cringed inside when he had thought about his "Sarracen wife". He was not married to her, not yet, although it was his greatest desire to do so, but life had been a bit complicated since they confessed their love for each other and mundane thoughts have been left aside. Should he go back to England with her now that he was no longer an outlaw? One thing he was sure of, he was not planning to become an example of good east-west relationships, so if the King was thinking of using him and Djaq as a circus show, he might want to reconsider that.

Will walked around the table, his mind remembering all the details of his conversation with the King.

- Look, we do not know that, but one thing is sure, the King never landed in Portsmouth –Allan continued- Believe me, we waited there until I was sure I was going to sprout gills.

- Then, Where is he? – Djaq looked at Will with a worried expression in her face.

- He was expecting to be attacked on his way home –Will started- He told me he would be safe if he reached France but before that he would be under a disguise.

- Maybe he arrived England disguised!- Djaq said- Maybe he is already there and nobody knows it.

- That makes no sense if he wanted us to help him –Allan shrugged his shoulders- Robin thinks that the King could be a prisoner of Prince John or could have already died. He sent me with the pigeon to find out all the information we can gather. Look, guys, not trying to rain on your parade but things are getting ugly back home.

- Ugly?- It was Will´s time to worry- How ugly?

- Prince John is acting as if he is already the king and you can imagine what the sheriff is doing with all this new power –Allan´s face was sombre- We have been trying to stop him and help the poor but we are so few and the mercenaries are so many. And Gisborne is way out of his mind since all the Marian thing.

-The Marian thing? –Will was outraged- How can you said it like that?

- Look, mate, I liked her, I did more than anyone else to save her while I was in the castle, but the thing is, that her death had turned everything upside down –Allan defended himself- Gisborne is mad, out of his mind, I tell you, he scares me. You have to see the look in his face.

- And Robin? Is he acting like Gisborne- Will asked looking at Djaq. He would have gone more than mad if he had lost her. Everyone still remembered the way he expressed his pain after his father´s death. Djaq was sure she would never forget that day.

- He wants Gisborne to live, we could have killed him a couple of times, but Robin says Gisborne deserves to be humiliated by the king he tried to kill –Allan continued- Robin is going to get us all killed one day, I was telling Luke this the other day when...

- Luke? –Will jumped on the spot- Luke? My brother Luke? Luke Scarlett?

- Yes, it´s the only Luke we know – Then Allan realised his mistake- Sorry, mate. Look, don´t get all protective and older brother here. It was Luke´s idea to join the gang, ok? He came looking for you, but don´t worry, he is fine. I take care of him.

- That surely will make him feel a lot better –Djaq laughed.

- This is not funny –Will looked at her, his eyes wide opened, while he was shaking his head not too happy- Luke should be at home with auntie Annie.

- Don´t worry Will, Luke is fine –Djaq placed a soft hand on his arm- I will find Bassam, he knows Saladin and maybe he can help us to find out what has happened with King Richard. Wait here, I will return soon.


	6. The ring

_Our outlaws are almost back home, I won´t make this too long, so next chapter I will try to land them in England. Thanks for the reviews, KeepingAmused you made my day!_

-----------------------------

**Some hours later...**

Will was showing Allan his new bow while they waited. It was an amazing piece of work, the dark wood and the pieces of silver as decoration in the center.

- This is fantastic, Will, even better than Robin´s –Allan was certainly impressed- I see that you still love wood as much as you did in the forest.

- The Sarracens have increible weapons, new technologies and great ideas, so I have been busy –Will admitted proudly- I thought it might be useful to have a good bow around.

- Luke calls you "woodlover", he is so right –Allan smiled- So, I am guessing that you have not made many new friends.

- Why?- Will looked puzzled.

- Wood and bows –Allan shrugged- Not being funny, mate, but I expected to see you enjoying yourself as a king, instead, you look as the same sad beggar I knew back home, only less skinny.

Will lowered his gaze, a bit ashamed of his display of emotions. He had worked so hard to hide his frustration, his boredom, he had done all he could to be happy here, for her, for their future together, but it was true, he was bored to death. And now, hearing stories about the outlaws and his brother, he just wanted to go back home.

- You really must love her –Allan looked around- I mean, I could get used to this, in no time. I would be a great master, but you, my friend, you belong in the forest.

- I belong with her – Will´s voice was firm.

- Just saying, –Allan flashed his trademark grin- It could have been me mate, I could have been here, enjoying my bath, while you were up to your ears in mud, collecting honey and looking for sticks and branches for the fire.

- Allan –Will´s voice was more a warning than anything else.

- Don´t worry, it´s ok – Allan left the bow on the table- Talking about women, your brother couldn´t believe you had a girlfriend.

- We have to talk about Luke – Will closed his fists.

- I am looking after him – Allan assured him- Being a good friend of his older brother and all that. He is a nice lad, a bit clumsy, not exactly like you, he talks more, well, he talks, and he is rubbish with women.

-Allan! – Will was losing his last bit of patience- Luke is too young!

- If you ask me, nobody is too young for that –Allan stopped when Djaq and Bassan entered into the room- Hi there!, Any news?

Bassam was the first one to speak, his voice sad and worried.

- I am afraid I bring bad news, my friends – He said- Your king has been captured.

- Prince John, I knew it – Allan was furious.

- No, listen, Allan, it is worst than that –Djaq made a gesture with her hand to stop him.

- He has been captured in Germany – Bassam continued- They are asking for a ransom or your King will die.

- And Prince John is the heir to the throne –Will closed his eyes- We cannot let that happen.

- No, and we won´t –Djaq looked at him, full of confidence- The ransom is huge, but we can help Robin obtain enough money and jewels to free king Richard.

- Well, we are good at stealing – Allan nodded in agreement- And we still have some of our treasure stored for an emergency.

- We should send the pigeon back to Robin, immediately –Djaq added- So he can start to collect the money. We will start our trip back to England before sunlight, that would make things easier.

- I have just arrived! – Allan protested- I am so tired, I need to sleep in a warm bed and try that bath thing Will likes so much.

Will was silently looking at Djaq. His mind full of questions he didn´t want to ask in front of Allan and Bassam. He would have to wait for a better moment, but as usual, good moments alone never seem to happen when he needed them.

Djaq smiled at him and touched his cheek with one hand.

- I know –She whispered- It´s ok, we have to help our friends and your king, then we will talk.

Will kissed her hand and nodded.

Allan followed Djaq into the house, he needed a change of clothes and at least a jar of water to clean himself up a bit before travelling again. Bassam walked with Will for a while inside the huge house.

- I want to ask you something –Will started, he was so nervous that he had mumbled the words.

- Then, go on, ask me whatever you want, my friend –Bassam smiled- And I shall help you.

- I love her –Will stutter a bit.

- I have noticed, and Saffiya loves you too – Bassam said- I didn´t think it was a secret.

- No, it´s not –Will tried to control his nerves- I have loved her for a long time, and I want to ask your permission to...to marry her.

- I see – Bassam rested a hand on one of Will´s shoulders- You want to marry her back in your homeland?

- Yes, but I know she loves it here, so, once the king is safe, we will return, and we will get married again, here -Will said, finally with the tone of voice he has been trying to use.

- Good – Bassam embraced the carpenter- Good. I love Saffiya as a daugther and I know you are a good man, Will Scarlett, a bit too pale and English but that is fine with me if she is happy.

- I will take care of her –Will promised

- And she will take care of you, of that I am certain –Bassam released him- Go on, prepare yourself for the trip. You have my blessing, you have always had it. Allah be with you, my friend.

Djaq was writing on the tiny parchment, her brow furrowed and she was biting her lower lip in frustration.

- Can I help? - Will offered, sitting next to her in her bed.

-There is so much to tell them and not enough space -She sighed- Tell me what you think: "King a prisoner in Germany, ransom for his life, prepare money immediately. Djaq"

- What is it with that word "Immediately"? -Will looked at her puzzled.

- Long story -She smiled at him- Will, we do not have much time. I will release the pigeon as soon as we are ready to go. Promise me that you won´t worry.

- Worry?

-Yes, I know what you are thinking but I am happy to help Robin. My father left me some jewels that we will take to England. Look -She walked to a small chest, she opened it and Will saw beautiful rings and necklages as well as a small amount of gold coins.

- But this is yours! -He said, shaking his head- There is no way we can use this.

-Of course we can use it, Will, this is for England, for your people and for mine. I am a very lucky woman, I have to homes, two families, two countries. I will fight for both -She said, leaving the trunk in Will´s hands- We will save your king, and then we will decide where we want to live. As long as we are together I really don´t mind.

Will was moved beyond words. He looked at the chest and saw a small golden ring, a very simple one, but beautiful in its own simplicity, just like her. He took it and kneeled in front of her, with the chest still in one of his hands.

-What are you doing? -She asked surprised.

- Marry me- He said, no more stuttering, no more nerves. His voice was full of passion, like when he confessed his love for her in the barn, in front of everyone, without faltering once.

- Now? -Her eyer were wide open.

- Not now -He smiled- Djaq, marry me in England, in our forest.

- Robin will be pleased -She nodded and then kneeled down to be closer to him- Sure, Will Scarlett, I thought you were never going to ask me.

His smile could have ligthened up the whole house, he kissed her and grasp her in his arms, letting the chest of jewels fall to the floor with a loud crash.


	7. Slaves

_Not being funny here, I love the reviews and I hope you are enjoying the fic, that is why I write it, but we are reaching the complicated part and some more reviews would make it easier...come on...I won´t post more until I have at least a review for this one_

------------------------------------

**Slaves**

Allan flashed a wicked grin at the servant girl, Aamina or whatever her name was, but she ignored him.

- Must be shy – Allan thought aloud- That´s ok, I am good with shy ones.

He was bored, he had been waiting for at least half and hour but the lovey-dovey couple was nowhere to be seen. He could imagine what they were doing but, honestly, Couldn´t they find a better moment?

Allan casted another glance at the starry night, the empty street, and he wished he was already home. The Holy Land was pretty exotic and all, but truth be told, he loved his own part of the world better than anything else. At least there he was able to understand people and flirt with girls with a reasonable amount of success.

- Allan – Will´s huge smile got him unguarded. If he was grinning like the Cheschire cat then they "had being really doing" what he was thinking a minute ago.

- About time, you two –Allan grumbled- We should be moving, sunrise is not far away and we better reach the port before the day breaks. What? Why are you looking at me like that, Will? Not being funny, mate, but you should stop smiling like that or no one will let us get on a ship.

Will lower his face and Djaq elbowed him on the ribs.

Allan moved first and Will followed. Djaq lingered in the doorway another second, she was not looking back, she had made up her mind when she accepted to be his wife. He hated it here and she would not be happy unless he was the same shinning, brilliant, crafty craftsman she fall in love with.

Back in the forest...

What was left of the village of Locksley was a sad view for anyone who had known what it used to be. Much had loved that place, well, he still loved it for the memories, but the few houses scattered here and there were home to blood-thirsty mercenaries and his women. He hated to use the vulgar names Allan called them, but he was right, these were not their wives but witches and ... no, he couldn´t say such words. After all he was no common outlaw, he had been once a nobleman, and he was one everynight in his dreams. Robin had sent him to have a look around. Since Marian´s death they had lost not only a dear friend but also an excellent spy on the castle and with Will gone, their sources of information were scarce, just what people from other villages were able to tell them and not much more. But Much didn´t trust village people as he used to do in the past. He would never forget or forgive the betrayal in Robin´s birthday. He had worked so hard to prepare a surprise and look how it all ended. They were trapped, Allan returned to the gang –ok, that had been a good thing- but Little John showed them his weakness and that was weird, and Will and Djaq were as fluffy as ever, with all those "I love you", "Will you are so strong", I mean, come on, Will wasn´t that strong, he was a skinny guy, never enough muscle on his bones, while he was a much healthier type of guy, yes, that was him, Much the fat cook. He had to admit that Will was strong and true to his beliefs, and those were reasons to love someone, but he wasn´t the only one in the gang that was just like that. He was not jealous, no, he wasn´t. Djaq had always been one the lads and that was that. But her eyes were full of admiration for the carpenter and then there was him. That was the worst of the whole barn thing, well, yes there were mercenaries, hundreds of them, Robin´s anger, John´s pain, the fear of imminent death, and all that but, really, it had been way too much to sit there in silence while Will, their silent and quiet Will, went crazy and started talking, yes, "talking", and he didn´t just say "I love you too, Djaq", no, he just started talking about why he loved her and it got to a point where he had to stop the man. Will had started to scare him with the passion in his voice and his eyes, either he stopped them short right then or who knows what could have happened, in a solitary barn, at night??

But they were far away now, as was Allan, and it was his turn to find out what Gisborne was up to and Much hated to come near Locksley these days. The mercenaries were a louse, dirty and disgusting lot. Some of them were arriving by horse, they were dragging along a lot of people, mostly young girls and boys, there were some men and women, no one more than thirty years old.

- Slaves!- Much was horrified, these were his people. He tried to find out more.

- Take these to the house! – Ellingham ordered looking at the new slaves. He had chosen the best looking girls, all with dark hair and blue or green eyes. He saw then a young woman, a beautiful one that was obviously scared but was also trying to fight the fear. She was brave and interesting although she was blond and therefore not Gisborne´s type. He separated her from the rest.

- Eve!- Much shouted so loud that for a moment he had to duck to avoid being discovered. What was she doing there? Was she a prisoner or was she working again for the Sheriff? He had to look.

Ellingham´s face was too close to her for comfort, and Eve tried to back away but the leader of the mercenaries was not a fool.

- This one, don´t forget her, Gisborne likes women with attitude, this would do just fine.

The look of her face told Elligham that he had chosen well. She was feisty, excellent. The colour of her hair would not be a problem.

Much was the only who understood why was she trembling. If Gisborne saw her then she was done for. After all, she had betrayed the sheriff to help them and helping outlaws was punished with death.

------------------------

_I haven´t forgotten Marian..._


	8. The ghost

_I have got my reviews so here is the next part. While our friends are on the ship something has to happen in England, so for those who just want W/D they will be back soon, and for those who prefer the rest of the gang and our newest outlaw, Luke, here you go. Thanks for reading this fic so far, reviews are always welcomed and cherished._

----------

**The ghost**

Eve had not being this scared in a long time. She cursed herself for being so foolish as to return to Nothingham after all that happened last time she was there. But she had missed him so badly. A man she barely knew but that had shown her a kindness like she has never experienced before. That had been all too romantic, and this was reality, and real life was usually a worse place to be. Sir Guy of Gisborne was walking around the hall, his arms folded in front of him. They have been waiting for orders from the castle, his first idea had been to kill her right then and there but he had decided to send a message to the Sheriff. Meanwhile he had done nothing but walk in silence, his eyes full of anger and his mouth twitching. She prayed silently, she didn´t want to die.

- Sir Guy! – A servant girl came in with a piece of parchment on her hand.

- Give it to me now- Guy´s voice was even more brutal than Eve rememberd. What had happened to this man to make him so bitter? She rather not know.

- Prepare her, we are going to the castle –Guy smiled wickedly- I am sure you are dying to see your old friend the Sheriff.

Eve closed her eyes trying to control the scream she felt in her throat.

Much ran as fast as he could, which was not too fast but he couldn´t do it any better. Luke was carrying a big bucket full of what looked like water and Much almost crashed into him.

- Much, watch were you are going! – Luke shouted but Much kept on running, looking for Robin. Luke shook his head and continued on his way- This man is like a sack of hammers. I wonder what has gotten into him...maybe there have been news about Allan and maybe Will is returning. That would be good, yes, more than good.

Luke looked at the camp in front of him and rememberd his older brother, the skinny, tall guy that was so angry with the unfairness of their lives and was mad against the sheriff for their mother´s death and was always skulking around and hidding away when there were any new maids in Locksley. Their father used to joke about his lack of courage with women. He said that Will was completely useless with women, and was only happy around wood, so he was going to make him a girl made of wood with which he could practice or else he would have to live alone for the rest of his life. Well, father, in the end he wasn´t that bad with women.

- Robin! Master! – Much was shouting, Robin was nowhere to be found.

- Much, calm down. What has happened? –Little John moved closer to him to find out what was going on.

- Where is Robin? – Was all that Much could say.

Robin of Locksley, best known as Robin Hood, was trying to find peace in the solitude of the forest. His heart was aching, all the time, and he couldn´t rest, not even at night. He had found his Holy Grial, the thing that made life looked better, taste better, feel better and he had lost it. Just like that, in a second she was gone and his heart would never recover. He had loved her, no, wait...he still loved her and he kept on expecting to see her face everyday. But he had were his memories and her ghost.

- Robin, you have to stop this –Marian´s voice came from behind. He didn´t need to turn around. He knew it was not her, just a figment of his imagination.

- Go away- Robin grumbled.

- I am serious, Robin, you cannot keep doing this to yourself- Marian moved in front of him, dressed in white, like the last he had seen her alive- You are too important, you and your gang are the only hope of England.

- England is damned. We have lost the king – Robin sounded defeated. He looked at her- You are not real, you are not here.

- No, I am not here, but you are-She smiled that sweet, warm smile she had just for him- It´s true that I am not real, but I have not died for this, I sacrifice myself so that you could keep on fighting for England, for our people, Don´t you remember? Have you forgotten about your precious people?

Robin fought the tears that he felt forming in his eyes.

- Go away! – He shouted.

- Master! – The voice was a different one this time- Master! Are you alright?

- Much –He looked at his friend- I need a moment, alone.

- But master- Much was too nervous to see the pain in Robin´s face- It´s important, it´s Eve.

- Eve? –Robin decided that maybe this was better, to do something itself of thinking of the past.

- My Eve, the one that helped us when I was in Bonchurch, Gisborne has her –Much explained- The mercenaries are bringing people from other villages, they are using them as slaves, here, in England.

- Slaves? Again? –Robin was outraged.

- Yes, and what´s worse is that Eve helped us, Gisborne has taken her to the castle, you can imagine that she is not there exactly for a welcoming party.

- We will go to Locksley, Gisborne is not there and we will try to take this chance and rescue the slaves- Robin decided.

- Master, What about Eve?- Much was too worried.

- Don´t worry, my friend, we will save her too- Robin flashed a weak smile- Gisborne won´t be killing any more friends of us.

-----------------------

_BBC has said there won´t be more Lucy in Series 3, so I bet we won´t even get a ghost and bringing her fully back to life would be cruel as we won´t get that on the show, so this is my first idea, hope you like it...I miss her too._


	9. The spy and the pigeon

_There are not many reviews but I think there are still people interested in reading this fic, so I will try to finish it, let´s see how it ends. Thanks for the reviews and for reading the story. W/D/A are almost home._

----------------------------------------------

**The spy and the pigeon**

Eve trembled when the Sheriff closed the heavy doors behind him, leaving them completely alone. She was not scared of what most women would be, because she had always suspected that the Sheriff was not particularly interested in women, so that was a relief but she knew how he loved torture and how good he was at it, and honestly she was not that strong or brave. So she kneeled on the floor and pleaded for mercy.

- Now, missy, you do remember who is in control here, eh? Now you call me sir, after you spit on my face –The sheriff cruel smile was shining from the other side of the room- and you might ask yourself, Why did I betrayed such a powerful man? Was it for gold or land? Was it for food? No, no, it was for a good-for-nothing outlaw, a poor that lives in the forest. So, the question is: Should I forgive you because it was all for love? A clue...no.

- Sir, I know I was wrong, but they made me do it, I didn´t want to, sir, but my mother...-She cried desperate.

- La, di, la, di, da...not interested –The sheriff moved to the table and started chosing a blunt knife for what he had in mind- I hear the same boring stories everyday, you could come up with something...let me put it this way, less annoying!

Eve remained silent, her fearful eyes intent on the knife.

- I am too young, I am too old, I have a wife, I have children...all the same boring stories –The sheriff pull her long braided hair to make her look at him- Boring, sad, not working.

- I am too beautiful to die – She said- I could be of use for you.

The sheriff looked interested but faked a yawn.

- He loved me, that man you called a good-for-nothing, he really loved me –She said, a lump in her throat. She hated herself for doing this but survival was the only thing on her mind at that time.

- Good, that is a much more interesting story –He pulled her hair harder, making her scream due to the pain- You learn fast, but I am not stupid either. This time I will make sure your dear mommy is not in danger, I will keep her here, safe with me. So don´t think for an instant that you are going to play your silly tricks on me again, missy!

Eve collapsed to the floor crying.

- What do you want to know? – She asked between sobs.

- Everything, the location of their camp, the names of the people that help them, the place where King Richard is landing and how do they communicate with the Holy Land...Everything. And if you are a good girl, this time, I will let you and your stinky mother live. Deal?

- Deal – She wouldn´t be able to live with herself but at least she won´t be tortured.

Much couldn´t wait any longer. The gang had gone to Locksley, they have freed the slaves and then Little John had insisted on helping them escape back to their villages. Much couldn´t believe it. They were free now, they had been slaves for less than a day, How on Earth have they been able to forget how to get to their homes by themselves? Much was so angry that Robin had decided to send him to Nothingham to try to find out as much information as he could about where they had taken Eve.

- She could be dead by now – Much tried to see through the small openings of the laundry basket where he had hidden himself- I know Robin is grieving but if it had been Marian the one trapped in the castle, he would have burn every stone until she was safe. Well, that was out of line, Marian deserved to be saved, and well, stones cannot burn, but... I need help. How can I rescue her by myself?

Much was sure the cart had stopped so he ventured a look through the lid of the basket. There were two guards and no one else around. The guards were busy talking in a far corner so Much took his chance and climbed out of the basket. He had to be fast and efficient, but he was so nervous he didn´t realize he had a petticoat stuck to his cape.

- You see, you are here, easy as taking candy from a child, not that I would never...Much, focus, Where now? –He tried to hide under a huge barrel that was just there and then she saw her. A skinny guard was carrying her, pushing her with no care or respect. He was calling the other guards, telling them they had to take her to the prison, she was going to be executed.

Much ran and hit the skinny guard with the back of his sword, the guard fall like a tree in the forest and Much took Eve´s hand and told her to run. He knew a way of escape nearby, a small opening Allan had told him about one day. If they were fast enough they could make it and escape before the other guards came looking for them.

- Much –She was trying to say.

- Not now, I am in full rescue mode now –He smiled, they were about to make it- We´ll talk later.

They jumped through the small opening and ended up in a big, huge, pile of fresh horse manure.

- Sorry about...this –Much blushed like crazy, the smell was repulsive. He would have to wash himself a thousand times before preparing dinner tonight.

- Much – she said in a low voice.

- No, no need to thank me, my dear lady, I promised to help you once and I always keep my promises –Much smiles not caring about the odour if she was alright.

- Much –She insisted- You have a petticoat hanging from you cape, just behind you.

Much looked shocked and tried to get a hold of the annoying piece of clothing.

- We should get going –She added- This place stinks.

- Well, yes, that is the plan – Much mumbled.

Much was so proud of his rescue that he didn´t notice the look on Eve´s face. She was sullen and sad, not daring to look him in the eyes. He stopped in the middle of the forest and took out a piece of cloth, an old but clean handkerchief.

- What is that for? – Eve opened her eyes a bit more.

- Protection, yours and ours –Much replied happy- It´s fine, actually, you do not have anything to fear from the lads. They are a nice bunch, not too clean but, you know, loyal.

Eve let him cover her eyes. She was feeling even worse than before, thinking that it was her the one that should be on her guard.

Much lead the way, holding her hand. He was not only proud but happy. She had left a great impression on him last time they´ve met, the memory of her kisses was something that could always cheer him up. Besides the camp was needing a bit of feminine touch now that Djaq was gone. Djaq had not been too feminine but she had brought with her an air of sweetness that he missed. Marian had been their other girl, the one with lovely dresses but she was gone too and they grief was killing them.

- Look what I have found –Much shouted when they reached the camp.

Robin turned around, a grave look in his face, he had a small piece of parchment on his right hand.

-What? What has happened now? I have only been away an hour! –Much forgot all about Eve when he saw that both Luke and Little John were just as sombre.

- It´s from Djaq –Luke signaled the parchment. He was holding one of the pigeons in his lap.

- Are they okay? Is it Allan? –Much was now seriously worried. They were his friends, beloved friends, his brother and sister in arms.

- They are fine, it´s the king –Luke answered as Robin seemed unable to do so.

- This I do not like – Was all Little John said.

------------------

_Tonight I am posting the next bit, but reviews would be lovely to know if I am going in the right direction_


	10. Into the night

_I will stop talking about review for this...but don´t get comfy...please R&R!!!!_

------------

**Into the night**

Porstmouth was not a pretty sight at night but Will´s heart was overflown with happiness, his face was brimming with joy, he was as merry as any merry man could be. Djaq was falling asleep by his side while they waited for Allan to return. The port was a dingy place but it smelled just right, he was back in England, everything was perfect.

- It´s good to be back –He said, holding with one arm all their luggage and using the other to cover protectively his wife-to-be. She was leaning against him and his arm was round her shoulders. She opened her eyes and tried to remain awake a little bit longer. The trip had been a real nightmare. The seasickness had almost kill her, she had thrown up more times than any of the other passengers and her face had been so pale than Allan made jokes about Who was "the pale one" now?

- Are you feeling any better? – Will asked, he had been very worried for her, he had never seen her so weak.

- I am fine –She lied, she had a headache, a terrible need to go to the toilet and she was very hungry. But she was also aware of the need to move and reach Sherwood as soon as possible, The king could already be dead, and if he was alive then, there wasn´t that much time left. She could rest and feel better once the king was back in England- Where is Allan?

- He promise to get us a way of transport –Will answered looking at her, trying to find out how was she.

- He have been gone too long, maybe he is in trouble, maybe we should find him and help him –Djaq could feel the vomit coming up again, so she leaned a little bit more on Will´s side, trying to control her body.

- Not being funny, Djaq but you are no longer pale, now you look more like green –Allan appeared with two horses- Like a frog or something.

- Took you long enough –Will glared at him, his remark was not making things easier- Only two? I thought you were a master thief.

- I have reformed –Allan shrugged his shoulders- Besides I thought she was in no shape to ride.

- I can perfectly...- Djaq stopped in mid sentence to run behind a stand to vomit.

- Sure, whatever –Allan looked away- Shall we get going?

- Allan –Will tried to help Djaq. He kneeled by her side and tenderly moved her stiky hair from her face– Are you up to this, my love? You can tell us.

- Ey, I am a jerk, sorry about the green thing –Allan came closer- It´s okay if you do not feel like riding all night long, I could find us a place to sleep some hours.

- Would you like that? – Will´s concerned look made Djaq smile.

- No, it´s just these long days on the ship, I am fine, really –She put her hood back on pat Allan on the arm- Hope that these two are real horses and not donkeys.

- Ey! I have reformed alright but I am not retarded – He protested.

- Let´s go –Will help Djaq so that they two shared one horse and Allan shared his with the luggage- Let´s go back to the forest.

- Let´s go home –Djaq added circling her arms around Will´s back. She leaned her face on his cloak and smelled deeply. The cloth smelled like him, it was a nice, familiar smell, the fragrance of wood and hard work, the smell of love and confidence, and she loved it, just like she loved everything else about him. She rest her cheek on his back, feeling his breathing and let the ride began. At first she was a bit dizzy, but being so close to him, she let his tranquility calm him. He was pure passion under a sea of calmness.

- Don´t fall asleep –Will whispered, trying not too look back in order to loose his stability on the horse.

- I won´t fall –She promise.

- It´s okay –He smiled- I would go back for you.

- Can you stop that? –Allan shouted- I am right here, you know, with you, trying not to listen to all this romantic stuff, but please, stop it.

- Jealous? – Djaq joked.

- Bored, and honestly, you two together, for me it is still weird – Allan said- I know I wasn´t around a lot last year but coming back and finding all this love thing is still weird.

- Shut up, Allan –Will´s voice was firm

- Whatever, just saying. No more romantic nonsense tonight –Allan replied.

- So, what can be talk about then? - Djaq felt better and therefore teasing Allan seemed like a good idea.

- Whatever you want but love stuff - Allan repeated- dresses, horses, food and what not. I don´t care either way as long as it is no fluffy.

- What do you think is Much planning for lunch tomorrow? - Djaq asked, her stomach was fully awake and making stupid noises again.

- Squirrel!!! -The three of them shouted at the same time.

- But he will swear that it is... -Will continued.

- Chicken!!!- The three shouted again and then all of them laughed.

- Silence! -Will made some soothing noises- We don´t want to attract attention.

- Guys, I have really missed you -Allan grinned at them, a happy tear dancing in his eye.

-------------

_P.S.. KeepingAmused, I have read your last chapter while editing this part, I wasn´t copying your ideas, it is actually a coincidence, funny how great minds think alike...)_


	11. It s raining soup

_Yay! We are back in England, no more Holy Land for a while...now we have lots of things to do, save the king, avenge Marian, find a decent pair of shoes (wait, no, that is what I have to do), Also in my New Year´s list is not telling what will happen next in my fic, so please forgive me for not answering to the question about Djaq...Hope you like it, please R&R._

----------------------------------------

**It´s raining soup!**

Djaq opened up her eyes, it was late, she had dozed off for a while after lunch, they have been travelling for a whole day, the journey could have been faster but they had to use small roads, paths in the middle of strange forest and avoid villages and towns. She was tired, her muscles were aching all over and by the look on Allan´s face, the boys were not doing any better. They were about to fall exhausted on the floor. She batted her eyelids and try to focus on something to remain awake. She had never felt so tired in her entire life. She remembered the first time she came to this country and was amazed at the changes that had taken place since then. Here she was, riding a horse with a man she loved and respected more than anything in the world, riding by the side of a dear friend, the funniest thief of England, no wait, of the whole wide world. She was so scared the first time she was in this island, her heart was full of rage and hate against this pale foreigners that had killed her family and that were now planning to use her as a slave, as an animal. She had been trying to escape all the time. She smelled Will´s cloak again. Now she wouldn´t think of escape, in fact, separating herself from Will was the last thing on her mind. She was happy to be back, in part because this was making Will smile as he use to and in part because she had missed the gang just as much as he had.

Life had a funny way of changing your perception, she had once cried in her sleep in her little cell, wishing to go back to Acre to take care of the pigeons, and now she was crying inside of happiness because she was back in the forest where she belonged.

- Are you alright back there? –Will´s voice made her realise she should talk to them to avoid them from falling asleep- It´s just a bit more, we are almost there.

- I am fine, Will –She said- It is so late, I hope Much has made a huge pot of something, I am hungry.

- That is good –Will was still worried about Djaq´s health, he had never seen her so sick as in the ship- Eating is good.

- Not being funny, guys but getting bored now –Allan was trying to check the forest for guards, lately things have been less than smooth, but he didn´t want to alarm his friends, not just yet. They were tired and Djaq could do with some peace of mind at least for the night, she looked like she had been beaten up and he knew how bad you feel in those cases.

- What you reckon, Should we tell him? – Will moved his head, trying to catch a glimpse of Djaq´s face. He breathed when he saw she was no longer pale and green.

- I am not sure, maybe it is better to wait –Djaq replied thinking about it.

- Oy! mates, What have I said about romantic stuff? –Allan was losing his patience- I am right here, can´t you just wait till you are alone?

- We were not talking about love –Will was getting tired of Allan´s attitude, he had an idea why it annoyed him so much and that wasn´t helping either.

- You see –Djaq added.

- Come on, he is our friend –Will winked at her- I am just wondering if he would fall of the horse when we tell him the news.

Djaq smiled and nodded, that could be fun.

- Allan, you are right –Will started.

- Am I? –Allan raised an eyebrow, what was he talking about? Since when was he ever right? What were they talking about before?

- Yes, my friend you are –Djaq couldn´t control the sniggers, she stopped and waited for Will to tell the good news.

- We want to tell you something, it is a secret but we trust you –Will continued.

- Really? You trust me? Ey!, guys, I am touched, honest, sorry about what I said before –Allan lighten up, his curiosity was so awake that he had forgotten that his back and specially the place where his back ended had been killing him for the last two hours.

- Allan I am happy to tell you that...-Will was unable to continue as a weird rain started pouring on him and the others. It was a salty, disgusting kind of rain, it couldn´t be water, as it was to dense, thick even.

- What now? –Allan shouted- Is it raining soup?

- I hope it is soup –Was all that Will could said when the pouring stopped and he started smelling his cloak and the sleeve of his shirt. He let go of the cloak with a disgusted face.

- I think I am going to vomit –Djaq announced in a whisper.

Will dismounted and offered her a hand when a sudden rustle of the leaves told them that they were not alone. He made a small nod of the head to tell Djaq to remain on the horse, while he readied his axe and signaled Allan to get ready.

- This my friends is an ambush! – Came a merry young voice from behind them.

- Luke! – Will shouted. Luke was so surprised that he couldn´t even move or speak.

- What is this? –Allan dismounted and walked to the boy. Little John came from a nearby bush, smiling and laughing.

- No, really, not being funny here but, What is this? –Allan insisted shaking his cloak disgusted- Smells like hell and I hope it is not what I am thinking or you better start running.

- Will! – Was all Luke managed to say.

- Will! Djaq! – Little John was so happy to see them. Much came running from a slope and stopped when he saw his friends.

- We heard the alarm, sorry to be late...Will! Djaq!- He shouted. Eve had been following him but decided it was best to remain behind this time.

- Ey! I am back too, you know, I am here too, not invisible or nothing –Allan grumbled.

- Will –Came Djaq´s soft voice.

- Sure, my love –He helped her dismount so that she could run to the bushes. He looked at his friends and shrugged his shoulders- Seasickness.

- It is been a long journey –Allan added- And when we arrive instead of trumpets and a banquet we receive this shower of...I rather not know.

- It is mud soup –Luke explained- Mostly water, some mud, you put it all in buckets and hang it from some trees and that´s it.

- And this is your idea of a trap? –Will walked near his younger brother- Mud soup? Is that your best plan? Do you think this will stop Gisborne´s men or made travellers fear us?

- It was a good idea, when I thought about it –Luke defended himself.

- How is this going to make people want to give us part of their money? They will give money because they are grossed out by your soup? – Will was all his frustration on the boy so Little John came in to stop the fight.

- Will –His voice was calm but firm.

- Will, leave the boy alone, he is a nice lad, not the brightest but at least he tried to help –Allan decided it was time to save Luke from the anger of his brother.

- At least I was here –Luke said to Will, his eyes in fire- At least I am loyal to those who need me.

And with that Luke left, scowling all the way the hill. Djaq returned and placed a hand of Will´s arm.

- Let him go, he needs some space, you will talk later –She said.

- How are you? –Will placed one of his hand on top of hers.

- Fine –Djaq faked a smile- Who is that?

Eve was sure that no one had seen her, with all the welcoming shouts and fights, but Djaq had noticed the addition to the group right away, and as soon as she had ended emptying the contents of her stomach she was ready to ask some questions.

- Yes, Who is that? –Allan flashed a wicked grin. Blonds, just what their gang was needing.

Much moved to be in front of her, protecting his lady both from a cranky carpenter, a sick Sarracen and a horny thief.

- She is with me –He announced.

- Wonders never cease –Was all Allan could say.

--------------------------------------------

_It might seem lame, yes, but this series is famous for being cheesy sometimes, you do remember: pepper, Ouch! _

_I love this series!!!_


	12. Who is sleeping in my bunk?

Well, the family/gang reunion goes on that night, action will come soon although I am rubbish with action,...I thought I should warn you...hope you still like it, I am planning to end it this week, more or less, so hope you R&R in order to get inspired. Thanks for the lovely reviews.

-----------

**Who is sleeping in my bunk?**

Robin was more than pleased to see his friends return, he had missed them, specially Will, his right hand. He was fond of Luke, but the younger Scarlett usually was more of a burden than a real help. Will, on the other hand was the man for the job he had in mind.

- Will, Djaq, Welcome back! –He flashed them a real smile, the first one Much has seen in a long time- It´s so good to see you my friends.

- Robin –Will was moved by the look of happyness in his friend´s eyes- We have come to help, Did you receive our message?

- Yes, we did –Robin nodded- We have been working hard, believe me, we have a good little treasure hidden in the woods for the King.

- So, What is it that bothers you? – Will had seen a worried expression in Robin´s face before he had seen them. Something wasn´t right.

- Will, I have missed you, my friend –Robin was so glad to see him, this young man was so intelligent sometimes- It´s the sheriff.

- What has he done now? –Djaq was listening to their conversation while at the same time she was inspecting the small changes that had taken place in the camp. The floor was dirty, there were leaves all over, the roof was definitely in need of a good repair and the weapons were not in the same good condition they used to be. She felt so bad, they should have returned earlier.

- Nothing –Robin raised his hands in the air- Absolutely nothing. Not a thing, his mercenaries are on holiday.

- What? –Allan blinked- I travelled to hell and back and nothing was going on, everything is fine!! I could have stayed.

- No, Allan –Robin´s face became sombre- This is not good.

- Not being funny, Robin, but peace and no killings from the mercenaries are usually good in my book. I thought that is what we wanted, Innit?

- He is planning something –Robin ignored Allan and walked around the same spot on the camp- I know it, but there is no way we can find out what is it.

- We have no spy –Much added silently, he didn´t want to bring that out as Robin´s gaze fell to the floor.

- But now that you guys are here we can do anything –Allan decided it was time to cheer everyone up, he was tired of sad, long faces- But first things come first, Much, Where is your famous squirrel stew?

- It is not squirrel!!- Much replied angrily.

Much and Allan went to shout at each other over the pot, with Djaq following them laughing.

- Robin –Will said, he had no idea how he could help but he was ready to do what he had to in order to be of use. Luke had been right, he had left them when they needed him.

- Will, I need you to go to the villages, find out anything, I need to know what is going on. I have this feeling in my gut –Robin said.

- Sure, Robin, you´ve got it –Will nodded and then he looked at the others, that were getting ready to eat, making jokes about chickens with furry tails and such nonsense.

- Come on Robin, join us.

Robin made a small nod to say he was coming but remained there a little longer, watching his gang, all together again. It was a good thing, he was happy, or as happy as he could get these days.

- You are a fool –She said behind him.

- I told you to go away –Robin didn´t move a muscle.

- And I have a history of not paying any attention to what you tell me to do –She laughed, the sound was like a knife cutting his chest in two, so that his heart was out in the open where it could get wounded.

- Please, go away –He pleaded, closing his eyes for a second.

- I will do that, in time, when you stop needing me here –Her voice was coming nearer- But you still need me, Robin, you know it. The gang is ready, they are only waiting for their leader. No more excuses, Robin, there are no more left. Lead them to victory, save this country, save your people, save our dream.

Robin turned around but she was already gone.

-Robin?- Djaq raised her gaze when she saw him acting strange- Are you alright?

- Happy to see you lads, Much, save something for me –Robin ran to join them, a sad smile on his face.

Luke avoided Will and Djaq during the dinner, he was still angry with his brother and he didn´t like the Sarracen woman. He had never liked her. The first time they´ve met, his father was killed. He knew it was not her fault but then, when he returned for his brother, he was told that Will had lef England to live with her and had not even left him a note. To make things worse, the very first thing Will did when he returned was shout at him and moke his attempts to build a good trap. He was furious. Will was only paying attention to the woman, it was all he care about.

Will was ashamed of his previous behaviour but at the same was worried sick for Luke, so he was not so sure what to say. He ate in silence while Allan told everyone how he had found Will when he arrived to Acre.

- No trousers!!!- Much was shocked.

- He was taking a bath –Allan laughed- I was told to wait because the young master was taking a bath.

- With rose petals? –Much was dying of envy.

Luke rose and went to clean his dish in a corner. Will´s eyes followed him but Djaq´s hand remind him it was best to let his anger pass and then they would talk.

- So, how do you like our new decoration? – Much pass some more bread to a very silent and shy Eve- Eve´s decided that we should have some flowers in here. I think she likes the colours.

- Or maybe she thinks we stink –Allan added.

- She wouldn´t be the first one –Laughed Will, winking an eye in Djaq´s direction.

- We live in a forest! – Little John explained. He couldn´t see why girls were not able to understand that living in the woods usually meant less bathing facilities and that the cold nights and mornings were not making the washing chores any easier.

Eve faked a smile, Djaq noticed there was something strange in her sudden shyness, but, after all she had never met the girl before so she couldn´t really see what she was hidding. Still, she had a feeling that something wasn´t right. Eve had been silent but extremely attentive all night, she fake to be on her world but Djaq was sure that the woman had paid attention to every single word that had been said.

- Tomorrow Allan and I will go to the villages, we will find out what is going on –Will promised after the second glass of homemade wine.

- I hope so –Robin raised his glass, he too was feeling a bit tipsy, although not as much as Allan or Much.

- But for tonight, I just need my bunk –Will got up from the cold floor and looked around. There was someone already sleeping on his beloved bunk- Luke!

- What? –Luke yawned and opened his eyes, he had not been really sleeping, but he didn´t wanted the rest to know that.

- What are you doing on my bunk?

- It is mine now, as there was no one sleeping here when I arrived –Luke looked straight into the eyes of his tired and cranky older brother.

- But...that is my bunk –Will was unable to express himself better, he was so tired and he just wanted things to go back to normal, so he could be in his bunk, where he used to look at the stars. He had designed the camp and he had been very careful to put his bunk in a place where the last thing he could see at night were the stars over his head and Djaq sleeping on the left.

-It is okay –Djaq walked to him- We can both use my bunk.

- But it is tiny and I am tall –Will protested, he knew he was being childish, that he just wanted the bunk because it was Luke who was sleeping on it. On the other hand, two things were true: one, he would not be able to sleep if Djaq wasn´t in his arms, and secondly, he really was too tall for Djaq´s tiny bunk, his legs would get in the way. Besides, the way he had designed the camp, Luke would have a perfect view of whatever he might try to do at night in Djaq´s bunk and that was definitely not an option.

- Come one, it is just for tonight, and we are so tired –She winked at him. There was going to be absolutely no night action in the camp, she was sending him a clear message. Will nodded angrily.

- I am afraid there is another problem –Much said looking at his feet.

- What? –Will couldn´t take any more.

- Djaq´s bunk, well, it is no longer Djaq´s, you see, it is Eve´s now –Much said moving away slowly, step by step, to avoid the carpenter angry look.

- We should have never came back –Will was about to walk out of the camp when Robin decided to start playing the leader again.

- Will, relax, that is an order –He looked at Djaq- We will sort this out tomorrow, right now, use my bunk, is bigger than yours and it will be long enough for Will´s legs, although it won´t be very comfortable.

- That is okay, Robin but, What about you? –Djaq asked worried.

- I will be on guard duty tonight –He smiled at them- It is good to have you back.

-----------------

_Let´s see what happens tomorrow...Will is in spying duty, Djaq in finding out a spy duty and me in reading reviews duty...)_


	13. Wine

_I wasn´t sure about this chapter, maybe I risk it too much by adding someone else to the gang but the more the merrier...or not? Well, anyway, I will focus on my lads and specially on my fav ones...I intend to finish this soon so, wish me luck and R&R, it make me happy )_

-------------

**Wine is not what it used to be**

Robin planned with John which places they should go first to drop some food and medical supplies. Conditions in the villages were worse everyday and their help was not enough.

- Robin, we need more –Little John said categorically in his usual roaring voice- This is not enough.

- I know John, but we have to save money for the ransom –Robin reminded him- The king needs us!

- The poor need us –Was John´s reply, he was more than tired of the king, a man that was always needing help but was not offering anything in return, his country was a mess but he had to go and fight on the other side of the world. He grunted.

- I know, John, I know –Robin patted the shoulder of his big friend.

Much was enjoying a small chat with Djaq while they tried to find something to prepare new medicines. The little magical remedies that Djaq had left in the camp were already finished and Much had been wanting to prepare more for a couple of weeks, specially her ointment for tired feet, that was a lifesaver.

- Much –Djaq started while she picked some berries- How well do you know this girl, Eve?

- Not you, not again –Much was fuming- I was not expecting this from you, specially not from you, who always give people a chance before judging them.

- I am not judging –Djaq replied offended- I was just asking.

- Yes, sure –Much folded his arms- I´ll let you know that I do trust her, she has helped us in the past and she could be killed if it was known that she is with us. She might not be as strong and resourceful as you are or as brave as Marian was, but, she is...she tries...well, she is helping me with the cooking, so, you see, she is fundamental to the gang.

- Good –Djaq was astonished by his reaction and the sudden stuttering. She knew Much well and she sighed before asking the next question- Are you in love with her?

- No –Much was rubbish when it came to lies- Yes. You know I am. I told you I fall in love easily.

- I hope she deserves you –Djaq looked him in the eyes, he was really interested in this girl- I will give her a chance, for you.

Much smiled and hugged her.

- I am so glad you are here. So far we have been going to Mathilda when we were injured but she is not half as good as you and she keeps on treating us as if we were children -Much said- She is a bit weird.

- Mathilda is back? -Djaq asked.

- Yes, she says things are pretty bad everywhere nowadays and that she couldn´t stand her son-in-law, so she is living hidden in Clun- Much helped her with the berries.

Allan was trying to keep up with Will´s pace. For a guy who had been doing nothing but feeding pigeons and taking baths for the last months, the carpenter was quite fit and fast. It fact, he was getting tired just by looking at the way he wanted to do everything at the same time. Will had been moving non-stop since dawn. He had checked on Djaq, and when he was sure that she was okay and that Luke was still angry but safe, he had made Allan eat the quickest breakfast of his life. Then they had visited the villages, disguised as travellers, with their hoods covering their faces. Allan had not liked how closed they got to some guards, specially since most knew him and were anxious to capture him. Gisborne had put a nice price on his head, and according to sir Guy, it was not necessary to bring the rest of the body to get the money.

Yet Will was acting as if he was invincible. He talked and talked with people. Allan had never heard so many words uttered by his friend in the time they had known each other. In the end, Will smiled and signaled him to move along, they were going back to the camp with news.

- Will, come on, mate –He couldn´t even speak, he had to run after the tall carpenter- Give it a rest, we will arrive just fine even if do not run all the way back.

- Move, Allan –Will was restless, he had news and was still worried for his family, both Djaq and Luke.

The gang gathered around them as soon as they arrived.

- So? – Robin knew that the look in Will´s face was a good sign. They were finally going in the right direction.

- There is a monk, with a huge cart or carriage, word is that he is bringing something for the sheriff, something important, guards have been sent to the villages that he will pass on his way to the castle. –Will said proudly- The cart will go through the north road, we have to hurry.

- I could have found that myself –Luke was impressed but still angry.

- No, you couldn´t –Allan patted his friend shoulder- Will is the master in these matters.

- I thought we needed him for the roof –Luke was really bitter.

Will looked at his brother and felt all his anger. He wondered what would be necessary to make his little brother love him as he used to. The pain he saw in his brother made him shiver with remorse, he should have taken better of him.

- No more of that –Robin was not in the mood for such domestic trifles- My gang, to the road!

The monk was not really old, but as he was very fat everyone thought he was older than his age. He had hated the idea of this trip right from the beginning but he was already in enough trouble as it was with his superiors. He had done all the things he shouldn´t do, but well, life is short and you have to enjoy it. He hated the road, the forest, the flies. Then suddenly something fell on his head, it was some kind of disgusting cold liquid. He stopped the cart and tried to cleaned himself.

- What the...? –He was asking when he saw a couple of men walk out of the bushes- Who are you?

- We, my friend, are Robin Hood! – Robin shouted as the rest of the gang surrounded the cart.

- Really? I have heard you were nothing more than a tale told by the mothers to scare their children –The monk laughed- Let me pass and I will pray for you and your sad group of friends.

- We do need prayers, but I think right now we would rather have your barrels –Robin pointed to the barrels in the cart.

- These? – The monk laughed again- You are mistaken, my good friend. These are the finest barrels of wine for the sheriff. I am afraid I cannot let you have them.

- Wine? –Luke looked at Will, who was standing in front of him to protect him- Is that it?

- Not that I don´t like wine but isn´t this a bit lame? –Allan asked Robin, stealing wine was not a bad idea, but it certainly wasn´t going to help the king.

- I want to taste that wine- Will said without revealing any emotion. Robin saw his intentions and smiled.

- Yes, we offer you a deal, if you are telling the truth and there is nothing more than wine in there, my friend here will just try it and then we will let you go to the castle –Robin offered in his best mood.

- How can I know that you will keep your promise? – The monk asked.

- You will have to trust me –Robin moved his hand to let Will know that he should go and try the wine.

- Okay then –The monk went to the back of the cart- You will be disappointed, Robin Hood, I am a terrible sinner, but lying has never been my thing. Here you are my tall friend, a glass where you can try our delightful wine.

Will accepted the wooden cup the monk was offering him and waited. Djaq was ready, with her sword in the air and counting the seconds. The monk pull the lid of one of the barrels, it wasn´t easy but he had mastered the art of opening barrels in his years in the abbey. He opened the lid and looked inside, then he closed the lid and blinked.

- Is there anything wrong? –Robin asked with a grin.

- No, of course not –The monk was sweating- So, tell me, Hood, What could happen to me if I had been lying about the wine?

- Let me see –Will moved him aside and went to open the barrel. Instead of wine there were golden coins and magnificent pieces of jewellry. He grasped a couple of pearl necklages and show them to the rest of the gang.

- It is being a long time since I had some real wine, but I don´t remember that it looked like that –Robin walked closer to the cart- What is your name?

- Tuck, Friar Tuck, but I have to tell you that I had no clue –Tuck was sweating even more than before- I was told it was wine for that pig of the sheriff. I was just following orders.

- Why is the abbey sending him this treasure? – Robin asked.

- No idea –Tuck was being honest and Robin could sense it- Look, I am not a man of the sheriff, I am a man of God.

- Do not worry, we are not going to harm you –Robin looked around- But we will take your cart. You better get back to the abbey, the sheriff won´t be happy with you when he finds out what has happened.

- Do you think this is a new kind of tax? –Djaq asked moving towards the cart.

- No idea, really, it could be. The sheriff did prepare a treasure for the black knights not too long ago but I have a weird feeling about this –Robin answered her.

- Are we really going to let him leave? –Luke continue pointing his arrow towards the fat friar.

- Yes, Luke, lower your bow –Robin ordered- We have no grudge against him and he did not lie to us, so he can go.

- Are you really Robin Hood? – Friar Tuck was now interested in these young outlaws- The Earl of Huntingdon that left his lands to help the poor?

- The very same –Much answered full of pride for his master- He left a comfortable life and a lovely, warm home, nice food too and I lose Bonchurch, which is not as big as Locksley but in its own way, is pretty...

- Much! –Little John was bored of Bonchurch, he just wished the man could get his lands soon, so he won´t be talking anymore about them.

- What? – Much asked hurt

- Shut up! – Was the unanimous cry.

- Okay, I was just explaining him... –Much folded his arms and went to help Will and Allan with the cart.

- If you are really Robin Hood, the one that is helping the people of this county, then I might be of some use after all – Friar Tuck was offering his help and the gang were in need of all the hands available.

- Alright, we will listen to your story and then we will decide –Robin accepted- But I am sorry to inform you that you will have to be blindfolded. Djaq, please, do the honours.

- My, my –Friar Tuck flashed his best grin at her- A lovely lady blindfolding me. And I thought this was going to be a boring day.

Will turned his head when he heard those words, forgetting all about the cart and the donkeys, he left Allan carrying all by himself one of the barrels, consequently the barrel ended up on top of Allan´s right foot.

- Oy! Will, Watch it! – Allan cried- You could have said something before dropping this on me. It hurts!!

- Sorry –Will blushed and helped Allan, but kept a watchful eye on Djaq.

- I might not be your type –Djaq smiled at the friar- after all I am a pagan.

- A woman is always my type as long as she is breathing –He smiled too- I will pray for your soul, sister, but please do not tie the knot so strongly.

- Men, always whimpering –Djaq tied the knot, making sure it would not come off and helped the others.

- Feisty, I like it –The friar laughed.

- Watch it, or you might get acquainted with the axe of one of my friends –Robin advised him in a low voice.

- The jealous type, eh? That is fine, he has nothing to worry about, I have made my vows and I will respect them, but there is no harm in playing a little. – He laughed again- Let´s get going my friends.

---------------------------------------

_I updated tonigh as I promised, I have done a lot of updating lately, so reviews would be a nice way to say you like the fic...)_


	14. A simple ceremony

_I know I have already updated tonight, but I was having dinner and had this idea...hope you like and let me know if you do..._

------------

**A simple ceremony**

Eve was more nervous than before, Djaq noticed that she kept bumping into the boys, or the bunks and that had spilled the water more than four time now. But she had made a promise to Much and was trying to trust her. Nevertheless, she was not going to lower her guard around her.

- So, tell us Friar, How is life in an abbey? –Robin passed him a dish with some of Much´s best stew.

- Boring, boring, and boring –Friar Tuck accepted the food.

- Not being funny here, Friar but I like abbeys –Allan smirked- And I love convents.

- Cheeky fool –the Friar recognize a soul mate in the young man- Yes, convents are much more fun than abbeys. I admit that. But, now, listen to me, lads, and distinguished ladies...

Djaq smiled and Eve almost spilled her water again.

- I want to tell you about my plan –the Friar started talking.

- Eve –Djaq said in a low voice near the ear of the young woman- I need your help.

- Now? –Eve didn´t want to lose the information but was scared of raising the suspicion of the Sarracen.

- Yes, it is a thing, you know, girl´s thing –Djaq was not a very good liar but she tried.

- Right, follow me- Eve went with Djaq to a clearing nearby- So, What is it?

- I was wondering if you could help me find a nice dress –Djaq was struggling to find a good reason to explain why she wanted to make Eve leave the camp.

- What for? I mean, no offense, but you seem to be dressed for combat, and for what Much has told me, you do fight with the other lads –She wanted to go back as soon as possible, with any luck she might hear part of the plan.

- This is a secret, but I know I can trust you. We are the only girls and besides, Much told me that I could trust you –Djaq continued- I am planning on getting married, quite soon in fact, and I will need a dress and some, well, you know, girl things to go with it.

- Married? To Will Scarlett? –Eve´s eyes widened, she had known Will when they both lived in Locksley; back in the day he had not being ver attractive, a lanky teenager with angry eyes and no meat on his bones. She had never given him a second thought. But now she had to admit that the teenager was becoming a handsome man, a strong one although he still had a temper. But, she liked fire in a man.

- Could you help me? –Djaq asked with her most innocent face.

- Sure, we are the girls here, we should help each other –Eve was moved, she had never had a girl friend.

- Yes, like sisters –Djaq decided that maybe this way she would find out the truth and it could also be a way of gaining her loyalty as well.

Robin had noticed what Djaq was doing, he and Will had been the only ones. Much was to interested in the plan and the others were busy listening and eating. Robin had to admit that she was intelligent and there is nothing more attractive than an intelligent woman. Will was lucky. He focused his attention back to Tuck and his smart plan. The friar was going to arrive at the castle, wounded and asking the sheriff to avenge him. He was going to tell them that he was assaulted and robbed by outlaws and that he was a man loyal to the sheriff, ready to do anything to help Prince John. He was going to play the spy in the castle for them. He would inform them of all the news by going now and then to the villages to hear confession and tend the souls of the poor.

- Sounds like an excellent plan –Much was almost dancing, he was so full of optimism.

Robin nodded and went outside to stretch his legs. He passed the new bunk Will had prepared while Much was cooking. It was a bit bigger than John´s and it was situated on the furthest corner of the camp, where the couple could enjoy some privacy. He couldn´t help to feel some envy. He remembered when Marian had shared the camp with them. Those had been good days and he had not enjoyed them enough, not knowing that it wasn´t meant to last.

- Cheer up, handsome –He heard her again.

- Not now –He pleaded- The gang is here.

- They cannot see me –She answered- Cheer up Robin, everything is going to be just fine. You will need your strength, stop punishing yourself with grief. I love you but I can stand this anymore.

- I will lead them –Robin promised- I will protect them, just go now.

Will cleared his throat behind Robin. He had heard the last words but decided to fake he hadn´t. He couldn´t even imagine what kind of hell Robin was living and he rather not find out in his lifetime.

- Yes, Will? –Robin turned around a bit embarrashed- Is there anything you want? I have noticed you have been looking my way all night long.

- Well, actually, there is something I wanted to ask you –Will stuttered a bit, this was harder to say that what he expected- You see, when we were in the Holy Land we decided that we...

- You are going to get married! – Much shouted, he had been spying on them, worried as he was for his master, and curious as he was since his birth- Congratulations, Where is Djaq?

Djaq and Eve entered the camp, surprised to see everyone shouting. John hugged Djaq, almost breaking one of her ribs, he was so happy for them and so proud. In a way, he had always seen them as his children.

- What is going on? –Djaq couldn´t understand men.

- I just told them –Will shrugged his shoulder apologetically.

- So much for the secret –Eve´s voice had an ironic tone. Djaq decided to ignore it.

- Bloody hell –Allan lower his gaze, he was happy for them, of course he was. He had expected this, he knew they had to get married, after all he was sure that they had already done "it", so he had to marry her, but it was still hard. This was the end of his last hope.

Luke was looking at them, surprised and Will didn´t know for sure if he could read more anger in his eyes.

- Luke? –he asked worried. Luke ran to his older brother and hugged him.

- I am so happy –He said- Father would have loved to be here.

- Not being funny, Lukey, you can hug your brother all you like but I am going to be the best man –Allan tried to cheer himself up and hugged Djaq. It was a brotherly hug, innocent and sweet but he smelled her hair and sighed.

- No way, I am his brother –Luke had just found another reason to fight. Will let him go with a grin and then turned back to face Robin. Their leader was probably the only one who wasn´t smiling and congratulating them.

- Robin, we want you to marry us –He said- If that is alright with you?

Robin looked to one side and then to the other. Finally he shook his head.

- I can´t Will –He answered- I wish I could but I can´t.

- Why not, master? –Much was in shock.

- That is okay –Djaq knew that all this wedding talking was probably hurting Robin too much.

- I can´t marry anyone, I am an outlaw –Robin continued, defeat written all over his face- Besides this is no time to marry, we are facing a war.

- There has never been a better reason to marry than inminent death –Tuck said, not knowing the gang´s past history with death and marriages- Maybe, the Earl of Huntingdon cannot marry you, my children, but I have the power and the pleasure to do so.

- Robin? –Will asked him again.

- I can´t Will, please don´t ask me again –Robin just wanted to go away and lick his wounds in solitude.

- Will –Djaw looked at him- Tuck will do, we are here, with our friends, we do not need anything else.

- Then, Why don´t you get married now? I won´t be here tomorrow –Tuck offered raising his cup of homemade wine- This brew is truly repulsive but does the trick.

- Djaq? – Will was pleading her with his eyes, his voice and his whole being to say yes.

- Of course –Djaq got the message.

It was a simple ceremony, as simple as a ceremony could be, but Much cried like it was a huge wedding at the abbey, with flowers and a choir and everything. Even Little John had to wipe a couple of stupid tears.

- Bloody fools –He whispered, wishing them all the luck in the world.

Djaq was dressed as usual, with her trousers and her new tunic. Will was wearing his new cloak and Luke´s favourite green scarf. Allan was by Djaq´s side and Luke by Will´s. Much was howling by the time they said their vows and Robin remained behind them all. He loved his friend but his mind was full of the memories of sand, blood and tears in his throat as he promised to love a woman till death separated them, and death did separated them, so soon, too soon. His heart would never get over it. He wouldn´t let it.

Will looked at his bride, her huge black eyes, full of curiosity for the world, her lips, so soft and delicious. He loved to kiss her, to sleep with her in his arms, to listen to her breathing as she was dreaming. He had already tasted her skin but something was telling him that tonight it would all be different, because now she was his wife, and she will be his wife for the rest of their lives. He leaned over and kissed her, a real kiss, not like the one they have shared in that barn, months ago when she was scared and he was on fire. This time it was truly different, they were both scared and on fire at the same time and they couldn´t care less if anyone was watching. Now they were married.

- You know, I haven´t said yet the part of "you may kiss the bride" –Tuck laughed.

- Well, then, go on –Will broke the kiss.

- You may kiss the bride –Tuck said solemnly and Will didn´t hesitate and kissed her again.

- Will, not being funny mate but she might to breath anytime soon –Allan touched his shoulder. Will turned around and both friend shared a look and then hugged- Good work, take care of her.

-Luke, come here –Will called his brother.

Robin walked towards them, everyone stopped laughing and talking, waiting for him to say something. Robin hugged Djaq.

- Congratulations my friends –He said and he meant it. Djaq was crying and Will offered some wine to Robin.

------------------------

_Too simple? Too fluffy? Too long? let me know...by the way goodnight to you all_


	15. Silent night

_Well, my ceremony has not been very popular, 0 reviews...sniff, sniff, so here is a small piece while I decide how to continue the story, some R&R would be lovely, but, well, thanks for reading. I have just found out I had restricted reviewing thingies, but I have changed that so that now anyone can review, so feel welcome to it..._

-----------------------

**A silent night**

It was a quiet night, well, except for Little John´s snoring, and the wine had not helped in that matter. His bunk was rattled by snores every five seconds. Much´s bunk was just on top of John´s but the good servant was used to that kind of nightly earthquake and barely register it by now, and was in the process of adding his own snores to the daily concert. Luke was sleeping, curled up like a small kitten, a peaceful expression on his young face. His dreams were full of horses and his father sharing some wine with him and his brother.

Eve was not so used to John´s snoring but that had not been the reason why it took her an hour and a half to get asleep. Her dreams were plagued by guilt and remorse. So she kept on turning on her bunk, unable to rest.

Allan had fallen asleep the moment his head had rested on his bunk. He had always had that amazing power to fall asleep even when his heart and his mind were heavy and sad, even when he was a traitor in a strange castle, missing his friend like mad. He had to solve his personal conflict. He was a practical man, a survivor. He loved Will and Djaq and was not ready to lose them both for a love story that was doomed from the start. Those two had shared something from the very beginning. He had seen the sparks between them on that mine, and back then he wasn´t even interested in the girl. Truth be told he didn´t even knew she was a girl, and honestly, boys, no matter how lovely were their eyes, had never been his thing. Besides, back then he was more worried about his own neck, first he had offered himself to pose as a slave, not a wise move, but then later he had swallowed that disgusting root and had been babbling like a fool for days. How could she have noticed him then? Doomed. They have been doomed. Now, the question was: How did Will notice that she was a girl? Interesting question...he might have...no, he wouldn´t, no... Cheeky bastard!

Robin was on guard duty, again, sitting on a rock, not far away. Close enough to check on Tuck, but at a distance to offer Djaq and Will some of the privacy they needed and deserved.

- Why did you refuse to marry them? – Marian´s voice was clear and worried.

- You know why –He answered. In part, he was happy that she had decided to appear. He was starting to worry she might never return.

- No, I don´t -She insisted-They are your friends, it meant a lot to them.

- I can´t, I couldn´t –Robin didn´t want to talk about that, he felt ashamed of his behaviour- It doesn´t matter now, they are already married, but they should have waited.

- A wedding is not all about flowers and dresses –She kneeled close to him- It is about being with your loved ones and with the one you love more than anyone else. Our wedding was beautiful.

- If you say so –Robin looked away, he hated to cry in front of her.

- Robin! –She said angry- It was, it was perfect. Just what I wanted, me and you and our friends. And even the king was there. Just what I have dreamt for that day.

- I guess the sword on your side was not included in those dreams –Robin snarled back.

- No, but you were –She smiled to him- And Much was crying like in my dreams, and it was beautiful. Just like that. You do not understand what the vows mean.

- I do, Marian, I do –Robin lowered his gaze- But I do not understand why you are not here with me.

- I am, Robin –She listened to the sounds of the forest- I am part of your beloved woods now.

Will didn´t want to let go of her arms, he hold her close to him, and waited for her to fall asleep. He saw that the rest were sleeping and moved his head to make sure Robin was fine. He was just there, sitting on a rock, by himself. Will rested his head on his small pillow and sighed. He understood pain, and loss but he was hurt by his friend refusal to marry them. They could have done the ceremony in the Holy Land with Bassam and in that amazing house. But then he remembered his brother and knew that waiting had been the right choice.

- Will? –He heard her voice in a whisper.

- Yes, my love –He leaned closer to her, full of expectation to hear the next words of his wife.

- Stop moving around –She ordered- I cannot sleep if you don´t stay still.

- Sorry, my love –Will was a bit disappointed, well, that shows how marriage did end all romanticism, just like Allan said. He smiled and closed his eyes.

----------

_Now we have two spies, a married couple, a ghost, a big bear that snores, a little brother that is hot but annoying, a best man that wishes he could have been the bridegroom, a servant that has absolutely no luck with women and a Robin that is getting on my nerves...and all for free...you can´t complain_


	16. Smelling a spy

_Thanks for the reviews and nice words, I am updating more today for you guys, you know who you are...thanks..._

**--------**

**It smells like a spy**

Clun had changed more than he expected. It hadn´t been that long since the last time he had been there, giving some coins, food and hopes to the people in the village. But certainly, things were different. Will didn´t like the changes. He shook his head in sad silence.

- I told you, things are ugly –Allan noticed his reaction- Giz is way out of his mind, taxes are killing families and the mercenaries can do whatever they want with the villagers.

- I should have stayed.

- Not that I don´t like you here, but, mate, you couldn´t have changed anything –Allan gave some coins to an old woman. They were waiting. Robin and John had gone to "confess" their sins. Allan had offered himself for the job but as Will had remarked, they could have waited forever till the poor friar had listen to all his "past mistakes".

- It doesn´t smell so bad this time –Luke noticed- Someone is cooking a nice stew. Nicer that the ones we eat, if you ask me.

- Luke –Will shook his head, he was far too young and new to the gang to make jokes about Much´s cooking. If he was not careful he could end up with a nice blow to the head from the attack of a flying spoon one of these days.

- Just saying –Luke shrugged his shoulders. Since he has forgiven his brother for leaving him behind, the Scarlett boys were joined at the hip. Djaq had let them go to the village with a funny look on her face, but she was happy for them. For once she had not complained because she was left behind in the camp. She wanted to rest a bit more, she had been not her usual shiny self for the last days, in fact, since their trip back to the forest she had been feeling funny. She didn´t want to add a new worry to the pile of problems they had to handle, she was sure it was nothing more than the flu and ignored it, but resting a bit would be lovely.

- Not being funny here, but the boy is right –Allan sniffed around- It seems pretty good.

Robin and Little John waited for the last villager to leave the small chapel. They were disguised as old women, covered by a cloak and walking slowly. There were guards at the door and they knew they had to be careful not to risk it. It was not just their lives that were in danger, but also that of the friar and they knew that Gisborne would be happy to punish the whole village if Robin made a fool of him once more.

- Have you come here for confession? –Tuck asked to the huge old woman that was kneeling on the other side of the wood panel.

- Confessions I do not like –John replied.

- Good to see you my friends –Tuck was relieved, he had been waiting for them- I was just wondering about the size of this magnificent woman.

- Tuck, there is not much time –Robin urged him- Have you found out anything? The guards have been raiding the woods looking for the barrels all week long.

- I know, that little man was furious, more than that –Tuck shook his head- He shouted and spat all over the place, very disgusting. Yes, very. He didn´t trust me at first, which is logical but he ignores me now, I am no threat to him, and I am free to wander the castle.

- So? –Robin was in a hurry.

- The money was meant to be stored in a special chest the sheriff has under his bed. He and other black knights are collecting all the taxes and money to send it to Prince John.

- For what purpose? Why does he need so much money? – Robin asked.

- For the king –Tuck answered.

- That is the official reason, they keep saying that the money goes to pay the war, but the war is over –Robin was not pleased.

- No, listen, Robin –Tuck continued- The prince knows about the king, he knows that Richard is prisoner in Germany and is trying to pay to get his brother killed.

- What? – Robin almost shouted- How could he know? The king has sent no messages to England, we know it thanks to Saladin. It is still a secret. Not even the Queen Mother knows it. We were planning on sending her a message with the money.

- I know, you told me –Tuck said- I found it strange myself so I kept my ears open and I think, Robin, that you have a spy.

- A spy? –Robin repeated.

- Traitor! – John said angry.

- Yes, the sheriff knows about the ransom and that you are trying to pay for the king to return home, I have heard him and Gisborne laughing about it. They want the money to convince the germans to kill Richard instead of releasing him.

- A spy – Robin felt sick. Not again, not this now. He couldn´t take it a second time around.

- Robin –Little John wanted to leave as soon as possible.

- So, tell me, How is the young couple of love birds? – Tuck asked.

- Chirping all day long –Robin nodded toward John- Thanks friar for the information. Be careful.

- Happy of being useful. You better go now my friends, I will try to find out more this week. God bless you.

Robin and Little John walked back to the centre of the village with a heavy burden in their hearts. This was really bad. Not only the king was in great danger but a spy. Robin didn´t need to read minds to know what John was thinking.

- Robin! –Luke said running to them.

- Oy! Watch it Luke! You might have shouted to the guards where were are –Allan said. He noticed John and Robin were looking at him in a weird way, he didn´t like it.

- Robin, the sheriff has allowed the people to hunt –Will explained

- Really? –Robin knew that hunting was punished with lossing a hand or your life.

- Yes, I know that sounds good but wait till you listen to this –Will continued- They are only allowed to kill pigeons, as many as they like.

- Pigeons? –Little John asked.

- Of course, pigeons –Robin was now sure they had a spy, someone has told the sherif how they were communicating and now the pigeons were paying the price- Where is Much? We are leaving.

Much had been waiting patiently at the door of the small and dingy cottage of Eve´s mother. She had asked to join them so that she could come to see her mother. Much couldn´t refuse her that and he was waiting like a gentleman for her to come out. The first visits he had wanted to come and be with them but Eve had said that it was better for her to be alone with her mother, so they could talk and, besides, her mother would be alarmed if she saw a man with her, as they were not married or anything. So Much had accepted to stay outside. Eve closed the door of the tiny cottage and faked a dry smile at him.

- Is everything alright? –Much didn´t seem to notice that.

- She is old and sick, but fine –Eve lied, her eyes to the floor.

-------------------

_Like it or not here we go, getting very close to some action...or at least I hope so...sorry, not too much wedding night action, I know, but this is a BBC family-friendly series...lots of kisses yes! but the camera moves away when major stuff goes on_


	17. No more pigeon stew

_Love the reviews and I am inspired so prepare yourselves for update time...Hope you like it..and of course R&R, if you do I will update sooner... thanks for reading_

_---------_

**No more pigeon stew**

Djaq had not felt this bad in a long time, since she had been trapped in that cage with the other slaves, with no fresh water, no decent food and no place to wash, she could remember the smell and it wasn´t helping. She felt dizzy, her stomach was upside down and her head was throbbing. She was kneeling by the stream in the woods, trying to clean herself from the last time she had been sick. It had to be food poisoning, she was sure of that. The stew tasted so strange, if fact, it had been tasting weird the last couple of days. Much had said something about a new ingredient, she could remember him saying it but was not sure what that novelty was.

- I am going to kill Much -She gritted her teeth when she tried to get on her feet when the dizziness made her stumble and was about to fall in the small stream when a strong hand saved her just in the nick of time.

-Watch it! -Came Allan´s voice. She turned to see him- What is going on?

- Nothing, I just...I just...my foot slipped -Djaq was really bad at telling lies and an expert in the matter, such as Allan, could smell a lie kilometers away. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

- Really? -He asked helping her to sit a trunk- Not being funny, Djaq, but you are a rubbish lier. Honestly, you wouldn´t last a second as a swindler.

- Good thing then that I am not interested in your area of expertise -She tried to control the need to vomit again. She would hate herself if she ended up vomiting on Allan´s shoes, and he wouldn´t be exactly thrilled either.

- Djaq, look, I am your friend, I just want to help -Allan stopped smiling- I have noticed that you are not well. How can I help?

- It´s nothing, really -She assured him- Just food poisoning. Much´s stew.

- I reckon that could kill a horse -Allan nodded in agreement- You just have to get used to it again.

- Yes, that´s it -She looked at him with pleading eyes- Do not tell Will. Promise me.

- No -Allan was intrigued- I won´t, you know I can keep a secret. Well, not really, unless it is important, but if you want me, then I will.

- Allan -She insisted.

- Oy! -He helped her get on her feet- I won´t, but tell me why not.

- I don´t want him to worry, he worries too much -She breathed and was happy to see that her stomach was doing better.

- That is true -Allan held her a little bit longer, it felt right to have her in his arms- He has taken this job of being a husband too seriously for such a young guy. I mean, no offense, of course but he is starting to annoy me. Not being funny, but he if he calls you "wife" again instead of just Djaq, I will strangle him.

Djaq smiled and hugged Allan. He was too careful not to touch her skin, he was trying to get over this woman, he didn´t need any new temptation coming his way.

- Thank you Allan -She whispered.

- That´s okay, but don´t go falling in love with me now, it´s too late for that -Allan joked releasing her.

- I love you Allan -She started walking towards the camp- I love you all, I have always loved you.

- If you just knew -Allan´s face was serious for a brief second before his usual grin returned and he followed her.

The rest of the gang were arguing by the time Allan and Djaq returned.

- I have found her -Allan announced- She was cleaning stuff in the stream.

- Are you alright? -Will asked moving closer to her.

Djaq looked at Allan and answered:

- Sure, What is going on?

- We have a spy -Little John shouted looking directly at Allan.

- What? Me? -Allan asked offended- Look guys, I know I have made mistakes in the past but I´ve reformed, I have been one of the good guys since I went to save you from the mercenaries. You can´t be serious. It is not me.

- How can we be sure? -Much yelling louder than John- Once a traitor always a traitor. You sold us for money.

- Yes, your blood money -Will couldn´t believe it, he was outraged by the fact that his best friend has betrayed them for a second time.

- Look guys, as I was saying, it is not me -Allan defended himself- I have been in the Holy Land and travelling with the Scarletts, and since then I have been here, with you, fighting the good fight.

- He is telling us the truth -Djaq decided to defend him, she was sure Allan was not the spy.

- Besides there are new faces around here that should not be free of suspicion -Allan added.

Luke raised his head surprised.

- Luke? Are you accusing my little brother? -Will was shocked.

- Not Luke -Allan rolled his eyes and then he pointed his index finger towards Eve, that was trying to hide herself in the kitchen.

- Eve? -Now it was Much who was shocked- How dare you? Eve has done nothing wrong, she was almost hanged for helping us, besides she has never left the camp.

- Really? -Allan was desperate to find a way to prove his loyalty, because this time he was innocent and that was a first.

- Yes, I am sure, she has been by my side all the time. She has been here, or in the woods with me or visiting her mother, and I have always been there too -Much added- You are jealous, that is what you are.

- Jealous? -Allan didn´t understand that last bit, he glanced at Djaq but she just shrugged her shoulders.

- Yes, because she likes me, so you think there has to be something wrong, but the only thing that is wrong around here is you -Much folded his arms.

- Traitors we do not like -John was so angry he could have shaken Allan to his death.

- Robin, you can´t believe that -Allan searched the face of their leader- You know it is not me. I wouldn´t, well, yes I did once, but not twice, I am not that twisted.

- I have to think about it Allan -Was all Robin said.

- So, What now? Are you going to send away again? -Allan was hurting just by thinking about it. This was his family he didn´t want to be alone again.

- I am thinking away for good -John grunted.

- No, John -Robin´s voice was harsh- We are not sure this time, so we will wait. Right now, we have other important matters to deal with first. Will, I need a place to keep Allan under surveillance. He will remain here, where we can see him. That way we will know if the spy is living among us.

-Robin...-Djaq started- I can vouch for Allan.

- Djaq -Will looked at her, surprised at her.

- Not now, Djaq. Come on lads, we need a plan -Robin signaled John to keep Allan where he was until Will designed a small prison for him.

Some hours later that night...

Allan was sitting, surrounded by trunks and logs in his small cell. It wasn´t that bad, compared to the dungeons in the castle. He had been in worse places. He was feed, there were no tortures, besides the dish of stew and he could see his friends talking around the fire. But he was angry, because he hadn´t done anything and he should have been trusted and he should have been invited to that fire.

- Djaq, you are not eating -Will noticed her plate was almost full, he wondered if she was too upset with what had happened with Allan.

- This tastes funny -She answered and looked at Much.

- Well, it is this new thing I have been trying -Much confessed- As you were always making fun of my "chicken" stew, well, I decided to try other possibilities.

- Please, don´t tell us that this is actually squirrel -Luke made a face looking at what was left of his dinner.

- No! I do not cook squirrels! -Much shouted- It is something like chicken, but smaller.

- Let me guess, pigeon -Robin said amused.

- Well, yes -Much looked at his shoes, suddenly he found them very interesting.

- Pigeon!! -Djaq was disgusted.

- Not Lardner or any of his friends -Much explained quickly- But the pigeons were very cheap at the market in Clun.

- No wonder I was feeling queasy -Djaq commented- Much, no more pigeon stew

- Wife, have you been ill again? -Will asked worried. Allan sniggered in the distance, this lad was never ever gonna learn

------------------

_Disclaimer: no real pigeons were damaged in any way in the writing of this fic. I can´t say the same about the squirrels._

_Poor squirrels, poor Allan, poor me if there are no reviews..._


	18. Greek fire!

_So here we go again, the end is near my friends, hold steady...R&R as usual and thanks!_

_I am loving your reviews so this is a very long one...hope you like it_

-----------

**Greek Fire!**

Eve had tried not to be seen to much after the terrible discussion between the members of the gang. She felt bad for what had happened to Allan, but she was not going to confess anything, least of all the truth. She was sure Allan knew it was her, and also had doubts about Djaq, that woman was too smart for her own good. But Djaq had not said anything and Eve had avoided all eye contact with her. She needed to get out of that camp as soon as possible. She had tried to stop this nonsense a couple of times already but Gisborne was mercyless and had laughed at her.

- If you want your mother back you will tell me something better -He had said.

She needed something good and she had not much time left. So she braced herself and joined the others by the fire, sitting a little behind them and close to Much. The poor man had smiled at her and she had felt like if that smile was a knife stabbing her in the heart. She was a traitor, she was a monster, but she had to survive.

- So, What is the plan? -Will asked again, after he was sure Djaq was okay. She had refused to eat anymore of the stew and had contented herself with her part of bread and Will´s. He had been worried for her for days now, but had decided not to bug her too much about it. Allan was always making fun of his dedication to her and he didn´t want to be one of those annoying husbands, always making questions and suffocating their wives. Nevertheless, he knew something was going on.

- We need that chest, we need the money the sheriff has collected to kill king Richard -Robin explained- We need to cause a diversion, make them leave the castle as unguarded as possible, then Tuck will be able to steal the chest from under the sheriff´s bed and will bring it to us.

- But that will be dangerous for him -Djaq said- He is not a fighter but a friar, and a fat one.

- She is right -John nodded in Djaq´s direction- He will need us.

- If we make enough racket it should be fine -Robin thought about it- Most of the guards know all of our faces by now, it would be too risky to get someone else inside.

- They don´t know me -Luke volunteered. He raised his hand while Will tried to make him lower it.

- No -Was Will´s reply.

- Come one, older brother -Luke insisted- I won´t be in danger, I will get a job as a servant in the castle and I will wait to help Tuck escape. Easy.

- Luke, thanks, your offer is welcomed but bear in mind, this is dangerous and not easy -Robin said- You will get that job but you have to listen to your brother, he means well and knows the dangers.

Luke looked at Will and nodded.

- I will make you proud -Luke said. Will was thinking that he was already proud of him, but decided not to said it aloud. Somethings do not need to be said.

- What kind of racket? -Much ended his last crumb of bread- What shall be do to keep the guards entertained?

Robin had just half a plan, but he looked at Djaq and she smiled brightly, because she had read in his eyes the answer to Much´s question.

- As a friend once told me -She said- To explain the trick spoils the surprise.

- Okay lads, time to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow -Robin got to his feet and walked towards Allan.

- Robin, listen, it wasn´t me -Allan tried again- Man, you have to trust me.

- I am tempted to trust you, Allan, but stay here. It´s for your own good -Robin said in low voice. Allan accepted, resigned to the fact that he was going to pass the night sitting on a rock, far away from his bunk and the fire. Bugs were going to have a party with him. He closed his eyes and waited, there was nothing else he could do but wait

_The next morning..._

Djaq brought some food to Allan, he had been uncharacteristically quiet after trying to convince the others to free him all night long. No one had been able to sleep, therefore there were lots of cranky faces and even Much was moody. Allan had tried everything to get out of the cage, but Will had made an excellent trap, he had punched it, thrown kicks at it, but nothing had worked. As the night got colder and colder he had started to plead mercy, to make jokes, to offer money, and finally he was so angry he had just shouted. If he was not going to sleep, well, then nobody else should.

- Feeling better? -Allan raised his blue eyes and searched her face. She really looked tired, he was ashamed of not letting her sleep. Earlier that morning, when the Scarlett boys had left to go to Nothingham to get Luke a chance to find a job in the castle, Will had been very worried for her. Allan knew Will was angry with him because he had not let her sleep but, nevertheless, the carpenter had walked to his side to check if he was alright. Allan had feigned to be asleep. Will had made sure the trap was strong enough, after the incidents of the previous night, he had checked that Allan was not injured and had finally left some bread by his side. Allan had been touched by this.

- Sleepy -She admitted- Did you have fun last night?

- It wasn´t funny -Allan scowled- I am not a spy, well, not this time, anyway.

- I believe you, Allan A. Dale, and I suspect Robin believes you too -She whispered next to him. His face brightened when he heard that.

- Be patient -And with she left.

- Easy to say when you are not here, sitting on the same rock for hours, with bugs living in your underwear, and let´s hope they do not decide to explore any new territories -Allan started eating- I can´t be patient, I need to move, I can´t feel my left foot.

- I thought you said it was your right foot -Much said passing nearby.

- True, I can´t feel my feet, -Allan started shouting again- I can´t feel my feet! Get my out of here!

- Is he never gonna stop? Never gonna get tired? Can´t he lose his voice? -Much complained when he joined the others on the other side of the camp.

- I can make him lose his voice -John volunteered.

- That won´t be necessary, John -Robin grinned and pointed to the small map he had constructed on the floor, with the castle and the main streets of Nothingham- So here is the plan, listen carefully.

Eve stopped washing the table where Much had cooked breakfast and paid attention.

- Here, and here, these are strategic points, official buildings but not protected by the mercenaries as there is no money in them. The streets that lead to them are narrow but full of passeways, perfect for a last minute escape and confusing lots of guards -Robin continued, while the others listened- We can put charges in these buildings to distract the guards. The sheriff won´t be expecting us so we can create racket and lure him out of his castle.

- How are you planning to create that amount of racket you keep talking about? -Much asked.

-That´ll be Djaq´s part -Robin flashed his best grin at her

- How? -Little John had no clue how a tiny Sarracen woman could distract guards in two different points of the city at the same time.

- Greek fire! -Much realised- That is the trick you are planning to use.

Eve almost gasped, there it was again, the greek fire. This was good, excellent. Just what she needed to free her mother. Gisborne and the sheriff had gone mad when they lost that damned ledger the last time, and she could gain her freedom by giving them what they wanted so badly.

- We do not like Greek fire -John said angrily.

- That is okay, because this is Sarracen fire, much better -She smiled.

-But, there is something I wanted to ask you, back in that barn, but with death at the door and all that I forgot -Much said- Robin threw the ledger into the fire, How can you...?

- She rescued it -Robin answered- Have you got it with you?

- No, but I don´t need it anymore -She replied- Back in Acre I worked with the formula, and I have improved it. It is all here, in my head.

- Good -Robin was pleased- As soon as Will returns, he must prepare barrels, and you, Djaq should start with the "Sarracen fire" now. There is no time to lose, Tuck is risking his life for us. John, you will transport the barrels with Much and Djaq and help her with them in the points I have mentioned. Will and I will help Luke and Tuck.

-What about me? -Asked Allan

- Shut up! -Much answered, then after he realised but he had just said, he gazed at the others- It feels good to be able to say that, and not being at the receiving end, for once.

- Let´s move, lads -Robin urged them.

- Robin, I must go to Clun, to see if I can get some ingredients -Djaq said- Much told me Mathilda is there, she could help me.

- Good, then go, be careful and return as fast as possible -Robin accepted.

- Can I go with you? -Eve asked.

- To the village? Why? -Djaq was not too pleased, her plan had been to go and buy some ingredients but also to visit Mathilda, because she needed the expertise of the woman to answer her a question about her health. A question she wanted to keep secret from the rest of the camp.

- I want to see my mother, she is so ill and I only go when Much takes me to Clun. I could go with you, that way you won´t have to be alone -Eve answered.

- That is a good idea, you could talk and be friends -Much was delighted. Djaq wasn´t so happy, she looked at Allan, who was shaking his head, telling her not to go, and then she nodded.

- Let´s get going then -Djaq said and the two women left the camp together.

- Well, so, now -Much asked Robin- What shall be do?

- Robin! Robin! -Came the voice of Will, he was running towards them.

- Will, What has happened? -Robin asked surprised- Is it Luke?

- No, Luke is fine, I left him in Nothingham, safe, in the house of some friends. Robin, I came running as soon as I found out. The spy, the spy told Gisborne about Tuck -Will couldn´t speak, he was breathless- The spy told them about the friar, the sheriff has locked him in the dungeons, they are going to hang him tomorrow, at dawn.

- What? - Much was shocked, Robin remained silent.

- You know what that means? -Will asked Robin- Before yesterday the friar was safe, nobody knew he was our spy, and then, last night he was made a prisoner.

- What does that mean? -Much was so nervous.

- The spy told Gisborne about the friar while we were in Clun -Robin explained.

- Oy! Guys! I was with Will the whole time. Tell them Will, I was always with you and Luke, I couldn´t have told them anything -Allan shouted.

- It´s true -Will agreed- I never lost sight of him.

- I knew he was not the spy -Robin nodded and let Will free Allan.

- Then, who is the spy, master? -Much was starting to feel sick, maybe the pigeon stew hadn´t such a good idea.

- Where was Eve yesterday, when we went to Clun? - Robin looked directly at Much´s eyes.

- Surely, master, you can´t be serious, she is...-Much started.

- Much! this is serious! A man can die tomorrow -Robin shouted.

- She went to see her mother, as she always does, nothing more than that -Much answered.

- This mother of hers, has she got a huge house? -Robin asked- Was there anybody apart from her mother in there?

- How could I know? -Much asked and then he realised what he had just said and turned pale- I have never been invited inside...Master...I am so sorry. Allan, please do forgive.

Allan was paler than Much as he stuttered: Djaq!

------------------------------------

_Disclaimer: No reviews were damaged in any way to write this fic, so you can leave your reviews here with me and I will take good care of them...)_


	19. It s a trap!

_Thanks again for the reviews, they are great ...R&R and hope you like it. No more pigeon torture in this one, and no squirrels for the same reason...it is getting more and more complicated to write this fic, with normal life starting again, being tired and all that, but I promised I will do my best to finish it..._

------------------

**It´s a trap!**

Djaq probably didn´t trust her, but she had been polite with her all the way down to Clun. She had always been polite and it was obvious she was a kind woman. In a way, Eve wished they could be friends, and that she could be part of the gang. They were nice people, fighting for the right things and she felt like a rat betraying them. But she had to save her mother, after all, it was her fault she was in the dungeons of the castle. She knocked on the door of the little cottage and waited, hoping that there was nobody inside, so that her betrayal could wait till the next day. She was sweating, a cold and sticky sweat of remorse. She had her doubts before but now she was pretty sure, specially since Djaq had shown a great interest in visiting Mathilda on her own. That had been useful for her but has also confirmed her suspicions. Djaq was hiding something, and she knew what it was. She had noticed the way she moved and now she was sure.

- Come in, my dear -Came a clearly masculine voice. She stopped breathing for a second and then opened the door.

Inside the tiny cottage there was only a table and two chairs, one was already been used by none other than Sir Guy of Gisborne, all in black leather, with a black scarf around his neck. Dark circles surrounded his eyes, showing that the man had not enjoyed a good night sleep in a long while.

- Have you got anything for me? Anything tasty? -Gisborne asked.

- Yes, I do -She stuttered- But first, my mother...

- What about her? -Gisborne was losing his patience easily these days.

- I need to see her -She pleaded- I have not seen her all this time, she is old and sick, she needs me.

- Heart-breaking but no -Gisborne smiled- Unless you have something really tasty, in which case, you will see her, but only after hearing it.

- No -She refused- I need to see her now.

Gisborne got up and kicked the chair out of his way.

- Now! -Gisborne yelled- Tell me now or I´ll kill you, right here, and then I will throw your corpse at your mother´s feet.

Eve started sobbing, she was so scared. This man was more than capable of doing what he was saying. He used to be cruel but now he was a true monster. Everyone was scared to cross him, he was the worst master anyone had ever had in that part of the country in a very long time.

- The greek fire -She said between sobs- Is that good enough for you? Would that be enough?

- Greek fire? -Gisborne looked interested- Go on. I am intrigued.

- My mother -She insisted.

- You´ll see your mother, today -He promised. A wicked spark shined in his eyes.

- They have Greek fire -She added- They are planning to use it to rescue the friar.

- When? -Gisborned asked moving closer to her, a hand on his sword, getting ready to strike.

- Not sure, I think tomorrow, or the day after, I am not sure. They still have to prepare the Greek fire and I have no idea how long that takes -She said, eyes to the floor, ashamed of what she was doing.

- How are they going to prepare Greek fire? Do they have the ledger? -Gisborne asked very close to her this time.

- Yes and no -She replied.

- Make up your mind -Gisborne was tired of this game- If you bring me ledger I will free your mother, this very evening.

- You promise? -she raised her eyes, full of hope.

- I give you my word -Gisborne grinned- Now, Will you bring me the ledger?

- I can´t -She remembered.

- Your mother´s life isn´t worth it? She is very sick, you know, has been coughing blood lately -Gisborne said.

- Really? Have you sent for a physician? -She was worried sick, her poor mother- I can´t bring it to you, not because I don´t want to, but because they don´t have it in the camp no more. They left it in the Holy Land.

- Then, How are they planning to prepare Greek fire? -Gisborne was really close now. She could smell the leather, it made her sick, the whole thing was making feel so sick, she was sure was about to vomit.

- The woman, the Sarracen woman -Eve confessed, tears in her eyes- She know how to prepare it.

- Well, then bring her to me and you will have your dear mother -Gisborne proposed. His hand caressing the sword

- I can´t -Eve shook her head- She is too smart.

- You can be smarter -Gisborne was already bored of this woman- Bring her to a clearing in the forest, alone, and I will do the rest.

- No, please, anything but that -Eve pleaded on her knees- One thing is information, but this is...murder.

-Eve! -Djaq called out, she had finished her errands and was looking for her companion, they must return as soon as possible, there was so much too do and she needed to talk with Will, alone if possible, she couldn´t wait- Eve! Are you done?

- Who is that? -Gisborne went to look through the curtains - Well, it seems to be our lucky day. Tell her to come in.

- No! -Eve grabbed his legs- You can´t take her with you, she has done nothing wrong.

- I don´t care -He replied pushing her away- Tell her to come in! It´s an order!

- Please! -Eve was in tears- She is with child!

- Then we will have to take extra care with her -He grinned- Don´t worry, I am good with children.

Eve shouted and lunged herself at him, throwing him to the floor. She tried to move fast but his sword got on the way. With a cry of pain, she opened the door and ran towards Djaq.

Djaq was surprised by the sudden noises and then she saw Eve, all covered in blood coming at her with tears in her face.

- Run! -She was shouting- Run! It´s a trap!

Djaq couldn´t let Eve there, she was lying on the floor, dying. So she kneeled by her side and tried to carry her away but she was too heavy and Djaq was not as strong as Little John. Mathilda had appeared on the other side of the village, alarmed by the noise and saw with a heavy heart how Gisborne men surrounded the brave Sarracen woman. She wanted to do something but was scared, not that long ago she had almost died drowned because she tried to help.

- She is dying -Djaq said, trying to hold Eve´s head close to her chest. The young woman was pale as the white linen hanging near one the closest cottages. Her life was slipping away, each breath seemed to be the last one. Her eyes, half-closed were not able to focus on Djaq´s face.

- Sorry -She mumbled the word with her last breath.

A silent tear escaped Djaq´s eyes. She had known all along that Eve was the spy, but nobody deserved such an unfair death. She was young, she could have changed. Djaq cried for her, but also for Much, his heart would be shattered. She just could hope that this betrayal won´t make him as bitter and sad as Robin. Marian´s death had left them broken, this could be the last straw. She sighed, she was outnumbered, and she couldn´t risk a fight, not now.

- I promised her that she would see her mother today -Gisborned laughed in fron of his men, proud of himself- And I was true to my word.

Djaq looked at him, she hated him so much. He had always been cruel, an animal in the worst sense of the word, because there were animals that were true and honourable, while Gisborne was nothing but a hound, the stray dog flapping his tail hoping to get something in return.

- You see, I was true to my word -Gisborne forced her to stand up, his hand grabbing her by the throat, pulling her mercilessly- Her mother died weeks ago, in the dungeons, and now, they will be able to see each other in the beggars´ hell.

Djaq was forced to leave Eve there, on the floor, her blood staining the dirt. She let the guards tied her hands and Gisborne ordered them to put her on the prisoners´cart. Mathilda watch how the cart was taken to Nothingham and then ran to the forest. Robin had to know this as soon as possible.

_----------_

_P.s.: I have just read Panes of Glass and it is so good, and written with such detail, vocabulary and so beautiful that I am feeling useless at fanfic writing, worst of all, I read the author´s profile and she is not even English...I have to improve my writing English skills so, maybe next update will take a bit more...or maybe not, depends if tomorrow I still feel useless or just hungry when I wake up...Great fic, even if it is A/D, which is not my ship but, still, beautiful!!!_


	20. English fire!

_Thanks guys as usual..._

_Warning: I know some of you won´t like this part too much, but there is way too much anger bottled up in that forest, and they are facing a crisis, so the normal thing would be to have some weird reactions...you´ve been warned...runs away and ducks the flying spoons of the angry Will´s fanbase._

-------------------------

**English fire!**

Will heard Allan´s cry but didn´t understand why he was calling her name. He turned around, expecting to see her there, maybe falling or something like that, but she wasn´t around. In fact, now that he had time to check his surroundings, she was nowhere to be seen.

- Where´s Djaq? - Was the logical question. Something was wrong, very wrong. He just suddenly knew it. She had looked so defenceless this morning, with dark circles under her eyes, but she had acted like nothing was the problem. The strongest woman he had ever known.

- No -Much was in denial- She wouldn´t, no, never, she wouldn´t hurt Djaq. You don´t know her, she is not like that. I am sure there is a perfectly normal explanation to all this.

- You don´t know her either, Much -Allan was getting his sword from his bunk, while the others did more or less the same- What other explanation is there? She was talking to her mother about our plans and suddenly Gisborne passed by and hear it all. Not being funny here, mate, but grow up. She is the spy. Beind there, done that.

- She is not like...-Much stammered.

- What? Like me? -Allan wanted to punch something or someone and Much was almost begging for it.

- She I did not like -Little John was ready, his staff in his hand.

- I know it sounds strange, but I do know her -Much continued trying to defend her- She sang this song to me once, she was so sweet and sad...she couldn´t, she wouldn´t...

- Much -Robin rolled his eyes, and raised his arms. That man was too naive to be real.

- This is not funny, Much, not funny at all -Allan was nervous and couldn´t stand still for a second- We should be heading for Clun.

- Wait! -Will said, his voice low, he had the weirdest lump in his throat, he was not able to talk. Fear was gripping his heart with iron claws.

- We go to Clun! -John ignored the carpenter.

- Robin, I had no idea, really -Much turned to Robin- Master, I wouldn´t, and I still think that she wouldn´t

- Ey! I did it, and I know there are many more reasons that the ones you think you know to become a spy -Allan said.

- Wait!!! -Will´s cry was loud and even the birds in the closest trees were startled and stopped chirping- Where is Djaq? Can someone tell me where is my wife?

- Will, look, mate -Allan placed a hand on his shoulder- We are gonna solve this, I promise, and she will be alright.

Will shrugged the hand away and grabbed his axe.

- Where is she? -His voice sounded dangerous.

- She went to Clun, with Eve -Much explained, his head low, his heart shedding tears.

- No time to lose, lads -Robin urged- We have to stop her before she informs Gisborne of our plans.

- If she hurts Djaq...-Will left the threat there, hanging in the air. Allan was astonished by this angry Will. Much tried to avoid the carpenter eyes. He might have been a bit smitten with Eve, but Djaq was family so he was more than ready to hurt anyone to protect his friend.

The gang started running towards Clun, there were not too far from the village when Robin saw a figure crouching near a big trunk. It was a woman, she seemed to be in need of some help, as she was dragging something by herself and it seemed to be a huge thing. He felt tempted to offer his help but there was so much at stake. Nevertheless he went in her direction. When he was getting closer he recognized the woman. It was Mathilda and she was dragging what looked like a corpse, wrapped up in an old blanket. His heart skipped a beat. That couldn´t be...?

- Djaq!!! -Will ran fast as the wind, the pain in his voice was terrible to hear. John closed his eyes and started a silent prayer, barely moving his lips. She couldn´t be dead, that was too unfair, she was one of them, she was loved, she couldn´t be dead.

Mathilda stopped abrupty when she heard the cry ful of anguish of the young man. She knew him, as she knew all the babies that had been born in the last thirty years in the surrounding villages. He was one of the babies she had brought into this world. She loved them all, and she could always remember their tiny, pink faces. She had been fond of this one from the very beginning, just as she had liked Robin when he started crying that first time. Will had been an uncommon baby, long limbed, with long, delicate fingers, the hands of an artist, as his mother had said back then. Dan had laughed and said that those were the hands of an untrained carpenter. Mathilda had not been so interested in the hands, because she had loved his attitude. Because Will Scarlett had defied life since the moment he had been born. A true rebel, she had thought then, and a good boy.

Mathilda saw that same intensity in his eyes, although this time, they were clouded with fear and pain. This boy, that was no longer a child, but a man, was devastated.

- It is okay, now, Will -She said- It is not her.

Will stopped next to her and looked at the corpse. Carefully he lifted the blanket and saw Eve´s pale face. He felt so happy and at the same time ashamed of his reaction. It was not right to feel glad when someone´s dead body is lying at your feet, but instinctive reactions are not easy to control.

- Eve -Much was looking at the body from a certain distance, unable to get any closer.

- What has happened? -Robin move the blanket to cover Eve again. He knew her face was affecting Much.

- Where is my wife? -Will asked, clenching his fists.

- Gisborne planned a trap, I have no idea what happened, I was not there -Mathilda explained- I was with Djaq, she came to see me for some ingredients and counselling.

- Counselling? -Will was loosing his self-control. This morning he was fine, a bit worried for Luke and for Djaq but quite happy, and in a second his whole world was collapsing around him, and it seemed like he could do nothing to stop the feeling of fate in his gut.

- Well, yes, she needed some help -Mathilda shrugged her shoulders- Nothing strange, the usual thing when a woman is with child is to be a bit scared. So I calmed her down.

- With child? -Will´s mouth was wide opened, he had suspected it, but this was too bad. Inside his head he was shouting: Not now, please, not now.

- What happened after? -Robin could sense what was going on Will´s mind and needed to know the rest of the story.

- She went looking for this girl. Somehow, Gisborne was there and killed her -Mathilda continued, noticing that Will´s eyes were darker- There were many guards, and Djaq was only one. They took her to the castle. But she was okay, not injured or anything.

- Djaq -Was all Allan could say. The announcement of her pregnancy had been a hard blow for him, not entirely unexpected, but this was too much. She was a prisoner, at the worst of times. They needed her and definitely she needed them more than ever.

- We go to the castle! -John shouted.

- No -Robin was thinking.

- No? - Will looked at Robin.

- Not just yet, this could be a trap -Robin shook his head- We need to think.

- Robin, -John warned him- We have already been through this. Djaq needs us. We go to the castle.

- John, I know you want to help but we need to have a plan -Robin insisted.

- Is that it? -Will´s face was a mask of anger and hatred- You want us, you want ME, to sit under a tree and think of a plan while my wife and my child are in the dungeons??? Have you ever been there? and I mean, really been there? Have you heard the cries of the people that suffers tortures? Have you been tortured? Because I had. They know she is with us, they will torture her for information. Can´t you see what they could do to her? to the baby?

- Will, I know this is hard, but...-Robin tried to calm him down.

- Hard? -Will laughed a maniac laugh, the sound reverberating through the woods. Allan cringed inside.

- You need to keep calm, you cannot lose your head -Robin said.

- Lose my head? I don´t care about my head, Robin. I don´t want to lose my family -Will was out of control, he wanted to punch Robin, to kick every tree, to burn something, preferably Gisborne´s house- I can´t lose her. I can´t. You don´t understand.

- I do, Will, I do. -Robin´s face was sombre. He did understand what was the price of losing your heart.

- No, you don´t -Will used him to vent his frustration- You always think, you plan everything, you whole life is on hold while you are planning, and for what? to save the king? He doesn´t deserve to be saved. He is not worth it, his life is not better than Djaq´s or Marian´s for that matter. You loved her but you waited, you planned, you did nothing, and now she is dead. But I won´t make the same mistake, I will save my wife, the king be damned.

- Will -Much was horrified.

- Much, no, he is right -Robin was dying to fight with Will, but he would not lose his head, he would remain in control.

- I forced her to come here, I made her want to come here because I missed you, and now I might lose her, and I will never forgive you, Robin, or myself -Will was defeated, destroyed by fear.

- Will -Allan had no words, this was the first time he couldn´t utter a single word.

- I know how you feel -Robin tried to reason with Will again- But this is not the way to save her.

- You know nothing -Will was loosing it, he was as angry as he had ever been. The same madness that had controlled him when his father died was now running through his veins.

-That´s enough -Much moved closer to them- Robin is not the one to blame, he has done nothing to...

- Right -Will interrupted him by punching Much with all his strength in the jaw- It was you who led the spy to the camp, you are an useless...

- Will! -Allan tried to separate Will from Much, John grabbed Much, who was confused and shaken.

- Enough of this! -Robin shouted, tired of Will´s madness.

- Enough! -Will charged against Robin, they fought- It is not enough!

Robin was surprised by the strength of his friend´s fury, but a man blinded by rage is just strong, not smart, so he was able to throw him to the ground, where John was able to manage the situation.

- I am sorry -Was all John said before turning Will´s lights out.

Robin got to his feet, his friend was unconscious on the ground, his gang was shocked, he needed some time and space to think and was not able to do so with the others looking at him as if he was some kind of wiseman, with all the answers down his sleeve. He marched through the woods, leaving the others behind.

- Master! - Much called after him- Master! Where are you going?

- Much, stay there. Take Will to the camp -Robin said as he was leaving.

- But surely, master...-Much was petrified. Too much was going on in his mind.

- Come on -Mathilda urged them- Do as he said. Take the boy back to the camp. I will bury her.

- She was not all that bad -Much cried a few tears.

- I know -Mathilda nodded.

- What about Robin? Not being funny here, not much to be funny today, but we need him -Allan pointed out towards the woods- We are not too good at planning rescues.

- Don´t worry, I´ll talk to him. Go now -Mathilda said.

----------

_Next chapter won´t be this angry or angsty, but Will couldn´t just say: "They´ve got her, damn! now that I was going to ask her to the movies"..._


	21. Ghosts and dungeons

_I hate to make Will suffer, or any of the gang, but specially Will, he has won my heart little by little through series 1 and 2, and is one of my favourite characters, in close competition with Djaq, Allan and Much...Hope you like it..there is some major angst in the future for the gang, some sadness for Robin here but I haven´t decided the end yet, so anything is possible...I love your reviews, Thanks!_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ghosts and dungeons**

Robin had wandered into a hidden clearing in the woods, he sat down on a rock and waited. He had no idea what he could do now. He had lost Djaq, the greek fire and the surprise factor, all in one blow. He had no way of causing racket and his spy in the castle was about to be hanged, quite possibe accompanied by his pregnant friend.

It was just too much. He was just one man, and not the wisest or smartest of them. He was nothing more than the son of a nobleman, that went to fight to the Holy Land and returned to a worst battlefield when he came back home. He was tired, he had been so tired since he returned from saving King Richard the second time. He only wished he could lay there and die, in silence, in peace. He couldn´t stand any more, he was overwhelmed by the situation.

- Robin -Her voice came as clear as ever- Wake up and start thinking.

- I don´t want to -His reply was short and sharp.

- Well, I don´t care, because you have to -Marian walked in front of him- You owed them that, after the king returns, you can do whatever you want, you can sit there till your feet are numb, till you sprout grass between you ears, but right now, you have to do the right thing.

- I can´t! I do not want to! -Robin shouted- I am tired, I am defeated. It is over. I have lost everything. I can´t keep on waiting till the king returns, Marian, he might never return. We are losing.

- No, that is not true. You are winning -She looked at him- The king will be saved, he will return to England and all this nightmare will end once and for all. I know it, I have dreamt about it.

- You can´t dream -Robin grunted- You are dead.

- Dreams are free, they do not obey orders -She smiled

- Just like someone I used to know -Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at her for the first time, her beautiful black hair cascading down her shoulders, her amazing white dress, she looked like a bride, she had definitely looked like a bride when she died -Someone I loved.

- Loved? Why the past tense? Don´t you love no more? -She grinned

- Marian, -his voice course with tears and anger he couldn´t let out- I have failed them. Djaq is about to be hanged and I have no idea how to save her. I cannot face Will, I can´t return empty-handed. He was right, I am always waiting, I have already lost you, and now I can lose her, and he will never forgive me for that.

- We have to save her -Marian agreed- But they need you, your gang needs you. They don´t care if there is no plan, they need you now.

- Marian -Robin closed his eyes- I need you, Why did you had to die? I can´t do this anymore. I am rubbish at being a leader. I have lost all I ever wanted.

- Liar -She smiled- You have not lost me, I wouldn´t let you, and besides, you have a family, and you love them, and they need you. I know you will do the right thing. That is why I love you.

- Robin! - A different voice reached his ears. This was the voice of an older woman.

Robin opened his eyes and saw that Marian was gone and that Mathilda was walking through the trees on the left.

- Mathilda! -He shouted- I said I needed some space.

- You can have space later -Mathilda was too old for teenage nonsense and in her opinion, Robin was old enough too to start behaving like an adult- You better hurry back to your camp and do something with that bunch of children you call a gang. I won´t be having anymore of this figthing and whatnot...

- Mathilda...-Robin tried to say something but she didn´t let him.

- You have to save the girl, I like her -Mathilda continued- And you will talk later with that good-for-nothing husband of hers. That boy has to learn to control his temper. You are all just like babies, punching the air and crying your lungs out, and that is useless, and won´t save her. You think life is unfair, and for you that is reason enough to come here to brood. Let me explain something to you, young man, life is always unfair. Look at me, I was doing just fine, earning a living, then you and your secrets to protect the king came along and I had to endure the longest bath of my life, and I hate bathing. I was called horrible names, and people are still scared of me. Most of them think that I am a real witch and never come to my hut. But have you ever seen me brooding in the woods? No. Maybe you lost your heart when Lady Marian died, but you still have your lungs, your ears, you hands and all your toes, so wriggle them, boy and let´s get going.

Robin had listened in perfect silence all the time. Mathilda was worried that he had not listened to her. But then A bright smile appeared on his face.

- You are a genius! -He said, jumping to his feet and kissing her cheek

- Really? - Mathilda had no idea what was going on, but being called a genius was quite nice.

- So, tell me, people really fear you? - Robin continued smiling.

- Yes, mothers tell the children stories about me to scare them and the guards never risk getting close to my hut.

- Excellent -Robin clasped his hands- I have to ask you something...

_In the castle..._

Luke had hated every single second he had been in that castle, but specially the minutes he had been in that room, with a stupid silver tray on his hands, waiting for the sheriff to tell him that he could go back to the kitchens. He was there, standing like fool, so close to the man that had ordered a guard to kill his father in front of his very eyes, the same man that had indirectly killed his mother. The poor woman had died of hunger, refusing to eat in order to save the few crumbs of bread she had for her boys. Luke cringed inside but remained calm outside, a trick he had learned from his brother. Will was all he had now. Well, that was not true, they also had Djaq, a sister-in-law, a Sarracen sister. He wondered what his mother would have said of that. Jane was a kind woman but she had never been out of Locksley, having a daughter-in-law from the other side of the world would have been a weird thing. Luke was trying to disappear in his own thoughts, so that his desire to jump and cut the Sheriff´s throat would not be too strong. It was then when he heard the characteristic noise of Gisborne coming, that revolting metallic noise that announced his disgusting presence. There was a knock on the door

- Gisborne, come in. What have you got for me? -Sheriff smiled- I have been rather bored all evening.

- I hope this will entertain you my lord -Gisborned grinned pleased with himself- I have one of Robin Hood´s outlaws

Luke almost shouted, the tray trembling in his hands. Gisborne was dragging by the hair a woman, and not just any woman, but Djaq. She had blood on the corners of her mouth and one eye was half-closed after a nasty blow when she had refused to walk. She raised her head, the first thing she saw was Luke´s pale face and she made a signal for him to control his nerves. She didn´t want him to get caught as well.

- Long time no see -The sheriff left the desk and his papers and walked towards her. Gisborne released her and Djaq fell to the floor. Her head lowered, trying to get ready for the next blow. She knew what she had to do, she shouldn´t anger them and she had to protect her belly, anything else didn´t matter.

- I thought we were getting along just fine, last time I invited you here -Sheriff forced her to look at him- But no letter, you never came to visit...bad girl. Where was she?

- In Clun -Gisborne explained- Eve told me that she knows how to prepare Greek fire.

- Excellent, Gisborne, excellent -The sheriff patted him in the arm- Finally you do something right. I will try not to get used to that. So, the question now, missy, is: What do we have to do to make you prepare some of that magical thing for me?

- She is with child -Gisborne added proudly. Luke was sure he was not going to resist the urge to ran to her rescue. This was an outrage, she should be there, and definitely they shouldn´t be treating her like that.

- Really? -The sheriff was beyond happy- Congratulations, my dear. I think we both know now that you will do as I tell you, and I won´t even have to torture you...a lot.

- A clue? -Djaq raised her eyes- No!

- Take her to the dungeons -The sheriff ordered- She will talk, I know she will, and if she is thinking that she will play the same old lame tricks on me, like last time, she is wrong. Either she collaborates or she hangs tomorrow with the friar.

Gisborned signaled two guards to take her down to the dungeons.

-Boy -The sheriff turned to Luke, who has trembling of rage in a corner- Go to the kitchens and bring me more tea, try to bring it hot this time.

- Yes, sir -Luke ran out of the room. His heart was beating so fast he was sure everyone could hear it.

The guards pushed her inside the cell, it was a dark and humid place, just like she remembered. Although the previous time she hadn´t noticed the terrible smell so much. Probably that was because this time she was pregnant. She tried to remain calm while Gisborne laughed and threw a series of lame threats, trying to scare her, as if she needed any of that. She feared for her child and specially she feared for the gang. She would never be able to forget Will´s reaction when Dan died, she could imagine how he would act with all this. He would do something foolish, maybe even risk someone´s life, most surely his own. She had to pass a message to Will, to let him know she was okay and that there was no need to get nervous.

- Think about it tonight -Gisborne was saying- Or you and your pagan monstrosity will hang tomorrow, at dawn.

Djaq ignored him. She was sure of two things: she was not giving them the formula of the Greek fire and she was going to live. She sat in a corner and looked at the faint ray of moonlight that came from the opening in the ceiling. She had to think, there had to be a way out. Her eye was swelling and she had a headache. The smell of the cell was starting to affect her, and she found herself crouching on the corner, ready to cry, overwhelmed by the feeling of frustration. Her shoulders were sore, after all the pushing and pulling Gisborne had done to her poor body.

- Are you with child, my dear? -A voice said, it came from the next cell, but it was so dark in there she could not see who was talking.

- What is it to you? -She asked from her corner, she was not in a mood for a chat.

- I might be interested in it because I was the one that married you not a week ago -Tuck came closer the the light, she saw the signs in his face that told her a story of blows and abuse- You see, my dear, I am a terrible friar but obviously I am rubbish as a spy.

- Friar Tuck! - Djaq was so happy, seeing a friendly face was just what she was needing, she was no longer alone down there- I am so glad to see you. I was supposed to be preparing your escape, but...

- I am not worried about my fat neck, my child -He smiled tenderly at the brave woman- Tell me, How are you? Have these brutes being kind to you?

- As kind as they can be -She nodded- I am fine, really.

- Do not lose your hope, I know our friends will help us -He was not so sure but didn´t want to scare her.

- Djaq! -A low whisper came from the gate.

- You see? They are faster than lighting -Tuck´s smile widened.

- Luke? -Djaq went to him, his hands reaching across the bars offering her a small parcel- Luke, get out of here, now. If the guards see you, they will put you here with us. You have to tell Robin.

- I went to the kitchens -He offered the parcel again- This is for you. You must be hungry, with the baby and all, and the food down here is worse than the worst pigeon stew. Please, Djaq, take it.

Djaq accepted the parcel, her eyes full of tears of gratitude. Inside the parcel there was some cheese, a big piece of meat pie and some bread. More than enough for her.

- I am going to get you out of here, I promise -Luke said

- Luke, listen to me -She insisted- You cannot do anything by your own, you will get us all killed. Tell Robin what is going on and...please, tell Will I am alright, and that I don´t want him to do anything foolish.

- But, Djaq -Luke shook his head- They are planning to hang you with the friar at dawn, there is no time.

- Luke -Djaq was firm- I cannot let you die, if Will loses all of us...he won´t live with himself if that happens. Send Robin a message, get a copy of the keys of the cells and prepare yourself, I am sure Robin will come to help us and then you will have to rescue us.

- The pie is still hot, it should be good -Luke nodded.

- Thank you -Djaq was moved by the gift from this young man.

- No need -He looked at her a last time before he left- We are family.

-------------

_Hope you like it..._


	22. Fire, dolls and fear

_Thanks for the reviews...I want to give a bit of time to every character and some plot...complicated really, makes you respect the writers of the show so much more...still, the end is near...I have been saying that for the last 6 chapters but one day it will be true..._

--------------------------------------------------

**Fire, dolls, and fear**

Robin and Mathilda returned to the camp following the pale rays of moonlight through the forest. Robin was feeling a bit more optimistic and shouted the minute he arrived to the secret base of the gang:

- I have got half a plan!

- And I have got half a plan -Will added. He was sitting on the floor, mixing some ingredients, Much was by his side, grinding something into a fine paste.

- That makes it a whole plan, gents! -Allan finished the last stitches to the small tiny rag dolls he was sewing. When he saw Mathilda´s funny look, he shrugged his shoulders- My mom said I had to be able to sew my own clothes, she said I couldn´t rely on women, they betray at the first chance.

- Whatever -Mathilda looked away.

- Will -Robin walked towards the young carpenter- I am sorry, I shouldn´t have punched you. I understand what you are going through.

- No, Robin, you were right -Will eyes were full of fear and sorrow, but he offered him his hand- John helped me to settle down and think properly.

- Nothing a good punch in the jaw cannot help -John smiled- Glad to be of service.

- Well, you do pack a good punch yourself, mister Scarlett -Robin hugged his friend.

- I am sorry, for all the things I said -Will stuttered, he was so ashamed- I shouldn´t, I had no right...you have to forgive me

- I already did -Robin released him- Now, tell me your half plan and I will fill you in with my half.

- Djaq had made some Greek fire back in Acre, she brought it with her, as a precaution, for the trip. I have found it and Allan has prepared rag dolls that will be distributed around the square. Nobody will notice them, girls leave them all the time on the streets. That will cause some racket, not as much as we wanted but enough to rescue the friar and Djaq. Maybe it won´t be enough to steal the chest under the sheriff´s bed but, we can try...

- No, Djaq is our priority -Robin shook his head- They are our friends, our family and that is all that matters. Once she is safe I will try to send the money we have to the Queen Mother and then she will have to do the rest. After all, it is her son. We will retreat and wait for the birth of the baby in a safe place.

Will had to lower his head, he was getting too nervous and Robin´s attitude was so...he had no words. He didn´t want the others to see him so vulnerable, specially after his behaviour in Clun.

- So, that is it. We do not have too much Greek fire, but I was with Djaq when she prepared it and I am trying to do some more. I cannot promise I will be able to make it, or to that my black powder will be as powerful as hers but it is worth a try -Will continued, he was not going to lose time crying when he could do something useful- Besides I brought some new weapons from the Holy Land, stronger bows and Sarracen swords.

- Yeah! I was wondering when were you gonna let us play with your new toys - Allan smirked.

- Don´t get cheeky, seamstress -Mathilda sat next to him- That stitch, it won´t hold, and that doll doesn´t even have eyes, What is it supposed to be, a Ghost?

Hearing the word ghost started a shiver that travelled through his spine, making each nerve ending burn as if he had fire in his system. She was a ghost, but she still existed, she had not left him. He had promised to fight back then, in the sands that have received her body. He would honour his last promise to her.

- I am not a seamstress, and I have no idea if dolls have eyes or not, I have never been a girl, How should I know? -Allan complained, throwing the blind doll to the ground- I am a fighter, a man, a master of the sword, I do not do embroidery.

- And good thing you don´t- Mathilda laughed- So this is how your mother taught you to be independent of women? Good Lord, I wonder how is it that your pants don´t fall off while you are mastering the sword or that your cloak is not full of holes after your fights.

- That is because I usually do the sewing -Much added and then grinned- But tonight I am grinding.

- Yeah, What a grind! -Allan gave Mathilda the needle- You are grinding on me.

- Lads -Robin didn´t want to witness another fight between his friends.

- So what is your half plan? -Will asked eagerly.

- Mathilda has agreed to help us create some more racket. We are going to use a powerful weapon, more powerful even that Greek fire and older than this forest: fear.

Luke had tried to get out of the castle as soon as the guards were busy, the men usually had a late meal with some ale. Allan had told him about it, and Luke had volunteered to take the food to them. He had been extra generous with the ale and some of the guards were already dozing off a bit. He ran to the stables and stole a horse. He had no time to lose. He had to be back before dawn, and he had to find the keys and make a copy, there was so much to do and so little time. He was sweating by the time he crossed the gates of Nothingham.

The camp was hidden and in perfect silence. But Luke knew where to find it, he could have found it even he was blind and badly injured. He also knew that someone would be watching, making sure no one ventured that far; in fact, the lack of noise made him realise that nobody was sleeping at all, due to the obvious lack of snoring.

- Will? -Luke asked in a low voice- Will?

- Luke! -Will appeared from behing a tree, he had his two axes ready for the fight and after a second the rest of the appeared from the places where they have been hiding- You have to be careful, we heard a noise, we almost kill you. Have you been in the castle? Have you seen Djaq?

- Yes -Luke let Much take care of the horse, he was breathless and trembling- She is in the dungeons, with the friar, she sends a message...she said that I should tell Robin and...

- And What? - Will had no more patience left.

- She asked me to tell you that you should not do anything foolish, that she is alright -Luke said, and then he continued- She is alive, and I gave her food, but Gisborne wasn´t too nice, he dragged her all over the castle, and Will, she is...she is...

Luke´s eyes were like an open book for his older brother. Will nodded with a sad smile and hugged him.

- I know -He said- Don´t worry, and tell her not to worry, I won´t do anything foolish. I won´t risk losing any of you. And we are going to rescue her.

- Have you any idea of what they are planning to do with her? - Robin asked Luke.

- The sheriff wants her to prepare some magical potion or something like that, I have no idea what they were talking about, I don´t understand most of the things the sheriff says- Luke answered. Allan had moved next to him as a way of showing support to their brave spy.

- Magic? -Much asked- Djaq is not a witch.

- Greek fire -Will replied- Eve must have told them.

Much lowered his gaze, still confused by a mix of emotions, a complicated situation where he was torn between anger for her betrayal, shame for his part on it all, pity for the poor girl, and sorrow for a lost love.

- The sheriff said to Gisborn that if she didn´t agree to prepare that thing, that she would be hanged with the friar and the others -Luke continued.

- Others? -Robin asked intrigued.

- Yes, some peasants that were caught stealing some flour in Nettlestone -Luke answered- The sheriff has decided to make a huge public hanging, to serve as an example to the people.

- We will save them all -Robin decided- Forget about the money, the people is all that matters. Luke, listen to me carefully, we are going to need your help.

- Whatever you need I will do it -Luke said with no more trembling or sign of hesitation- I want to save her but I also want to save the others.

- Good, We will need horses, and a way out. We will make some noise, a diversion, and then we will all run for our lives. You understand? -Robin explained.

- Djaq asked me to have an extra key of the dungeons -Luke added.

- Not a bad idea -Robin agreed- Do it, just in case.

- Luke, you better go back -Will said to his brother, walking with him towards the horse, once they were alone, he whispered to him- I need you to take care of her, I trust you with her life, I know I can trust you. Luke, here, take this, for your protection.

Will handed him a small daga and some arrows.

- You still have you bow with you? -Will asked.

- Always, I hid it in the kitchens -Luke nodded- Will, I won´t let anything happen to her or...I can´t believe it,Will, you are going to be a father.

A huge grin brightened the dark expression in Will´s face. He had been so worried he had not thought much about it. He knew he had to save his son but he had not yet accepted the fact that there was going to be a small new life, someone that was part Djaq and part him, and that very idea was too good to be true.

- Yeah, I don´t know if I will ever get used to being called daddy -Will blushed- And you will be uncle Lukey

- Uncle Luke -Luke corrected- I deserve some respect, after all I will save his or her life tomorrow.

- Luke -Will whispered- Take care of yourself too, please -Will patted his brother on the shoulder- Go now, Luke.

Will stayed there a couple of minutes, silently praying for his brave brother. Robin joined him.

- You were right, my friend -Robin said.

- No, I wasn´t. It was not me but the anger talking -Will replied.

- I won´t wait any longer, this time we will kill Gisborne -Robin said slowly- We can´t kill the sheriff but we will kill Gisborne, for Marian, for the people that had died of hunger in Locksley, for all the terrible things he has done.

- For dragging my wife all over the castle- Will grinded his teeth, that piece of information had pierced his heart.

- We fight for England but tomorrow we will fight for our family -Robin added.

----------

_We have a plan, and it will soon be dawn...get ready, next chapter won´t be easy to write, and probably not easy to read ...but please read it _

_I will try to update soon...maybe tonight_


	23. Hoods

_Warning: this is a long, long chapter, but not the end of the fic, it might be a bit weird, and very sad but as I said be patient and please, read the next chapter that I will post it as soon as I can...I give you my word. I won´t answer some questions because I rather you read next chapter, I will answer all questions there. _

------------

**Hoods**

The night had been cold, but Djaq was curled up in her corner, covered by the blanket Luke had kindly given her whe he returned after midnight. He had looked tired but not so worried.

- Did you send a message to Robin?- Djaq had asked eagerly. She had accepted the blanket and caressed his cheek. He was a good boy, just like Will, their parents must have been truly amazing people.

- I went to the camp myself -He told her- I saw them, and told Robin all I knew. They have a plan, don´t you worry, they reckon it will be easy as eating cake getting you guys out of here.

- Eating cake in this place is not exactly easy, my dear boy -The friar laughed from his cell.

- Sorry, I couldn´t get another blanket for you -Luke blushed a little, ashamed because, actually, he had forgotten the friar when he went for the blanket- Will gave me a message for you.

Djaq moved closer to the bars, she needed to know how was Will coping.

- He says he won´t do anything foolish, that you have to be calm and that everything will be alright -Luke said.

- Luke, tell me, Where did Will had the bruise? -Djaq asked.

- Bruise? - He asked surprised.

- Yes, the bruise or swelling, you know, the place where Little John hit him to knock him out after he lost his temper when he found out about the trap -She smiled.

- Left cheek -Luke laughed.

- I could´ve guess as much -She covered her shoulders with the blanket- Thanks, Luke.

- I am working on the keys, but I thought it was getting a bit chilly -Luke said and went back to his room to work with his tools. He wasn´t as crafty as Will but he was making an effort.

---------

The sun had no respect for the good-hearted people. Will saw it rising in the horizon, he had been handing rag dolls to the young maids that had agreed to help them. The last one remained in his hands. A small doll, nothing but a piece of dirty, grayish cloth, with no eyes on its sad face. He had seen this kind of toys in the hands of girls for some years now. Toys that were a reflection of the future that was awaiting them, a future that was not worth knowing, so it was better not to be able to see it. He hold the doll, sickened by the fact that these strange creatures Allan had created during the night were going to save the new life he was bringing into this terrible world. His son or daughter would never have anything better, as they were poor, outlaws. But that was a pessimistic point of view. He thought about Djaq, her sweet strength, and in the fact that she would never accept that life was nothing more than suffering. She had lost her family but was willing to find the silver linning in every clouds. She was useless with English sayinds. He grinned. Will could imagine her with the baby, teaching their child the name of the trees, of the plants, of every single living creature, both in English and in her own exotic language. He would sit for hours watching them, while he carved the tiniest bow and some miniature arrows. He had done that before for the son of an evil man, the son of the man that was trying to steal everything he hold dear. The answer was not hate, he knew it, nevertheless, he hated them, both Gisborne and the Sheriff. He was determined to make this world a better place for this baby that was in so much peril and had not even been born.

- Ready?- Much walked through the street and moved closer to him.

- Yes -Will put his hood on, hiding his handsome features.

- Let the show begin -Much looked at his friend and walked in the opposite direction.

People surrounded the platform so it was easy to get lost in the crowd. Lots of people had come to see the hangings. There were rumours that Robin Hood was going to stop it, as there were two of his men that could lose their lives today. Allan checked the dolls that had already been placed in strategic points by the young lassies. A lonely doll was close to the platform, waiting for her turn to shine.

- Where is the sheriff? -Robin asked, from his hiding place in one of the walls of the castle. From where he was he could shot his arrows straight to the platform.

_In the dungeons..._

The peasants from Nettlestone were being herded like animals out of the dungeons. Djaq was busy hiding the blanket, as she didn´t want any questions as how she had managed to get one down there. So she didn´t pay any attention to the others. She knew that Robin would not let them die. The guards came down for the friar, they were carrying the same disgusting, diry gray hood they had put on all the others.

- I do not want a hood -The friar said- I am a man of God, I have nothing to fear and I want to welcome death with my eyes opened, watching my thin enemy, face to skull.

- I think the man has gone crazy down here -One of the guards laughed- Anyhow, the sheriff said that all of you would have to wear the hoods, so...like it or not, you will welcome death with this lovely thing on your face.

- It smells just like you -The friar was forced out of the cell and the guards put the hood over his head- Revolting. Have you never ever heard of a bath? It is an incredible invention, you might want to try it sometime, ladies love it.

- He´s like a sack of hammers -The guards laughed and pushed him to the corridor.

- Wait! -The friar stopped walking- I know I have the right to a last wish before the execution.

- Do not ask to be released, it´s too old a trick -The guards wanted to finish with this thing as soon as possible so they could watch the show.

- I want to be taken with my friend, that lovely lady over there. Hood or no hood, her company will make me more, let´s say, collaborative.

- ´fraid not old man -The guard pushed him again- She is to go to talk to the sheriff, she has a last chance. Say goodbye now.

Djaq was left in her cell, waiting, and to do it alone was even worse. She tried to concentrate on positive things. She was a lucky woman, she was strong, smart, she had a wonderful husband...he was good-looking, sweet, could understand her even when she wasn´t speaking...she breathed deeply and then she heard the metallic noise that heralded Gisborne´s arrival. She braced herself and decided to await to see what fate had decided for her that day.

- Well -Gisborne arrived alone, his dark shadow treathening her with long, cold fingers from the walls surrounding her cell- I hope you have enjoyed your stay with us. What is it going to be? Have you decided what you value more? Is it your principles or you child?

- You will have to kill me -She answered- Whatever I choose, in the end, you will kill me. So let´s get over with it now.

- The sheriff was expecting that answer -He smiled- And he has thought of a way of making you pay for that.

The shadow came closer, the elongated hands, that looked like claws were inside the walls of her cell. Gisborne shook the key in front of her and laughed.

_Outside the castle..._

Much was as nervous as he could be, and that was saying a lot. The guards have placed four people in the platform, all had the hoods covering their faces before coming out of the castle. Still he could tell who was the friar, he was the only one that had some extra meat on his bones. But there was no sign of any woman in the group. The four were men.

- Where is she? -Allan asked himself in his corner. He raised his eyes to look at Robin, hiding in the wall, then he made sure Much was in his position. His last glance was for Will and John. Robin had decided that John should accompany Will, just in case. Allan had hated that "just in case", it sounded ominous. But, at the same time, he had to admit that it was a good idea.

- She is not there -Will said, his hood covering most of his young face- There are only men.

- She is safe -John said, although he said more to calm himself than for any other reason.

- Maybe, maybe they had already...-Will was unable to utter those words.

- No, don´t think that -John shook his head- Luke said she was fine.

Will nodded, yes, Luke has said she was okay. He looked at the castle. His brother was there, somewhere, and he just hoped he was alright too.

The sheriff opened the doors, a huge grin on his sadistic face. He moved towards the platform and enjoyed the huge numbers of people gathered there for the event.

- People of Nothingham - He started- Goody, good, it´s good to see you. Today we are having a great show, amusing really. And we are showing how strong we are, how strong is our authority, because, my dear, dear people, without authority we would be nothing but animals...

- He is already an animal -Much thought.

- So, moving on,...What was I saying? Oh! Yes, the show...we have four prisoners that had committed terrible crimes and therefore will be punished -The sheriff was smiling like a child in a party.

- My lord! -Came the strong voice of Gisborne from the doors- You are missing one, we have five prisoners.

Gisborne was dragging a petite woman, a feminine figure, her head covered with the same dirty hood that the other prisoners. Will´s hand gripped his axe, he couldn´t just stand there while his wife was manhandled in front of the city.

-Will -John had not lost sight of any of his reactions.

- Don´t worry John, I have promised not to do anything foolish -Will replied, his eyes glued to the petite figure.

- Excellent Gisborne, I´ve almost forgotten her, our dearest, dearest friend from abroad -The sheriff grabbed her and forced her to stand by his side- You must have heard the stories, the fairytales that say that Robin Hood is preparing a new gang, with more outlaws, and warriors, and apparently even dragons...but, those are lies, do not believe them...no, no, no! I, your beloved Sheriff, I am the only one that can tell you that Hood´s gang is no more a threat. Here we have two members of his outlaws, so, say goodbye missy

He forced her to raise her arm and wave it.

- But, my lord -Said the hangman- There are only four ropes and they are five.

- What an inconvenience, remind me tomorrow that we need at least four ropes more -The sheriff throw the woman back to Gisborne- We won´t be able to hang you, I am sorry, I know I gave my word, but life is unfair sometimes, don´t worry, you won´t have to suffer it anymore. Anyway, the show must go on, so, Gizzy, please do the honours, and the rest be hanged, now!

Allan ran to light up the dolls, they had to act immediately. Robin prepared his bow, and Much started the racket.

- A witch! A witch! - Much yelled with all his might, the people started to turn their heads to look at him, even some guards were intrigued and stopped watching the platform. Allan took the chance to ran around the area, preparing the dolls for their minute of glory.

- Ready? - John asked Will, taking his staff from under his cloak.

Will didn´t move, his eyes fixed on Gisborne, that had grabbed the petite hooded figure, he had placed her against his chest, shielding himself from any possibe arrow. He had a hand grabbing her neck and the other was hidden behind his back.

- She was drowned, she had to be dead! I saw her drown in the river! -Much shouted pointing at Mathilda, she had accepted to play a part in the plan, and she was dressed up in black rags, with water plants sprouting from her dishevelled, untidy hair. She had decided to complete the look with a big, revolting frog, she was carrying in her arms, craddling it like a baby.

- Ran for your lives, she is a witch! -Much yelled, some people escaped, there were cries of fear and some laughs, the guards were confused, some wanted to run away but others were more scared of the sheriff than of a common witch.

- Get her, you idiots! - The sheriff thought this was the lamest trick Robin had ever tried- It was a diversion, you retarded oafs

The dolls started to explode, the noise, the confusion was perfect. The amount of Greek fire in each doll was small, enough to cause panic but not to cause sever injuries. Allan ran to the platform and knocked the hangman with a punch to the jaw. John roared and charged against a couple of guards that were running towards Allan. Robin was trying to aim at Gisborne, but the hooded head kept getting in the way. It was too risky, he could just easily hit her. He looked at Will, he had raised his hood and was also looking at him. They were thinking the same thing. This was not going on as planned.

- Do it Gisborne, don´t just stand there! -The sheriff started to retreat back to the castle.

- With pleasure -He raised the hand he was hidding behing and a knife flashed in the light of the newborn day. The hand was too fast, but Robin saw the daga and shot an arrow.

Gisborne cried in pain when the arrow pierced his hand. He left the knife fall to the floor. It lasted a second, but for Will Scarlett the knife took hours to fall to the floor. He heard the noise it made when it finally hit the ground and then he saw with terrified eyes how the petite body did exactly the same. The blood was barely visible by the time she fall on the floor but then Gisborne kicked her body and it rolled over, and he saw the blood pouring out of the cut in her throat. Her face completely covered by the hood. It was over. Nobody could survive such a massive loss of blood. He knew it, because Djaq had taught him some stuff about medicine, she had taught him so many things.

John shouts pierced the air. Robin ran as fast as he could, trying to reach Will before he made a stupid mistake. Gisborne was already hidding himself inside the castle, out of range, proud of his actions. Robin was on fire, he was sure he could fly, he was so angry. But there were too many guards, and innoncent people in the middle. They had to get out of there and take the peasants and the friar with them.

Allan had already untied the friar and two of the peasants when he saw her falling and he was unable to continue, in fact he was sure he wouldn´t be able to move ever again.

Will was not shouting, not charging against anyone, He was kneeling on the floor, unable to breath. His face a mask of pure agony and sorrow. Everything and everyone were moving in a slow motion, nothing made sense, he was watching the fight in a daze. As he wasn´t really there, as if he was no part of all the situation. This was a dream, he kept repeating himself, just a dream, she couldn´t be dead. It was impossible.

Robin grabbed him and dragged him away from the swords of the guards. Then he called the rest of his men.

- My gang! We are leaving! - He shouted, tears in his throat, altering his voice.

- But, we can´t -Allan refused to move- Djaq, we can´t. I am not leaving her there.

- We go -John grabbed Allan and carried him half of the way.

Much and Mathilda joined them once they were in a small alley in the town. Allan was crying, he pulled his hood so the others wouldn´t interfere in his grief. He sat on the floor and cried. John was speechless, which was understandable. Much was shocked to the core. Robin had released Will, who fall to the floor, sliding off the wall of the cottage.

- Will? -Robin tried to speak to him- I am so sorry.

- Will? -Much was crying now.

The carpenter was not responding, his whole world collapsing in front of him, he couldn´t deal with the pain, he was in shock and denial. John sat next to the boy and hugged him. He knew that people that were suffering this much tend to get cold and that was the least he could do, try to keep the boy warm.

- At least the others are safe -Much tried to find something positive. Friar Tuck nodded sadly.

- So, Who cares? We have lost Djaq! We shouldn´t have left her there -Allan sobbed in anger.

- Go to the woods, Robin, take this boy to the camp, take care of him till I return -Mathilda said, throwing the frog to the street- I will fetch her body, and I will bring it to you, tonight, so you can bury her as she deserved.

- I will never see her again -Will´s voice sounded strange, broken.

- You will see each other again in heaven -The friar tried to help.

- No, her heaven and mine are not the same -Will closed his eyes and lost himself in his grief.

-----

_Please, don´t hate me just now...read next chapter...then, if you want, you can hate me...but wait one more chapter. We are close to the end_


	24. You are mine!

_I know, I know, wait a little longer...and review afterwards...)_

_-----------------------------_

**You are mine!**

Luke had seen it all through one of the windows of the castle. He had all the horses ready and was waiting for a sign of Robin or the perfect moment to free the animals to escape Nothingham. He watched in horror as Sir Guy slitted the throat of the woman and couldn´t breath. It was as if it had been his own throat, just the same terrible feeling he had when his father was murdered. He stood there, his hands gripping the borders of the window, not able to believe what had just happened in front of him. His face distorted while he shouted in silence for his sister-in-law. His eyes searched through the crowd, he was trying to find his brother. Will had to be devastated. Poor Will!, this was too much for him, it was going to kill him. He saw the other Scarlett boy, kneeling on the floor, an absent look in his face, like he couldn´t cope with the situation and remembered how his brother hugged him when he felt like that. He had to go down there and help him. Little John and the others were shouting. At first he couldn´t understand the words, actually he didn´t care, but then it dawned on him that they were planning to leave town. He knew what he had to do. He went to pick up the horses, because he had to leave them on the spot that had been chosen for that. Then the gang will retreat to the forest to lick their wounds.

When Luke arrived the others hadn´t yet made it to the spot. He was scared for them, he knew it was probably something else what was making them take their time. Surely it was Will´s grief or that they were saying their goodbyes to Mathilda. Most of the guards were in fact trying to clean and protect the castle, and some had gone inside with the sheriff and Gisborne, so the streets were a more or less safe place right now. He waited a second but then realised that they were going to leave, after losing her, and the sheriff and his loyal dog were going to continue their reign of terror in the county, like nothing had happened. They had ended all hope of happyness for his brother. How could a man survive the death of his wife and child? He left the horses for Robin and the others and decided to go back to the castle. He would have left a note, but unfortunately he had no idea how to write, and honestly doubted his brother could read it. He was a man with a plan.

- Where have you been boy? -One of the maids called him as soon as he returned to the castle.

- There was so much noise that I was scared -He lied.

- Aren´t you too big for that? -The maid laughed

- What is going on -Luke saw the body on the floor of the stable. A pair of servants of the castle were preparing it, pulling a blanket over her.- What are they doing with her?

- Poor thing -The maid sighed- She saved my brother David last winter from the fever. She was the best of them, well, apart from Robin. Haven´t seen her much last months, but, of course, I´ve been here for half a year, you don´t get to see much when you are always working, Innit?

Luke nodded, too aware of the emotion he was already revealing and that he should be more careful. He had to act as if he had never seen her in his life.

- Why are they doing that? -Luke insisted, as the servants carried away the body. Luke was tempted to ask them to let him help them so that he could take her back to the camp, instead of to the common burial grounds where they were, most surely, taking her.

- Someone has come to claim the body, you see, an old woman has came for her -The maid answered and then returned back to the kitchens, shouting at him- The sheriff has asked for his tea, it will be ready in a minute, so prepare your tray.

Luke nodded and followed the men, he had to see who was claiming her. The Scarletts and the gang were the only family she had in England. There was a crouched old thing at the other end of the stables. He hadn´t noticed her before because he had been so focused on his mission he had forgotten to keep his eyes opened. The old woman was completely covered by a ragged cloak and Luke recognised it because it was Much´s. It had once been a beautiful cloak but now it was ruined. Or at least that was what Much was always saying.

The cloaked figure saw him and smiled a little. Luke almost jumped. It was Mathilda. Well, that was good. She was going to take care of the body and she could tell Will that she had saw him and that he was alright.

Luke went into the kitchens and prepared his tray. He had no time to search for his bow but he had a plan on his mind. He was going to kill Gisborne. He couldn´t kill the sheriff, because the town would be burnt to the ground, but he was goign to make Gisborne pay for his crimes. First his mother, then his father and now Djaq and the new generation of Scarletts. This had gone way to far.

The guards opened the doors and he entered the room, his mind made up, his hand gripping the tray, anxious to grip the tiny daga Will had given him and that was hidden in his boot.

The door was brightly illuminated, and his eyes squinted because of it. He could see the sheriff in the background, he was talking to someone, he seemed to be very happy. Gisborne was there too, and he was walking, he was marching towards him. Luke was frozen on the spot. He had to attack, he had to do it now. But instead of that he saw how Gisborne stopped by his side and picked a cookie from his tray.

- I will see to that, my Lord -Gisborne said- The plan is going just as you wanted.

- Good, Giz, good -The sheriff smiled- Now go, and don´t ruin it this time.

Gisborne left the room, with his characteristic metalling noise and Luke tried to focus his eyes in the sheriff. He had lost his opportunity. Allan had been right all those times he had told him that he was a nice person, too nice to be an outlaw. He lacked the instinct to kill, which was good but dangerous in their line of work. It was true, he couldn´t kill a man, notwithstanding how evil he was and how much he deserved it.

- Come, come, boy, don´t be shy -The sheriff moved closer to him- I have been told that you were scared by the witch, poor little thing.

Luke shivered when the hand of the sheriff rested briefly on his shoulder.

- I love it when they are this young, you know, all hope and innocence, it is so easy to scare them -The sheriff was talking to someone else, and it was the first time that Luke realised that there was another person in that room. He moved his head and opened his mouth, his hands tremble so much the tray was in great danger of falling to the floor.

- You see? He believes in witches and ghosts -The sheriff pushed him towards the table- Leave my tea there, before you throw it to the floor.

- Yes, sir, sorry -Luke stammered, trying as hard as he could to control himself in order not to start jumping up and down like an idiot.

- Leave the boy alone -A funny voice came from that corner.

- The boy is mine, just like you and I´ll do with him as I please -The sheriff flashed an evil grin- Just like I will do the same with you. Your friends are sure you are dead, they have even asked for your body. They won´t come to rescue you anymore. It is over, missy. You are mine.

- Not in your wildest dreams -Djaq said defiantly. Her eyes locked with Luke´s. She was dressed in one of Marian´s old dresses, one of the things she left in the castle. Djaq look strange was seemed to be alright.

- You see, there is something you are not getting, maybe is the cultural gap or the language -The sheriff walked to where she was standing- You are mine! And you have no escape, so get used to obeying orders from now on, or you and the little leper you are carrying will pay the consequences.

Luke closed his mouth, a small smile shining in his eyes. She was alive, she was okay, there was still hope, they had not killed her, but then... Whose body was Mathilda carrying back to the camp?

----------------------------

_Hope you like it...I think this story has no more than 1 or 2 chapters left, so review and enjoy it...love your reviews, thanks!_


	25. Songs of love and sorrow

_I am not the BBC, that is why I do not go on killing off my favourite characters...sadly, it was too late to do anything about Marian but the rest are mine...well, not really, I wish...at least I won´t mind having Will and Allan for a weekend, you know, to talk about the weather and the leaves in the trees in autumn...but no, I just have my dear reviews to warm my heart...) _

_P.S.: Of course, Beware, the end is near...you know the drill_

_---------------------------------_

**Songs of love and sorrow**

It is a good thing tears never show in the rain, Allan had thought about it when the rain started pouring the moment they arrived at the camp. The day seemed to be as gray, sad and cold as the hearts of the outlaws. Will had not said a word since they left town and after he dismounted he had been sitting on a rock, outside the camp, his eyes lost in the woods ahead but no expressión on his face. Robin was worried but too overwhelmed himself to do anything but ask John to keep and eye on the carpenter. Allan had kept his hood on and had walked to the bunk that not so long ago was Will and Djaq´s. Her change of clothes was still there, neatly folded, and her bag with medicine and remedies. But she had left a deeper imprint on them that just some shirts and a bag of trinkets. She had been their friend, the woman that made them want to be better, stronger, wiser to show her how good they were. Allan had liked her from the beginning but he had fallen for her when she took the time to be with him when his brother died. Nobody had ever been so kind to him in his entire life. Will had loved her, and would never get over her. Allan closed his eyes and breathed deeply, this was too hard, just too hard.

Robin walked away from the camp. Her death was bad enough but seeing Will was killing him. He wondered if he had looked so devastated when Marian died.

- I hope so -Her voice stopped him in his tracks- Well, you seemed pretty sad while I was dying, I have no clue what you looked like after.

- Marian -He wished he could hug her, that was all he needed- Djaq...

- I know, don´t worry -She said, sad and worried- How is Will?

- Gisborne could have killed them both, would have save him the agony -Robin said, bitter and distraught.

-Don´t say such things, you do not mean it -She said- I know you are feeling miserable, but this has not ended. Robin, you can´t give up, we are so close.

- Close? Close to what? To lose everything I love, everyone I care about - Robin couldn´t face her- I will keep my gang safe, they are all that matter now. I have made my decision.

- Whatever happens, I love you, my husband -She said

- And I love you, my wife -Robin was determined to do something, staying there grieving her wouldn´t help anyone. Will needed time but the others were better off doing something, and he knew exactly what he wanted them to do.

- Much -He walked into the camp- Get the horses ready, we are going to fetch the money.

- Now? Master, you, surely don´t mean, now -Much raised his head, he had been sitting on a trunk, with his head between his hands.

- Yes, now, Much -Robin was not going to let them give up- the guards are busy back at the castle, we should take this chance to send the money to Aquitaine. The sooner the Queen mother gets it the better. Then it is her call what happens to her son.

- No more fighting -Much said absent-mindedly- peace.

- Yes, I promised it to you. We will go as far as necessary to be safe, Scarborough or the village where Alice is living, your choice -Robin added looking at Little John.

- No, Robin, we can´t do that -John shook his head-the poor...

- We can´t go now -Allan took off his hood- Will can´t, and I am not going to leave any other friend behind.

- I am with Robin -A broken voice surprised them all- We better take the chance to send the money.

Robin looked into the eyes of his friend. Will´s gaze was darker than ever, it was hard to know exactly what was going inside his head.

- There is no need for you to go, you can stay here with Allan and Much. John and I will bring back all the money. We won´t be gone for long- Robin added.

- Alright -Will agreed and then said- But tonight, after Luke returns, we will bury her and then I will go to Aquitaine. I will take the money to the Queen.

- No- Robin had feared that possibility- That is not necessary, Will.

- I will do it -John said- I have nothing to lose, my family is safe and away from here.

- It is me who has nothing else to lose! -Will replied, his voice raw, his emotions finally surfacing. He was in too much pain to reason with him.

- Nonsense, Will -Allan tried to calm him a bit- You have Luke, so, let´s wait for Luke.

- Yes, wait for him -Robin knew he should hurry- Come on John, we need to be back soon.

John followed him out and both left with the horses.

- Luke will be here any minute -Much tries to cheer Will a little.

- Where are Mathilda and the friar? -Will asked, sitting on Allan´s bunk, his head between his hands -Where are they? When are they going to bring her back to me?

Allan had a lump in his throat, it was impossible to make a joke in such a situation, and he could nothing more than sit next to his friend, with his arm around his shoulders. He needed to know he was not alone. That was all he could do for him.

-----------

_On the castle..._

The sheriff was really enjoying this, that woman was a challenge, a brilliant mind, stubborn temper, loyal and as determined not to talk as he was of making her talk whatever the cost. He loved challenges, it was like a game, and he had all the time in the world to play this one.

- Missy, watch that tongue -He laughed after a particular reply from the Sarracen- Or I might be tempted to cut it out. Maybe you don´t know this but I used to cut tongues when people crossed me, or when they didn´t want to speak, or, well, just for fun...good old times...mmm!

Djaq lowered her eyes. She had to seem humble, she had to survive a little bit longer and then it would all be over. She saw that Luke was still arranging the things in the tray.

- Boy? -The sheriff followed the direction of her eyes- What are you doing there? Shouldn´t you be back in the kitchens?

- Yes, sir, sorry, sir -Luke made a clumsy attempt of gathering all the things in the tray, he had been planning a way of escape and had forgotten that the sheriff was still there.

- Oafs -The sheriff snorted- Where were you born? in a stable?

- My lord -Gisborned entered into the room, Luke tried to hide in the shadows and Djaq cringed at the mere prospect of another blow in the head by that man- They have claimed the body. A woman with a cart.

- Excellent, Gisborne, excellent -The sheriff jumped a little, and clapped his hands- We are making progress, for once; and here, our dear friend from the Holy Land is starting to fear me, so, all in all, a good day.

Gisborne smirked and turned around to see Djaq. He walked towards her and made her lift her face. He seemed to study her features but got bored immediately. Women were more of a nuisance than an entertainment for him. He had lost his taste for them.

- No idea why there were so sweet on her -He snarled- My lord I have instructed the guards to follow the woman, and leave signs so we can track them. They´ve been for a while. Shouldn´t be go after them?

The sheriff thought about it for a second and then nodded.

- Yes, tell the servants to prepare my horse and get your guards ready. The mercenaries are too far away, but a dozen and a half of your guards would do just fine. There are only four or five of them and they will be weakened by their grief and sorrow...so sad, yes, a pity...go Gisborne, we have some outlaws to hunt.

Gisbornes smiled at this and left the room. Luke had been quiet, hoping he could get more information unnoticed.

The sheriff looked straight at him and signaled him to come closer.

- Yes, sir? -Luke asked, he was a bit scared, it was obvious. He couldn´t afford a mistake now, he had to save her. The rest of the gang thought she was dead.

- I am going to need you to do something very special for me -He whispered to him- You look like you are not completely useless, so maybe you could be the man I need for a particular job...a very secret one. Can you keep a secret?

Luke swallowed and nodded quickly.

- Good, good -The sheriff turn him around so that they were both facing Djaq, that was looking at them with her wide dark eyes- This woman here is my prisoner, but she a very special one,you see, a secret prisoner. Nobody in the castle can know that she exists. That means that if anyone talks about her I will know it was you who told them and then, my dear boy, you will have to die...

- You want me to keep the secret?- Luke said. Inside he was thinking that he was going to do so much more than that.

- Yes, I knew you were not completely stupid -The sheriff patted his arm- Now, she is going to stay in my personal room, and you will be in charge of feeding her once a day. No more than once a day. And throw a bucket of water over her, these ones tend to get smelly after a couple of days.

- Water? -Luke nodded, trying to make the sheriff believe that he was going to be a loyal servant.

- Yeah! mind you, cold water -The sheriff grabbed Djaq by the arm and forced her to sit next to his bed- We don´t want her to feel too welcome. Now, missy, I have urgent business awaiting so we will have to postpone our interesting conversation.

He pulled out a chain with manacles to trap her to the wall next to his bed.

- You call conversation to treathen me with death and torture? -She asked.

- Yes, exactly -He sighed- Don´t worry I will come back soon and I promise I will bring you something. Now, tell me, Which head would you prefer on a spike? This a welcome gift, don´t get used to gifts.

- Monster -She replied.

- Well, then it will a surprise -The sheriff looked at Luke- You can go now, and remember, if I hear anything about my prisoner I will know it was you.

- Don´t worry, sir, you will never hear anything about your prisoner in this castle -He promised.

The sheriff looked at him closely and then made his way to the door.

- Your face seems so familiar -He said to Luke- I can´t place it, but I know I have been seen it before...well, don´t wait for me...

_Back in the forest..._

Will and Allan had been sitting quietly for a while, Much had started singing but it took Allan some time to register it.

-Much, What are you doing? -Allan asked- Not being funny, but, Why are you singing? The way I see it there is nothing to sing about and I can´t understand a word you are saying

- People sing at funerals -Will said in a low broken voice.

- This is a song of sorrow from the Holy Land, the Sarracens sang it to their deads, I saw the girls in the villages singing it to their dead brothers -Much explained. Allan had to admit that it was appropriate. But still Much couldn´t carry a tune even if his life depended on it.

- Silence! -Will said rather sharply.

- I told you mate, you can´t sing -Allan smirked- It´s just painful to hear it.

- Silence, Allan -Will insisted.

- What is it? -Much asked intrigued.

- I thing I hear someone coming -Will was suddenly standing, trying to see what was coming from between the woods.

- Can´t be Robin, it´s too soon -Allan prepared his sword, but he left it in the bunk when he saw it was the cart, accompanied by Mathilda and the friar.

Much and Allan waited behind. This moment belonged to Will. The carpenter walked to the cart and stopped just in front of it. His heart on his sleeve for once. Anyone could see his suffering, written all over his face. He looked older. Mathilda cried for him, as it seem he had no more tears to shed. Will´s hand was trembling when he picked up the bloodied hood that was still covering the face of the woman that Gisborne had killed without a second of hesitation.

- My love -He mumbled the words- I will make him pay for this. I promise...I shouldn´t have...We shouldn´t have returned here, we could have been happy in the Holy Land. I am so sorry, my love. This is all my fault.

He took the hood out and then turned to look at Mathilda with wide-opened eyes. Allan and Much ran towards them, the minute Allan laid eyes on the corpse he couldn´t believe it.

- What? Who is this? -Allan asked.

- It´s a trap- Will replied, the hood slipping between his fingers.

----------

_Love the reviews...thanks, thanks..._


	26. Green Annoying Hoodie!

_Love you guys and your reviews, I am going to miss you when this story is over, but let´s get on with the fic..._

-----------------------------------

**Green annoying Hoodie!**

Djaq had never liked manacles or to be locked in a place. The memories of those days when she was captured and caged were too vivid and terrible. A single woman trapped between scared men. She had been force to use all her intelligence to survive. She understood English but faked she could only speak it poorly, being the smart one is never too wise and she used it just to help the others. She had been forced to remain there, without fresh water, decent food or any option to change her clothes, to rot in agony.

This time she was not going to let that happen. Well, actually, Luke was not going to let it happen. She raised her head as soon as the door was closed and the sheriff had gone away to hunt outlaws. She made a face, telling Luke without words to wait. But the castle noises returned to normal. In fact, the atmosphere changed, it was more relaxed, there was less fear in the air, now that both Gisborne and the sheriff were gone. She smiled at Luke, pleased to see him. Luke left the tray back in the table and ran to her side.

- Are you alright? -Luke asked worried, he had to touch her hand, to be sure that she was really alive- I thought you were dead.

- I am fine -Djaq nodded nervously- I saw it all, he made me watch, but I was tied and couldn´t shout to tell the others that I was okay. Oh, Luke, that poor woman, she was a maid in the castle, my same height. They made me undress, they gave me this, it´s was Marian´s, and then they used her to make the gang believe that I was dead.

- Poor maid - Luke sighed but the smile was just as bright as before, he was so glad she was alive- Did you hear what Gisborne was saying? They are heading to the camp, we have to warn them.

- Too late -Djaq had been thinking about it- They are already on their way and surely they will be there before any of us. But, come on, Luke, free me, we have to go to help them.

- Yes, and Will needs to know you are alive -Luke added, taking out all the keys he had done last night, Djaq looked impressed at the amount of them- Well, I was so nervous I took all the keys I found and as I couldn´t sleep, you know, I was busy doing copies, it was much better than just walking in circles in my tiny toom down in the kitchens.

- Luke, you are amazing -Djaq wanted to hug him so badly- All the Scarletts are simply amazing.

- You better get ready, another one is on the way -He blushed with pride- Let´s just hope one of these will free you of your manacles.

He tried a couple of them and then checked the size of the others to find the matching one. He held it in front of his face and then opened the manacles. Djaq moved her arms, and signaled Luke to watch the door.

- If you hear a noise make a sound -She instructed him.

- Aren´t we going to escape and help the others? -Luke was surprised, what was she doing moving around that huge, black bed. She couldn´t be thinking of a nap, not there and then.

- The chest -She replied- The friar said there was a chest with coins under his bed. We will never have another opportunity like this.

- Djaq, Are you out of your mind? There are guards out there, and that thing has to be heavy, we won´t make it with it, we just have a chance if we go now -Luke said, shooking his head- What about Will and the others? We can´t lose time.

- They will understand -Djaq was not going to give up on that money so easily. The chest was in fact heavy, she pushed it from under the bed and looked at Luke- Besides, most of the guards are in the forest, looking for Robin and I have an idea. We just need a small cart and a couple of barrels.

_Minutes later..._

A guard was trying to convince a young maid to go with him to the market in his village. He was sure she was almost convinced when a foul smell made her wrinkle her frown and the magic of the moment was lost. The guard tried to find out the source of the smell and saw a young boy, one of the new servants, pushing a cart with some barrels on it. He moved towards the boy, angry and frustrated.

- What is that? It stinks, and you shouldn´t be in this part of the castle -He yelled at the boy, thinking that a little display of his authority and power would made her fall for him.

- I am following orders, there was a latrine that wasn´t working properly, there was an obstruction, but I have solved the problem -He said, putting on his most innocent face.

- Disgusting -The guard laughed, inspecting the barrels, one was certainly dirty and smelled as a latrine, but the other was curiously clean, he leaned a bit closer.

- Sir -Luke said- I am afraid that your ladyfriend is gone.

-What? - The guard looked at him and then turned around and saw that the maid was leaving through the corridor, relieved of not being forced to say yes to something she wasn´t interested in doing. The guard forgot all about the barrels and ran after her.

Luke smiled and continued his way down to the stables. The plan was working, although he was going to need to clean himself for a couple of hours, and he hated cold water.

_Back in the forest..._

- A trap? - Allan asked- What are you talking about? This a mistake, and a stupid one at that, you picked up the wrong body. I can´t believe it, you two have no excuse, this is the worst mistake in the history of mistakes, and I have done some pretty good contributions to that history.

- No, Allan, look! -Will pointed to the clothes the woman was wearing- These are Djaq´s things, Don´t you see?

- They switch the girls -Much realised horrified- Poor little thing, she is not Djaq.

- That is obvious -Allan was not understanding a single thing but it annoyed him that Much might have seen the point Will was making- Look, I just don´t get it. If she was already dead, Why did they changed her clothes?

- Because, they changed her clothes while she was alive, you idiot -Mathilda smacked him on the head- They made Djaq change her clothes with her, and then they put a hood to cover this girl´s face.

- So that we will believe it was Djaq the one that died -Will muttered, a glimmer of hope in his heart. She was alive, she had to be. This changed it all.

- Poor girl - The friar covered her body with the blanket- Don´t get me wrong, I am glad Djaq and the baby are fine but this girl was innocent, she didn´t deserve to die in that revolting way.

- Nobody deserves that -Will added.

- But you said it was a trap, What kind of lame trap is this? -Allan asked bewildered. His heart was jumping up and down inside his chest. She is alive!

- When we were going to be hanged, the fool and I, we played this same trick. We escaped but left two bodies covered with hoods and with our clothes. I think the sheriff was playing with us this morning -Will explained- He knew we would not try to rescue her if we thought she was dead.

- Now he can force her to prepare that Greek fire, he has all the time in the world -The friar realised- As nobody is coming to rescue her.

- Not being funny here or anything, that explanation sounds good but if that was the reason for this charade, then, Why have he let us get the body? He must have known we were going to find out the truth sooner or later -Allan insisted.

- That is why this is a trap -Will replied- Get your weapons ready. You have been followed. The sheriff and his men will be here in no time.

- What? The sheriff? -Much trembled- We need Robin.

- We need to get ready -Will urged him- We will defend the camp with our lives.

- Oh, I hate that sentence -Much ran for his sword and his shield.

_Minutes later..._

The few members of the gang, plus the friar were ready and armed, waiting for the guards. They were not going to die without fighting. Will had to live, he had to survive to go to the castle and rescue his wife. He focused on that and close his eyes when he suddenly heard a nasty voice, calling out through the forest:

- Hood! Green Annoying Hood! Green Annoying Hoodie! - The voice was chanting- Come on, Hood! Don´t be shy, come out and play!


	27. Deep in the heart of England

_Hi, not too many reviews this time but hey, not complaining here...the story is long and I understand it gets boring after some chapters, still I have promised to finish it so...here we go..._

----------

**Deep in the heart of England...**

Robin was sure he had heard a noise, like a cart pulled by at least a horse, coming their way from the left. That was weird as they were using a path that not a lot of people knew and that was kind of far away from the main road that crossed the forest. He made a signal to Little John to stop their horses and hide, in order to see who was travelling through their path.

- Guards? -Little John asked.

- No idea, let´s wait and see -Robin said, getting the horse behind some tall bushes. His bow ready in case John was right.

At first he simply saw a cart, pulled by a horse. On the cart there were two barrels, and apparently it was nothing but a couple travelling through the hidden path, trying to avoid the danger of the guards and the risks of the outlaws that stole money from the people brave enought to go near their territory. John relaxed his grip on the staff.

- We can´t loose time with these two -John said- Will needs us.

Robin was about to agree to that last remark when something made the blood freeze in his veins. The woman was wearing a beautiful red dress he recognized, and a delicade cloak with a hood that also was familiar because both items used to belong to Marian. A reasonable explanation was that the sheriff has thrown Marian´s things after Gisborne killed her and that this woman had founded them and decided to use them, but Robin couldn´t think of that, all he saw was the dress and the cloak and he was sure it was her. After all he had been seeing her for a while, the only difference is that this time her ghost was there, in front of John and the young lad that was taking care of guiding the horse throught the bushes and treacherous roots.

- Robin -John saw that something was wrong, Robin´s face was suddenly paler

- Can you see her? Can you see that woman? -Robin asked nervously, he was going crazy, the lads were rigth, he had to stop being miserable or he was going to lose his mind.

- Of course I can -Little John replied worried for his friend- She is dressed in red, a very vivid red. Are you alright?

- Is she real? -Robin didn´t wait for an answer and went to see it for himself.

- What? -Luke stopped the horse when he heard the rustle of leaves and branches near them. Someone was coming, he took his bow from under his cloak but when he was ready to shot the first arrow he saw the recurve bow of Robin in front of them- Robin! What are you guys doing up here?

- Who is she? -Robin couldn´t move his eyes from the lady that had kept the hood down, concealing her identity.

- Robin! -Djaq showed him her face- There is no time, it was all a trap, the sheriff is heading to the camp.

- Djaq? -Robin asked, his mouth completelly opened.

- Djaq? Is that really you? - John couldn´t believe his own eyes, he was tempted to touch her face to be sure that she was not a mirage.

- No, John, I am a ghost and I have come to avenge the pigeons - Djaq rolled her eyes- Of course, it is me! Who were you expecting?

Robin didn´t mentioned the fact that he knew that ghosts did exist, and just dismounted and ran to hug his friend.

- Djaq, it is so good to see you, alive -He said, truly meaning each words.

Little John did the same, although this time Djaq had to make an effort to keep on breathing, as the huge arms of the man were crushing her to his chest.

- Good Lord, Djaq, you stink! -John wrinkle his nose.

- Long story -Luke said- Sorry to interrupt guys, but the sheriff and the guards are going to the camp.

- You said it was a trap -Robin replied.

- First we go there and save my husband, then we explain - Djaq breathed again once John had returned to his horse- What is that thing you are carrying?

- The money, we were planning to send it tonight -Robin explained.

- Good, because we have a contribution -Djaq pointed at the dirtiest barrel in the whole of England.

- A barrel of shit? - John asked, raising an eyebrow

- Long story again -Luke urged them- Let´s hide the cart and your chest here and go save the others.

-------------

_Meanwhile..._

- Hood! Come out and play before I lose my patience! - The sheriff shouted.

- My lord, I think we should attack now -Gisborne was bored and wanted to start the fight. This was going to be the day when everything ended. He was going to kill Robin Hood, then no one would ever be able to claim Locksley and it would be easier to change its name to Gisborne. It was a powerful name, just like he was a powerful man and people would fear him. No more outlaws, no more betrayals. He would have absolute power and control. The past would disappear once Hood was dead, no more witty remarks, no more jokes about his failure at trying to kill him, no more memories of the last two years, no more Marian.

He had not been able to rest since her death, he had tried to forget her and move on but the scent of her hair remained, he couldn´t wash it away. He had loved her in a way that had been too dangerous. He could see her face, contorted by pain and surprise when he had killed her. Her body, so close to his, leaving an imprint that time seemed unable to erase. He could feel the warm blood in his hands, running through his fingers, just like that day. It never stopped, she had put a curse on him. He hated her for it. He hated her for not loving him, for choosing Hood and his outlaws instead of him and a life of riches and luxuries. She had been a fool and had died like a beggar in a foreign land. The only way he could live with himself was to think that the one that was really guilty of her death was Robin Hood. He had confussed her mind, he had made her love him and she had died because of him. He, Sir Guy of Gisborne, was innocent, at least of that particular crime.

- Okay, Giz, kill them and, please, show no mercy this time -The sheriff yawned.

- With pleasure, my Lord -Gisborned shouted the orders to the guards.

- Lads, it´s been a pleasure to fight with you, to live all together here, well, Will you were gone, but now you are back and Allan was a traitor but he is also back with the gang too, so... and Mathilda, you are not one of us but I am glad you are here and...

- Much, Shut up! - The rest shouted in unison.

- Just saying, I love you, and see you in heaven, my friends -Much said a bit offended.

- Here they come -Will prepared his axes and closed his eyes a last time- Djaq, I´ll go to save you.

- For England! - Much shouted and started fighting.

- For Djaq! - Will shouted and used his smaller axe to stop a guard that was aiming his sword towards Allan.

- For me! - Allan used his bow to shot some arrows to the guards in the background.

- They are too many and we are just three -Much cried when an arrow landed too close for comfort. He changed places and used the sword and the shield to tackle a guard

- Yeah! but we are handsome - Allan replied with a triumphant laugh as he injured a guard with an arrow. Then, he threw the bow to the ground, as he had no more arrows and prepare his sword- Now, gents, one by one, would be nice, if you don´t mind.

----------------

_I know this is short, but I am still working on the ending...so you will have to be patient and review a bit...I will try to post it tomorrow._

_Thanks )_


	28. Lives a legend

_Hi, Sorry for taking so long to update this time...I have been doing some sales shopping in a huge mall in the other side of the city...Robin Hood series 1 has just started here in my country and they are still doing the marketing campaign and there was a huge tree on the middle of the mall and you could practice with a bow and some arrows...I am rubbish shooting arrows with Marian´s bow but I would be an amazing Robin Hood, his recurve bow is so much better!!_

---------------------------------------

**Lives a legend...**

The guards were not exactly winning in the figth against three outlaws. The sheriff was certainly not impressed, but, what was worse was that Hood was nowhere around. Gisborne gritted his teeth in frustration. This had to end, he couldn´t live with such an agony for much longer. He was consumed by regret and even by guilt. He was a man of action, he was a soldier, and killing came natural to him. He had never felt like this, he had never remembered the faces of the corpses he left behind, he had not felt any kind of guilt when he left his own son to die in the forest. But now, his nights were plagued by nightmares in which he was running in the sands of the Holy Land looking for her, following a shadow that was playing with him but he was never really able to see her. Hood had to be there, because he had to kill him, he needed to end this story once and for all. This was it, the final fight, the last battle.

Djaq had left the cart and mounted with Robin, John´s horse was already struggling with his weight, and Luke had mounted the horse he had stolen from the sheriff´s stables. It was an old stallion but was more than willing to help them.

- We won´t last much longer -Will counted the guards that were still standing and then looked at his friends. Allan was doing alright but Much was tired and he could make a mistake- Much, stay with me.

- I am fine -Much shouted offended, he knew he was not, but he was not going to die as an invalid, he was going to fight like the rest.

- But I am not -Will lied, he couldn´t let his friend die because of his pride- Come and help me.

- Sure -Much ran to his side- Will, It´s been an honour.

- Would you stop the crap and help me? -Allan shouted, a guard was attacking with a sword from the right and another was running to him from the left- Can´t protect the camp on my own, you know.

- And you won´t have to -Robin´s voice resounded like a thunder in the small valley- Sheriff, I think I have told you to stay away from my gang.

- Just keeping them company -He smirked, moving his horse in order to stay as far away from Hood´s arrows as possible, he could still remember the last time they played this game and he lost a tooth- They were so lonely.

- Not anymore -Djaq dismounted and took off her red hood.

- Djaq! - Will shouted, anyone could see his heart in his face, his eyes were shinning like the morning star, he was the perfect symbol of optimism and love.

- Red Riding Hood? -The sheriff was not pleased, not at all- What is she doing here? I left her chained. Gisborne!

Luke dismounted and made a mock curtsey to the sheriff, who was, by then, enraged.

- Gisborne! You have let another spy in the castle! You are an idiot. Why can´t any of my plans ever work? I just can´t get it -While he was protesting he didn´t lose time and aimed a daga at Luke. He was not going to risk injuring her, he needed her knowledge but the boy could die, in fact, that could make it all better. Now, if the damned boy could stay still for a second or two. There! That was the exact place where the boy had to be to throw the daga to kill him on the spot. The sheriff threw the daga and laughed.

Will have been mesmerised by the image of Djaq, since the moment she had dismounted. Nevertheless he was aware that he was surrounded by guards and he was not going to risk his life or anyone else´s now that he had recovered her. He saw what the sheriff was planning but had no time to warn Luke. The daga was already on the air, aiming for his little brother and he couldn´t just wait there and see the tragedy unfold once again in front of his eyes. Will ran and jumped just in the nick of time, bumping on Luke and throwing him downhill.

- Will! Are you out of your mind? Why are you attacking me? I have just saved your wife -Luke shouted but when he got back on his feet he realised that his brother was not moving.

-Will! -Djaq ran to his side, kneeled close to the body of the carpenter and Luke helped her to turn him around. The daga had hit him on the shoulder, a deep gash crossed it and the blood was pouring out of it. Djaq felt the nausea coming back but fought it, this was not the time. She had to stop being a pregnant wife to become a doctor and save him. The injury could kill him if she didn´t stop the blood. But if she kept her mind clear and focused she was sure she could do anything.

- Is he going to be alright?- Luke prepare his sword, he was going to defend them while Djaq saved his brother, no one would dare come near them while he was there.

- Yes, Luke, I promise -Djaq said, tears in her eyes, but she was not going to give up, not now, after all they had suffered, after all the battles they had endured to be together- Will Scarlett, listen to me, I have just promised your brother that you will survive so you better do it, or I will be called a liar, and you know how much I hate lies, so...do this thing for me and I will be forever grateful.

Will opened his eyes and smiled at her. The gash was deep but as she cleaned the wound with her dress she saw it wasn´t so bad as it looked at first and laughed, relieved.

- It seems you will have to endure living with me a little bit longer -He smiled, he felt so good next to her that he couldn´t register the pain.

- Yes, I am afraid that´s true -She kissed him, she was so happy to see him- But if you are not more careful I do not know how long would that be...thank God you married a doctor.

- Or Allah -He laughed, trying to touch her face with his other hand- I might have to thank all the gods in heaven and hell.

- Heresy, that is good- Tuck smiled kneeled next to them- It is a clear sign that this young man is not dying, you see, people tend to become more religious when death is near, but heresy means death is still far away. Come on, let´s get you out of here, there is a battle going on in this valley, in case you haven´t noticed.

Luke help them, protecting his family with his sword and his bow.

Allan had done pretty well himself, a guard lay death at his feet and another had ran away after seeing his friend on the ground. Little John was helping Much and Robin was shoting his arrows to some guards that were trying to escape. Robin didn´t want to kill but to scare them enough not to return anytime soon.

- Hood! - A masculine voice shouted, the sound reverberating in every tree- It´s time!

Robin raised his head and saw Gisborne, all clad in black leather, sword in hand and a wicked smile in his face. He had lost weight, and was looking weird, but. in Robin´s opinion, that man had never been very normal.

- Robin -Will called his friend, he was on the ground, Djaq was tending to his wound but he knew what that meant, it was a duel, the moment he had feared since Marian was killed.

- Robin -John was just as worried.

- Lads, please, let me do this, stay out of it. Whatever happens, even if I die, please, stay out of it -Robin said, not turning around to see them, because seeing them would make this even harder. Robin didn´t felt pleasure killing anyone. He hated Gisborne with a vengeance, but killing another person was a horrible thing to do and he rather not kill anyone else in his entire life.

- Finally, this gets better, I was starting to get bored -The sheriff laughed- Gisborne, kill him or I will kill you.

- No problem, my lord -Gisborne smirked and charge with his sword against Robin- Let the best man win, and we both know who is the best one.

- You are only the strongest brute -Robin ducked to avoid the attack and tried to make him lose his balance. Gisborne was taller than him, his best chance was to make him fall. So he ran for his legs and charged against him with all his might. Gisborne wasn´t expecting it and fell to the ground with a terrible noise. The sword fell some feet away from his hand and Robin used this to his advantage. He was kneeling next to Gisborne and his sword was raised, ready to end the fight.

- Look how the mighty fall - Robin mock him, but was unable to go for the kill.

Gisborne realised that and waited, biding his time.

- Kill him, Robin -Allan shouted- Why is he waiting? That man killed Marian!

- He can´t -Will replied, closing his eyes, scared of seeing what was going to happen.

- He can´t -Much said sadly but also proud of his master- He is not Gisborne.

- You can´t -Gisborne laughed- You are too weak.

Gisborne used his knee to throw Robin to the ground and then he jumped on top of him. It was Gisborne who could end it all now, and he wasn´t going to hesitate. But this was his moment of glory and he wanted to enjoy every second.

- You are mine, Hood -He said- Just like she was mine before I got rid of her, Didn´t she tell you, Hood, about our passionate nights in the Holy Land, in the ship, everywhere? She had such a fire inside.

- Liar! - Marian´s ghost smiled at Robin from behind Gisborne´s shoulder- He tried, but he was so wimpy it wasn´t hard to refuse. He has no idea of the fire I had, but you knew me better than anyone else.

Robin smiled and that made Gisborne get really angry.

- I won´t hesitate, Hood -Gisborne said- Like I did not hesitate when I killed her.

- You cried all the way back to England -Marian added- Gizzy, Gizzy, don´t play the macho man with me, I know you.

- Robin! - Luke took the chance to throw him the small daga he had hidden in his boot.

- I don´t kill if it is not necessary -Robin catch the daga and then he drove it into Gisborne´s heart- She never loved you and she laughed at the tears you cried when you returned to England.

Gisborne opened his eyes, at first he didn´t register the pain, he was just asking himself how could Hood know about his tears on that ship, those damn first nights without her. Then he felt an excrutiating pain and he was scared. This was dying, and he wasn´t ready. He had done so many horrible things. For the first time he saw the faces of everyone he had killed in his life. He had forgotten most names, he didn´t know them all at the time. But it was her face which made him cringe inside. She had felt this pain, this void that was opening at his feet, treathening to eat him and his fear was mixed with guilt. He sobbed and then he simply died, then and there.

- It´s over -Robin said getting up, standing in his beloved forest, with the body of his enemy dead at his feet.

- It will never be over, Hood, I will get my revenge -The sheriff left in a hurry, he didn´t want to die too.

Robin saw the dead eyes of Gisborne and felt a sense of peace. Then he turned around and saw her leaving the battle camp, she was walking between the trees, she turned and looked at him during a brief second.

Robin ran after her, leaving the others wondering what was wrong with him.

- Master! -Much shouted, he was injured but wanted to go after him.

- No -John stopped him- Give him a minute.

- A minute? For what? He needs us -Much said bewildered, brandishing his sword in the air.

- Give me that -Allan took the sword from his hands- Before you hurt yourself. He needs time and we need to get our things and flee.

- What? -Much moved the hand, not realising his sword was long gone

- The camp is near, it won´t take the guards too much to find it, we have to get the hell out of here -Allan explained.

- I love the camp -Much protested -My kitchen...my bunk...my...my things and stuff.

- To the caves -John offered as an option. Allan nodded.

- I hate the caves, can´t we vote? -Much asked- I do hate the caves.

- Much, shut up -Little John pushed him towards the camp.

- I really, really hate the cave -Much insisted.

Robin could hear Much protests from where he was standing. Marian was just a few feet away.

- Gisborne is dead -Robin announced- but we will have to move, things won´t change that much, another Gisborne will arrive tomorrow. Prince John has plenty of them.

- You cannot give up -She said- Your family is alive and well, and you have to take care of that child.

- Yes -Robin couldn´t hide a smile- I thought we have lost them.

- No.

- Are you going to leave me? -Robin asked- For good.

- Do you want me to? -She didn´t turn around this time.

- No -Robin´s answer was fast and firm- But you said you were going to leave as soon as I stopped needing you.

- And killing Gisborne has made you stop needing me? -She asked.

- No -Again he answered quickly- I will always need you.

- Then, do not worry -She turned and smiled. Second later she was gone.

_In the caves..._

Luke and Much had been walking, making circles around the same spot for a while. Allan was tending to Will´s wound. Mathilda had said that they had to be very careful to avoid a nasty infection, but that the carpenter was going to make it. John was tired and his knuckles were still aching and covered in blood. He made sure Will was okay and then sat on the ground of the cold cave, next to the friar, who was falling asleep after the eventful day.

- Much, stop that -John ordered- We need a fire, it´s cold in here.

- And if you keep doing that you´ll get dizzy -Allan laughed- Come on you two, it is not like she is having the baby or anything.

Will´s low chuckle made Allan focus again on his friend.

- Mate, can´t imagine what they´ll do when you little one comes out -Allan finished wrapping the bandage around his shoulder- Mind you, I am going to love watching what you do then.

- What do you think you are doing? - Mathilda appear from the smaller area of the cave on the left- Stop that if you want me to tend to your injuries, I can´t stand men doing foolish things.

Both Luke and Much stopped at once. Will raised his head and asked Allan to help him to get up.

- Is she alright? - Will asked, fearing the answer.

- She is fine and the baby seems to be strong enough to survive all of this nonsense -Mathilda announced happily.

Will smiled and walked towards the area where Djaq was. Mathilda went to Little John.

- Take off your shirt -She ordered.

- What? - John asked shocked.

- Don´t think I want to see you half-naked, big man, but I have to clean that before it gets infected and you start singing because of the fever - Mathilda cocked her head- I do hate when men do foolish things.

Will walked slowly, the pain in his shoulder was starting to affect him. But he saw her, sitting on what was left of her bunk, in the middle of the cave and felt a great sense of gratitude. She was alive and well. His shoulder was not a problem. He was just too happy.

- I am sorry -She started- I tried to let you know that I was fine, but I couldn´t shout through the windows of the castle. I am so sorry that you had to go through that.

- Sshh! -Will said, sitting next to her, his hands finding their place between hers. It felt so right, so perfect- I am so glad you are here, talking to me. I thought I was never going to be able to do this, you know, just sitting with you and talk.

- You don´t talk too much -She laughed nervously- It´s always me talking and talking till you fall asleep.

- I love your voice.

- You said I have a silly voice -She replied feigning to be offended.

- There is not a single thing in you that is silly -He looked into his eyes- Well, maybe your husband.

- No -she kissed him. Her hands touched his cheeks and caressed his temples- Is it very painful?

- No, not really - He shook his head- After thinking I have lost my family this is nothing. It will be hard to build a new camp with just one arm for a while, but I will manage.

- You have Luke now -Djaq smiled- And Allan, he said he repaired the roof while we were gone.

- And did you see the state of that roof? -Will shouted, Djaq laughed, happy to see the man she loved again. Will relaxed talking about his plans for the new camp. He was going to built better bunks, one for Luke and a double one for them, and he was going to start working on a small cradle for the baby and a new table fot Much kitchen, a big one, as he was going to have to help them with all the baby food and...

- Are you happy about the baby? -Djaq asked. So many things have happened since she had found out she was pregnant that she had not been able to talk with him about the baby. She didn´t hear an asnwer, instead of that Will hugged her with only one arm.

- I have been thinking in names and in the toys I am going to make since Mathilda told me about the baby -He said after a minute.

- I love you, Will Scarlett -She was so proud of him. There was not a better man. Then she thought about what he had just said and asked- What names?

- Well, you know -Will stuttered- If it is a boy Dan would be nice and if it´s a girl...

- Only English names? -Djaq continued.

- No, of course not, but, Dan Luke Allan Bassam Scarlett will sound too strange -Will replied

- Bassan Dan would be nice -She was pulling his leg by then, enjoying the fact that she was still able to make him blush and stuttered.

- I love you -Will said when he realised she was joking- But you do like Dan as an option, don´t you?

-------------------

_I am thinking of a last chapter, a farewell one...hope you have liked it so far...reviews always welcome_


	29. The king is coming!

_I have tried to upload this, but the system erased it, I was so angry I was not going to write it all over again, but I will try to remember all I wrote and try a second time...hope this works this time, and this will be it...I will miss your reviews. I love the series and this is my way of remembering my fav characters till September/October...I will miss Marian and I hope W/D will come back even if it is mid-series..._

_---------------------------------------_

**The king is coming!**

- The king is coming! The king is coming! -A small boy was shouting while he ran like crazy through the streets of Nottingham. He couldn´t be more than six years old, but the years of hunger and the lack of proper medical care had made all this generation to look smaller than they should. His face and hands were covered in mud, caked in it, as he had been playing with some friends near the road when he saw the horses coming.

His mother was waiting for him at the door of their humble cottage. Her face was a mixture of emotions.

- Davie, How many times do I have to tell you not to shout on the streets? People need some peace and quiet after all these years of fear -She told the boy.

- But, mom, the king is coming, I saw him with my very eyes -The boy protested.

- I know, Davie, you can´t run as fast as a horse -She smiled- The king is already in the castle, we have all seen him.

- Isn´t he tall, mom? And very strong? I think he is taller than any man I have ever seen -The boy

- The noblemen are with him in the castle and guess who else has been invited -The mother continued.

- Robin Hood! -The boy shouted

- Don´t shout, Davie, Do you ever listen to me? -She said- Yes, Robin, but he is not Robin Hood anymore, he is now Robin of Locksley, don´t forget that. He will get his lands back and we will get a new sheriff real soon. Things are changing, Davie, wait and see.

_In the castle..._

The king was watching the town from one of the broken windows of the rooms of the sheriff, his hands crossed behind his back. He was ashamed of all the poverty and hunger he had witnessed in the streets as he arrived to the castle. Kids were mere skeletons, with dirty faces and rag dolls and the adults were not looking much better. He heard a noise and, without turning around, said:

- Robin, come here, with me.

- Enjoying the view, your Majesty? -Robin walked towards the window- We broke it so many times the sheriff left it like this.

- I am in debt with you -The king said- This is worst than what I have tought. Much worse.

- Now, we will be able to make the people forget their sufferings -Robin assured him- people need a fair king and a hot meal to enjoy life again.

- I know you are still angry with me for not forcing my younger brother, prince John, to admit his crimes and sending him into exile for what he has done to my country -The king uncrossed his hands.

- I understand, he is your brother -Robin nodded- I have a family and I will always forgive them anything and give them all the chances in the world.

- I had no idea you had brothers, Robin, I always thought you were an only child -The king looked intrigued.

- I have been blessed with five brothers, a sister and a lovely niece -Robin asnwered- Family is the only thing that matters in the end.

- Yes, but I will keep an eye on him from now on, he won´t be able to play the same tricks on me a second time, that I promise you - Richard the Lionheart moved away from the window- And I cannot understand why you won´t let me execute the sheriff. You see, Robin, he is a traitor to me and to this country. He has tried to kill twice, he was part of a plot to stole my kingdom, and he had killed my people, by sword or hunger. He deserves to be hanged.

- Trust me, your Majesty, I know better than anyone that he deserves to be hanged, but to be punished in the Tower of London, alone, without power, for the rest of his life is going to be his worst nightmare, just what he deserves -Robin added- Have you tought about my proposal?

- About Much and Bonchurch? -The king asked- Of course, I see no problem in that.

- No, your Majesty, I was talking about ...-Robin was interrupted by the sound of a tiny infant that came in half-running, half-crawling. It was a mess of clothes, curls and pieces of pastry, rolling in the direction of Robin.

- Roooin! -The baby called his name and a huge smile appeared on his face. He kneeled down and opened his arms to hug the little one and carry her.

- She is really something -The king smiled- but you are spoiling her too much, Robin.

- Her mother thinks the same but I don´t care, she is my princess -Robin kissed her head- You will have to excuse me, your Majesty, I better take this little girl to her mother before she tries to kill uncle Allan again for not taking good care of her. She is a master at escaping authority and hiding away.

- The natural heir of the famous outlaws -The king nodded- Go on, I will joing you in no time. I have some announcements to make.

Robin saw her in the corridor, hiding in shadows, dressed with that same beautiful white dress she was wearing when they got married.

- How is the king? Is he happy to be back home? -Marian asked passing next to them and making faces to make the baby laugh.

- Yes -Robin was carrying the baby down to the great hall- Do you think she will always be able to see you?

- No -Marian shook her head- Babies are so innocent that they can see it all, but she will grow up and forget me. One day she won´t see me anymore.

- Will I see you forever? -Robin asked. She laughed and moved down the other corridor.

- Forever -Her voice caressed his face. Then she was gone, but Robin knew that she was always there, with them.

The great hall was decorated with garlands and fresh flowers, it was all very beautiful, but John and Allan were feeling a bit uncomfortable, specially with a Sarracen crazy woman shouting at them for losing AGAIN the baby.

- She is like this size, small, tiny. How can you lose something like that? -She was asking them, waving her hands around.

Will was looking at them, finding it very funny this time because, for once, it wasn´t him who had lost her. That girl was impossible to control, he wasn´t very worried now, although the possibility that she would do the same things in the future was not so funny. She was going to be a beauty, with the dark skin and black curls she had inherited from her mother and her green eyes, a gift from the Scarletts. She was quiet but had a temper that could tear down walls. He could understand Djaq´s desperation with the baby but Will knew the real problem would start after her fifteenth birthday. He couldn´t blame his daughter, she had been born in a cave, and since that moment she had been always on the run, escaping guards, hiding everywhere. She had been kidnapped once and was rescued shortly after. For her, life was a constant movement. But things were about to change for his family. These last year and a half has been hard with a baby and all, but things were getting better. He was going to build a house in Locksley and live in peace.

- Have you lost something? -Robin´s voice thrundered from the stairs, the gang raised their head and saw him carrying the baby- Allan you have to be more careful, one of these days she could really get lost.

- With the noise she makes, we will always find her in no time -Allan took the baby from Robin´s arms- Hey, young lady, you can´t keep on escaping when I am looking after you, your mom know how to kill a man in ten thousand different ways...well, now that I think about it, your mom´s skill will come handy when you start dating...

- Allan, give her to me- Djaq ordered- And be quiet, the king has arrived.

- My dear friend, I am here today to ask you to forgive me -The king started talking- All this time I thought I was fighting for England while my people were dying of hunger and disease. I should have know that the best way to defend a country is to live in it and know first-hand the problems that the people have. The reign of terror of my brother and his black knights is over, and life will be once a again what it used to be; I, King Richard, will see to that. I am here today not only to ask you to forgive me but also to reward the brave men and women that fought for me, because without them I wouldn´t be here, they managed to send a small fortune to my mother, enough to rescue me three times over. My life was saved by them and I will always be in their debt. Robin Hood, come forward, my dearest friend. From this day on, you will be called Sir Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntingdon. You can return to your house and to take care of your people. I am sure tonight there will be a great celebration at Locksley Hall. Now, Much, also known as Much the servant, come forward. Without you my outlaws would have perished of hunger and cold. You have taken good care of my soldiers and have proved to be a strong and brave soldier yourself. I am proud to call you, from this day on, my friend, Sir Much of Bonchurch. Be as fair and kind with your people as you have been with your friends.

Much smiled and hugged Robin. Finally, he was getting Bonchurch.

- And we will be their servants -Allan grumbled in a low voice.

- At least fat face won´t kept on talking about Bonchurch - Little John added.

- I wouldn´t count on that -Djaq was so happy for their friends, she let the baby waved her little hands in the air- Say hi to uncle Robin and Much, they are noblemen now, say hi, Marian.

- I have been thinking for a long time about who should be the next sheriff. This town has suffered more than any other in the country. A cruel man enslaved my people, killing them for fun and cutting tongues to obtain information -The king continued.

- I never really understood that trick -Allan commented.

- I have heard many names, everyone knows someone that could be a good sheriff, or a fair one, or a strong one, but I know who is the perfect person for this job. I need a strong man, a person ready to die fighting for what he believes, a man who is still young and wants to change things for the better. A man that believes in the people, and wants to protect every single person -The king continued.

- I bet he has decided that Robin should be the sheriff -Luke said, from his place, behind his brother.

- Will Scarlett, son of Dan Scarlett, can you please come forward? -The king asked.

Will looked puzzled at Djaq and then at Robin. Both were smiling and Allan pushed him towards the king.

- Well done, my friend -Allan said proudly, moving closer to Luke.

- Will Scarlett, I once told you that your courage deserved a reward, but this is not an easy job -The king said- I know that you are strong and skillfull, and that you prefer to build than to destroy. I trust you but now, you have to tell me if you do accept this job.

Will searched the crowd, looking for Djaq´s eyes. She was telling him to go ahead, to say yes.

- Your Majesty, this is an honour, but I am nothing more than a carpenter. This morning I was thinking of going back to my village, to work with wood and raise my family. I will accept your offer, but I want you to know that I am nothing more than a carpenter -Will said humbly.

- You are many more things -Robin said- You are a loyal friend, a great father, a fantastic carpenter and a good man. Not a lot of people can say that.

- I think your family will be okay in the castle, in fact, now that I see it, I think this place needs a feminine touch -The King agreed.

- And we can turn the torture chamber into a place for the pigeons -Djaq said. Allan rolled his eyes. What was with this woman and those damn rats with wings? Allan made a face for little Marian and the baby laughed.

- Then, It´s settled, Will Scarlett is the new sheriff of Nottingham -The king announced- But I haven´t forgotten the other three great warriors. My mother talked a lot about the big man that so bravely transported the money to Aquitaine. John Little, you are a strong man, a person I can trust. I will need a guardian for the forest. Now there won´t be any need to have outlaws in the woods, as we have a good sheriff in the castle. But we need to protect the woods. I think you are the man I am looking for. I will order that a huge mansion shall be built there for you and your family if you agree to be the guardian of Sherwood. The house should be as big as my gratitude for helping me and for enduring my mother´s attempts at romance, she keeps talking about her "Big Bear".

Little John had no words. This was like a dream come true. Alice had always been the lady of the forest in his imagination, and now it was going to become true. He nodded silently, afraid of saying something wrong. After all, he was a simple man. Allan patted him on the shoulder, grinning.

- And you, mister Allan-A-Dale, I have heard so many storied about you -The king looked at him.

- Rumours, my Majesty, sorry, your Majesty -Allan replied quickly, raising his eyebrows- I was not really working for Gisborne, you see, not being funny here, but I did switch bands when I heard you life was in danger, I was never a black knight, not even gray...

- Relax, my friend, I think the punishment in the desert was enough for that -The king laughed- You are one of Robin´s men and therefore one of my friends. I have been thinking that your friend, mister Scarlett will have too much work here and he will need a Master of Arms, a good one, to train the guards and keep an eye on tax collectors. I have heard that you have some insight on this particular job as you used to spy on the old master of arms.

Allan looked at Robin, because he wasn´t spying back then, no, he had been a traitor and had really worked for Gisborne. Robin nodded, this was the way he showed him that all that was definitely in the past. Allan felt relieved and grateful.

- And you my young friend -The king looked at Luke.

- There is no need, your Majesty -He replied- I am satisfied with being a carpenter in my old village, and help my brother now and then. I do not need anything more.

- Are you sure? -The king asked.

- Yes, I have all I need here, and I am sure my father and mother are proud and pleased in heaven -Luke asnwered.

- Well, then, so be it. You will work rebuilding Locksley and I will make sure you get a good salary out of it. I will also commission you a huge house in Sherwood for "Big Bear", and a nice cottage for you in Locksley. I will pay it all -The king raised his arms- Now, lets celebrate, my friends.

- A sheriff -Djaq kissed Will surprised face- Who would have thought I was marrying the sheriff of Nottingham.

- Well, it´s an opportunity, we will build schools, you will teach the children to read and write with Friar Tuck and I will make sure things go back to normal and stay like that -Will said full of anticipation- I will make this a good place for our little one to grow up.

Allan was playing with the girl, she was sitting on his knees and laughing at his jokes.

- My dear Marian Lardner Scarlett -He cradled her- We are going to be just fine, you and me and mommy and daddy all living in this ugly castle. You´ll see.

- Marian? -The king overheard and looked at Robin.

- Yes, Djaq and Will decided to call her Marian if the baby was a girl, as a way of remembering her -Robin said proudly.

- ¿And Lardner? -The king asked intrigued- It is a weird name for a girl.

- Long story -Robin smiled- Djaq was a bit confussed after giving birth, Will wanted her to chose the second name, he was so proud of her after all the shouting and pain she had endured, and asked her what second name she wanted. Djaq swears she can´t rememer saying Lardner, but that is what she said and Will wasn´t sure if she was actually pulling his leg again or not, so he decided to do as she said and called her Marian Lardner Jane Scarlett.

- An amazing name for an amazing girl -The king raised his goblet of wine and everyone did the same

- For England!

----------

_And that is it...hope you have liked it...I will miss you, but please leave a last review if you have liked the fic. I have loved doing it and we will see each other again soon, I am sure._


End file.
